Contigo
by Vickyy Riddle
Summary: Ginny se sale con la suya y acompaña a Harry Ron y Hermione en su viaje por Horrocruxes, ¿Que hara el trio?¿decirle la verdad de todo o devolvera por cualquier medio a la madriguera?, ¿como afectará Ginny en esta aventura?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, soy culpable de enviciarme y estar escribiendo una nueva historia, ¿Qué puedo decir?, los reviews me animaron a seguir escribiendo, sobre los comentarios de las faltas de ortografía debo señalar algo: ¡soy pésima con los acentos!, tengo suerte de que Office me ayude con ello jaja…la historia se sitúa en el libro 7, un tanto modificado por obvias razones. Bueno sin más que decir los dejo, ¡ojala disfruten la lectura!

**-Capítulo 1.- Preparándose.-**

-¡Definitivamente necesito hablar con Ron y Hermione!

Harry se encontraba en el huerto de la madriguera, la señora Weasley le había "pedido" que se encargara de los gnomos, que habían comenzado a causar problemas con la planificación de la boda. Para su desgracia, estos parecían haber formado alguna clase de plan, Harry no lograba atraparlos, en su lugar, los gnomos lo derribaban en el poco fango que había cerca, provocando que el joven estuviera sucio y malhumorado. Lo peor es que ya podía hacer magia pero Molly no se lo había permitido alegando que podría alterar algo en la decoración de la boda y que su varita necesitaba un poco de mantenimiento.

Sabía que le habían encomendado esa tarea para evitar que hablara con sus amigos, lo cual estaba funcionando; ya era algo tarde, seguro apenas terminara con aquello lo llamarían su fiesta de cumpleaños, para después entretenerlo y evitar que estuviera con sus amigos.

"_Tengo que admitir que Molly es lista_" Pensó con amargura mientras se refugiaba en la casa.

La Madriguera estaba a rebosar, con los señores Delacour ahí apenas se podía tener un momento tranquilo, Molly estaba concentrada preparando la cena de manera de Harry aprovecho para subir sigilosamente al cuarto de Ron. Al llegar se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Ginny ahí, conversando con sus amigos sobre Quiditch, o más bien con Ron, Hermione estaba entretenida con un libro; Harry se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar. Ron fue el primero en hablar

-¡Eh Harry! ¿Por qué tan limpio?

-Los gnomos me tienden trampas-Respondió Harry malhumorado mientras echaba un vistazo a Ginny, que bajo la mirada recordándole años atrás.

Hermione sin levantar la mirada de su libro movió su varita en dirección a Harry, un momento después, este se hallaba mucho más limpio.

-Bueno, eso no habla muy bien de tu inteligencia ¿o sí?

-Ron cierra el pico-intervino Ginny fulminando a su hermano con la mirada

Este se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dejarse caer en su cama. Harry decidió no perder el tiempo.

-Mmm chicos, eh creo que deberíamos hablar-dijo mirando significativamente a sus mejores amigos

-Vale me voy, no es necesario que me corras-contesto Ginny de mala gana, mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a salir, pero Harry la detuvo sujetándola por el hombro

-No te corro pequeña pero entiende que por tu madre no hemos tenido tiempo, así que tengo que aprovechar ¿no crees?

-Supongo que sí-Contestó de inmediato la chica ruborizándose-lo siento, ¡distraeré a mamá!

-¡Gracias calabacita!

Ginny salió de ahí antes de que sus hormonas le ganaran la batalla.

-Maldición Harry ¿porque debes ser tan perfecto?-murmuro para sí mientras bajaba las escaleras

Mientras tanto en el cuarto, Ron jugaba con una almohada mientras fingía no haber oído el intercambio de palabras de su amigo con su hermanita; Hermione en cambio lo enfrento.

-¿Harry?

-¿Umm?

-Deja de alborotar las hormonas de Ginny

-¿Qué?, pero si no hice nada ¿cierto Ron?

-Le dijiste calabacita y pequeña Harry, mi hermana aun te adora, es lógico que se emocione, además tomando en cuenta que en la mañana los tuve que separar porque estaban de "besucones"…

-¡Vale, vale!-ya dejemos ese tema en paz…ahora hay que planear ¿cómo haremos para irnos después de la boda? Y ¿A dónde?

-Mmm propongo que esperemos a que termine la fiesta, ayudamos a recoger y después nos vamos a "dormir" así esperamos a que todos estén dormidos y nos largamos- dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-¡Ron!-Exclamó Hermione furiosa- ¡esa no es una opción! engañar a tus padres e irnos como si nada es una canallada, además ¿acaso no te piensas despedir?

-¿Cómo? Sabes que mamá quiere que volvamos a Hogwarts además, ¿qué les diré? "Hey me voy a un viaje con mis amigos, no pueden saber a dónde porque ni nosotros sabemos, no, tampoco sabemos cuándo regresar. Pero bueno espero volver vivo, ¡se cuidan!" ¡Por favor Hermione!

-Ron tiene razón, no tendríamos palabras para despedirnos y no nos dejarían ir-intervino Harry antes de que su amiga respondiera-¿Qué les parece si dejamos una carta? Al menos para disculparnos por irnos así…

-Supongo que es lo más factible, además son 2 contra uno- murmuro Hermione apesadumbrada

-Ahora-dijo Harry cansado- en lo que respecta al sitio al que vamos a ir…

-¡CHICOS! BAJEN YA COMENZO LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS SIN EL FESTEJADO

-¡Ya vamos mamá!- respondió Ron- oigan veremos lo del sitio si es necesario hasta que nos estemos yendo, por ahora ¡vayamos a la fiesta!

La celebración fue en general bastante común excepto por la visita del ministro y la discusión, de ahí Harry la paso bien con las bromas de los Weasley y el pastel, durante la misma Harry pudo notar que Ginny lo observaba con preocupación, "_Tal vez Hermione tenga razón, debo quedarme quieto con Ginny_" Se fue a dormir pensando que iba a hacer con Ginny, sabía que debía dejarle una despedía especial a ella pero no sabía cómo, por ahora disfrutaría lo que sería su última noche en la madriguera probablemente por mucho tiempo.

Mañana sería otro día…

* * *

><p>Esto salio por ahora jaja...como ya les comente la ortografía no es mi fuerte así que les pido paciencia mientras la mejoro :D...el fic tratara mas que nada sobre Harry&amp;Ginny aunque pondre un poco de Ron&amp;Hermione ya vere como se desarrolla la historia...si me dejan un review se los agradeceria mucho...prometo actualizar pronto<p>

besos

Vickyy


	2. Chapter 2

**Sip, acá ando de nuevo…y los culpables son los que dejan Reviews: D en serio se los agradezco…si fui muy cruel al no alargar el capi…pero hoy vendrá lo bueno: P**

**Aquí empezamos con los cambios, para empezar notaran que hay un espacio más grande entre la discusión con la Tía Muriel y el final de la boda; cambie un poco el orden de unos factores ya se darán cuenta.**

**Los dejo con el capi.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo 2.-Un "Pequeño error"-<strong>

Harry había tenido un día ajetreado, entre organizar a los invitados, levantar la carpa y demás estaba algo aturdido, sin mencionar que se había enterado que Dumbledore si le guardaba secretos. Bufo indignado, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando llego Krum y tomo asiento a su lado; Al principio cuando tomaron la plática del Sr Lovegood y de los fabricantes de varitas Harry olvido su enojo, sin embargo, este volvió como un troll en estampida cuando se dio cuenta de que el búlgaro miraba con detenimiento a Ginny que estaba bailando entre risas con Luna.

**-Esa chica es muy guapa, ¿También es pariente tuya?-pregunto Krum con interés sin dejar de mirarla**

**-Sí-contestó Harry con irritación-Y sale con un chico. Un tipo muy celoso, por cierto. Y grandote. No te aconsejo que lo provoques.**

**Krum soltó un gruñido**

**-¿Qué gracia tiene ser un jugador internacional de Quiditch-dijo vaciando su vaso y poniéndose de pie-si todas las chicas guapas ya tienen novio?**

**Y se alejó a grandes zancadas. ** Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, Harry buscó de nuevo a la pelirroja con la mirada que curiosamente se la devolvía, se giró un poco para escuchar algo que le dijo Luna y sonrió al ver que Krum también la observaba, este con discreción comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella. Harry decidió actuar, dando largas zancadas hasta alcanzarla antes que el otro joven y le puso una mano en la espalda, Ginny se sobresaltó por el contacto pero sonrió, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo a una de las orillas de la fiesta que estaba curiosamente vacía.

-¿Por qué tan sola pecas?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras la tomaba de la cintura y comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música

-No estaba sola bobo, estaba con…oh demonios ¡Luna!-respondió Ginny girándose para buscar a su amiga pero sin soltarse; no tardó en encontrarla platicando muy animadamente con Krum que parecía encontrar muy divertida la conversación.

-Está acompañada- objeto el moreno mientras le daba un suave tirón para que siguiera bailando

-Ya me di cuenta Harry, pero soy una mala amiga, me olvide muy fácilmente de ella y todo porque tú…-se interrumpió a mitad de frase sonrojándose

-Ya…

Siguieron bailando sin ninguna interrupción, al menos 2 canciones más…antes de que pusieran una que hizo sonreír a Harry

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many thing I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

-¿Harry?- Ginny ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había abrazado al chico recargando su cabeza en su pecho

-¿Umm?- Harry simplemente no quería salir de aquella burbuja de felicidad que solo Ginny sabia construir para ambos

- Creía que bailabas pésimo…

-¿Por qué todo mundo me lo dice?

-Ni idea- contesto Ginny con una sonrisa mientras se volvía a acomodar en sus brazos

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you _

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

-¿Harry?-tenía que preguntárselo…

-¿Si calabacita?

-¿Me quieres?-Ginny volvió a levantar la mirada para buscar la suya

-Con mi alma- le aseguro con una mirada segura

-Mmm…-Ginny cerró el espacio que los separaba y comenzó a besarlo, el simplemente le correspondió olvidando a Ron, Voldemort, todo-¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que besa eh?

-Porque eres perfecta para encontrar el momento

-Oye…te prefiero moreno, te ves más encantador

Harry soltó una carcajada y continuaron bailando

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

-¿Qué hacen esos dos juntos?-Ron observaba a Ginny bailando con "Barny", había ido con Hermione por bebidas y a descansar un rato.

-Ron, ¿te debo recordar que es Harry?

-Pero me prometió que no la lastimaría

-Están juntos; sabemos muy bien que esta misión nos podría llevar años, además-añadió con una sonrisa-Ginny es la abusadora que lo besa

Ron también sonrió-Es que nosotros somos muy inocentes para ello

-¿Tu? Díselo a Lavender-Hermione rió al ver que el pelirrojo se sonrojaba; si, definitivamente adoraba las reacciones de Ronald Weasley

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

La canción termino y Harry detuvo el baile para abrazar a Ginny y comenzar a soltarle besos en toda la cara y parte del cuello.

-Te adoro pequeña

-Sabes que yo también a ti-Ginny suspiró- te extrañaré

-Sé que es mucho pedirte que me esperes, esto podría llevarme meses, incluso años, así que te diré que eres completamente libre de salir con quien tú quieras, eres hermosa así que no dudo que tengas a más de uno babeando por ti, por mí no te sientas presionada porque…-Harry fue interrumpido por Ginny que le había estampado un beso en los labios

-Harry…me gustas prácticamente desde que tengo uso de razón, te quiero desde que te conocí, y tú me volteaste a ver hace apenas unos meses, se lo que es esperar… y si es necesario lo hare toda la vida, porque sé que regresaras bien

-Te adoro pecas-Harry había comenzado una sesión de besos cuando se escuchó, la grave voz de Kingsley dando las malas nuevas

y comenzó un caos…

De lo único que estaba seguro Harry era de 2 cosas:

1.- POR NADA DEL MUNDO soltaría a Ginny

2.-Debia encontrar a Ron y Hermione

Harry arrastró a Ginny en búsqueda de sus amigos… Hermione lo llamaba con desesperación desde su lado ¿derecho? estaba desubicado.

-Por aquí Harry-Ginny lo dirigió hacia la voz de su amiga, estos al encontrarse solo atinaron a tenderse la mano y desaparecer en el acto. Cometiendo un "pequeño error"

* * *

><p><strong>Si! lo termine! jaja...ya se podrán imaginar cual es el "pequeño error"...tratare de subir mas rápido es que mi gato anda medio malito y debo atenderlo ya ven el amor jaja...dejen reviews para que me inspiren a seguir escribiendo y de nuevo muchas gracias a los que ya lo hicieron.<strong>

***La cancion es The Reason la canta Hoobastank me parecía muy buena para la ocasión **

**para los que quieran saber mas rapido cuando subo mas capi les dejo mi pagina de facebook recien creada xD**

**.com/pages/%CF%9FVickyy-Riddle%CF%9F/148729795207466**

**ahora si me voy...mi gato llora :(**

_**Vickyy**_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Otro capítulo más!_

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y aprovecho para responder algunos :P_

_**Luniz Potter: **__Sé que no es lindo las canciones en los fics, pero me inspiro y necesitaba llenar hojas que andaba sin inspiración hehe y mi gato esta mejor gracias yo igual._

_**Prucita:**__ Si eso lo considerare para un pequeño chiste en un capitulo casi final xD_

_**Nota: **__Lo que está en negritas es parte del libro en original y lo que está entre comillas son pensamientos._

_Bueno sin más que decir les dejo el capi_

**-Capítulo 3.-Un "Consecuencias"-**

**La visión y el sonido se extinguieron mientras la obscuridad se cernía sobre él; todo lo que podía sentir era la mano de Hermione **y de ¿Ginny? **mientras era lanzado a través de espacio y tiempo, lejos de la Madriguera, lejos de los Mortífagos que descendían, lejos, quizás, de Voldemort mismo. . . .**

**-¿Dónde estamos? –dijo la voz de Ron.**

**Harry abrió los ojos. Por un momento, pensó que no habían abandonado la boda, después de todo; todavía parecían estar rodeados de gente.**

**-En Tottenham Court Road –jadeó Hermione** antes de notar algo o más bien alguien fuera de lugar**-**¿Ginny?

Harry miro su mano derecha que seguía aferrada a la de la pelirroja "_oh no_" ella, en lugar de alarmarse, se mostró interesada por el lugar, Ron por su parte fulmino con la mirada.

-¡La trajiste!, ¿estas idiota o qué?

-Yo…eh…

-Harry no "me trajo" Ron-intervino Ginny arremedando a su hermano-simplemente no alcancé a soltarme a tiempo antes de que ustedes desaparecieran.

-¡Ya! ...pues…¡vas de regreso!

-No se aparecerme-Dijo Ginny inocentemente-Y no conviene que ustedes regresen a la boda a dejarme ¿o sí?

-Pues…-pero fue interrumpido al ser empujado, estaban en medio de una acera bastante transitada

-Miren-dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia al ver que ambos hermanos se preparaban para discutir de nuevo- busquemos un lugar más tranquilo y lo discutimos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien- respondieron ambos Weasley al unísono sin dejar de verse de mala manera

-¿Harry?

-¿Eh?

-¿Que si estás de acuerdo?

-Claro Hermione

-Ni siquiera sabes de que hablo ¿cierto?

-Umm no, pero difícilmente te equivocas

Hermione suspiro, sabía que Harry se había metido en una buena-Vamos entonces

**Harry hizo lo que le decía. Medio anduvieron medio corrieron subiendo la amplia y oscura calle, atestada de trasnochadores y llena de tiendas cerradas, mientras las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos.**

**Un autobús de dos pisos rugió al pasar y un grupo de parroquianos alegres se los comieron con los ojos cuando pasaron; Harry y Ron todavía llevaban sus túnicas de etiqueta.**

**-Hermione, no tenemos nada para cambiarnos, -dijo Ron, cuando una mujer joven se echó a reír tontamente al verle.**

**-¿Por qué no me habré asegurado de traerme la capa de invisibilidad? -dijo Harry, maldiciendo interiormente su propia estupidez-. Todo el año pasado la llevé encima y …**

**-Está bien, tengo la capa, tengo ropa para los dos - dijo Hermione-. Sólo traten de actuar con naturalidad hasta… esto servirá.**

**Los condujo a una calle lateral, y luego a la protección de un callejón sombrío.****  
><strong>

-Es una suerte que los vestidos se vean comunes aun en el mundo muggle-comentó Ginny tranquilamente

-Ventaja de ser chica-respondió Hermione alegremente; Ron torció los ojos y Harry sonrió

**-Cuando dices que tienes la capa, y la ropa... –dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño a Hermione, que no llevaba nada salvo su pequeño bolso bordado, en el que rebuscaba en ese momento.**

**-Sí, aquí están -dijo Hermione, y para absoluto asombro de Harry y Ron, sacó un par de vaqueros, una camiseta gruesa, algunos calcetines granates, y finalmente la plateada capa de invisibilidad.**

**-¿Cómo demonios…?"**

**-Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable -dijo Hermione-. Difícil, pero creo que lo he hecho bien; en cualquier caso, me las arreglé para meter aquí todo lo que necesitamos. -Dio una pequeña sacudida a la aparentemente frágil bolsa, que resonó como si fuera un cargamento con varios objetos pesados rodando dentro.**

**-Oh, maldición, eso deben ser los libros -dijo, mirándolo con atención-. Y los tenía todos apilados por tema... En fin ... Harry, es mejor que cojas tú la capa de invisibilidad. Ron, date prisa y cámbiate...****  
><strong>

-Fuera Ginny

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo afuera tonto si estamos en un callejón?

-Bueno pues…voltéate entonces; el punto es que no me veas mientras me cambio

-Somos hermanos Ron, pero como quieras-y luego añadió con una sonrisa traviesa-prefiero ayudar a cambiarse a Harry, eso me entretendrá los ojos lo suficiente ¿no crees?

-Gin por favor no hagas enojar a tu hermano y voltéate-se apresuró a responder Harry sonrojado

-Como quieras, pero no garantizo tiempo-respondió Ginny con un mohín mientras se giraba

Ron se apresuró a cambiarse antes de que su hermana cumpliera lo dicho

**-¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? – preguntó Harry mientras Ron se desvestía.**

**-Te lo dije en la Madriguera, he llevado encima lo esencial preparado durante días, ya sabes, por si acaso tuviéramos que huir rápidamente. Hice tu mochila esta mañana, Harry, después de que te cambiaras, y la puse aquí ... Tenía un presentimiento ...**

**-Eres asombrosa, de verdad que sí, -dijo Ron, pasándole su túnica enrollada.**

**-Gracias -dijo Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras empujaba las túnicas en la bolsa-. ¡Por favor, Harry, ponte esa capa!**

-Vale, pero yo entro con el- intervino Ginny que se había girado de nuevo

-¿ustedes 2 juntos e invisibles ante mis ojos? No lo creo

-Ron, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-Pero en Ginny no

-Me comportare

**Harry le lanzó la Capa de Invisibilidad alrededor de los hombros y la reafirmó sobre su cabeza, desapareciendo de la vista. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en ese momento.**

**-Los demás…toda la gente de la boda…**

**-No podemos preocuparnos por eso ahora -cuchicheó Hermione-. Van tras de ti, Harry, y si volvemos lo único que conseguiremos será ponerlos a todos aún en más peligro.**

**-Tiene razón – dijo Ron, que parecía saber que Harry estaba a punto de discutir, incluso sin poderle ver la cara-. La mayor parte de la Orden estaba allí, cuidarán de todos.**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza, luego recordó que no podían verlo y dijo**

**-Sí.**

Al menos se alegraba que Ginny estuviera con él. La chica que lo había tomado de la mano le dio un apretoncito, él se lo devolvió y suspiro suavemente.

**-Vamos, creo que deberíamos mantenernos en movimiento - dijo Hermione.**

**Retrocedieron por la calle lateral y de nuevo por la carretera principal, donde un grupo de hombres cantaba y ondeaban los brazos en la acera de enfrente.**

**-¿Sólo por curiosidad, por qué Tottenham Court Road? -preguntó Ron a Hermione.**

**-No tengo ni idea, fue lo primero que me vino a mi cabeza, pero estoy segura de que estaremos más seguros en el mundo muggle, donde no esperarán que estemos.**

**-Es cierto -dijo Ron, mirando a su alrededor-. Pero ¿tú no te sientes un poco … expuesta?**

**-¿Dónde más podríamos ir? -preguntó Hermione, encogiéndose cuando los hombres del otro lado de la calle empezaron a aullarle como lobos **Harry se alegró de que Ginny fuera invisible **-. Difícilmente podemos reservar habitaciones en el Caldero Chorreante, ¿no? Y Grimmauld Place está descartado, ya que Snape puede ir allí. . . . Supongo que podríamos probar en casa de mis padres, pero creo que hay una posibilidad de que lo comprueben. . . . Oh, ¡por qué no se callarán!**

**-¿Y bien, querida? -el más borracho de los hombres del otro lado estaba gritando-. ¿Quieres un trago? ¡Abandona al pelirrojo y ven y tómate una pinta!**

**-Vamos a sentarnos en algún sitio –dijo Hermione apresuradamente cuando Ron abrió la boca para responder gritando al otro lado de la calle. Mirad, ¡esto servirá, entrad aquí!**

**Era un café nocturno pequeño y gastado. Una ligera capa de grasa yacía sobre todas las mesas acabadas en formica, pero por lo menos estaba vacío. Harry entró a un reservado, y Ron se sentó junto a él, frente a Hermione **y Ginny, que había aprovechado que no había nadie visible para salir de la capa, ambas quedaron** de espaldas a la entrada, lo que no pareció **gustarle**s; **Hermione** echaba vistazos por encima del hombro tan frecuentemente parecía tener un tic. A Harry no le gustaba que estuvieran quietos; caminar les había dado la ilusión de que tener un objetivo. Debajo de la capa podía sentir los últimos vestigios de la Poción Multijugos abandonándole, sus manos regresaban a su forma y longitud acostumbrada. Sacó las gafas del bolsillo y se las puso otra vez. **Se quitó la capa en silencio

Ron aprovecho el silencio para comenzar

**-**Vale, estamos en un sitio "tranquilo", me puedes explicar Potter ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traer a Ginny?

-Ya te dije que no me trajo Ron, yo no me solté que es diferente

-Dije Harry

-¡Ron!- exclamo Hermione molesta por la manera en que hacía a un lado a su hermana y, peor aún esta parecía acostumbrada al trato.

-Ron esa no es manera de responderle a tu hermana-Harry se mostraba repentinamente serio, Ron iba a contestarle que trataba a su hermana como quería antes de verla, ver" la vena" que palpitaba con fuerza justo por encima de la ceja derecha de Harry, la había visto pocas veces, pero sabía que era indicio que no debía hacer enojar a su amigo si quería vivir; prefirió ir por el camino fácil y seguro y ante la mirada sorprendida de las chicas se disculpo

-ok, lo siento Ginny

-Sin problemas Ron-respondió Ginny, su sorpresa terminó al ver "la vena", sonriendo ante la cobardía de su hermano pero preocupada por Harry se la comenzó a masajear con cuidado

-Ginny tiene razón, no la traje, simplemente desaparecimos de manera sorpresiva y no recordé que la llevaba sujeta, no quería que la lastimaran y la llevaba conmigo para asegurarme que estuviera bien.-Respondió Harry con los ojos cerrados dejándose consentir

-¿Y ahora que haremos?, Ginny tiene razón no podemos volver.

**-Sabéis, no estamos lejos del Caldero Chorreante**

**-¡Ron, no podemos'! –dijo Hermione inmediatamente.**

**-No digo quedarnos allí, pero sí averiguar qué está ocurriendo!**

**-¡Sabemos qué está ocurriendo! Voldemort ha tomado el Ministerio, ¿qué más necesitamos saber?**

**-Vale, vale, ¡era sólo una idea! -Cayeron en un silencio espinoso. La camarera, que masticaba chicle, les atendió, y Hermione pidió **cuatro** capuchinos. Un par de obreros fornidos entró en el café y se metió en el reservado de al lado. Hermione redujo su voz a un susurro.**

**-Yo digo que encontremos un lugar tranquilo para Desaparecernos y dirigirnos hacia el campo. En cuanto estamos allí, podremos enviar un mensaje a la Orden.**

**-¿Entonces puedes hacer un Patronus de esos que hablan? –preguntó Ron.**

**-He estado practicando, y creo que sí –dijo Hermione.**

**-Bueno, mientras eso no les cause problemas, aunque deben haber sido arrestados ya. Dios, esto está asqueroso -añadió Ron después de dar un sorbo al espumoso café grisáceo. La camarera le había oído; le echó a Ron una mirada rencorosa mientras se dirigía a atender a los nuevos clientes. El más grande de los dos obreros, que era rubio e inmenso, ahora que Harry lo miraba, la apartó. Ella le miró fijamente, ofendida.**

**-**Ya vengo necesito agua fría-musito Ginny mientras se dirigía a los baños

**-Vámonos entonces, no quiero beberme esta mugre –dijo Ron-. Hermione, ¿tienes dinero Muggle para pagar esto?**

**-Sí, saqué todos mis ahorros de la Sociedad Constructora antes de ir a la Madriguera. Apuesto a que todo el dinero suelto está en la parte de abajo -se quejó Hermione, cogiendo su bolso bordado.****  
><strong>

**Los dos obreros hicieron idénticos movimientos, y Harry los imitó inconscientemente: los tres esgrimieron sus varitas. Ron, que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo qué estaba pasando, arremetió hacia al otro lado de la mesa, empujando a Hermione al otro lado de su banco. Los impactos de los hechizos de los mortífagos hicieron añicos el mosaico de la pared justo donde había estado la cabeza de Ron, mientras Harry gritó,**

**-¡Desmanius!**

**El enorme mortífago rubio fue golpeado en la cara por un rayo de la luz roja: se desplomó lateralmente, inconsciente. Su compañero, disparó otro a Ron: brillantes cuerdas negras volaron de su varita y ataron a Ron de pies a cabeza. La camarera gritó y corrió hacia la puerta. Harry envió otro Hechizo Aturdidor al mortífago de la cara torcida que había atado a Ron, pero el hechizo falló, rebotó en la ventana y golpeó a la camarera, que se desplomó delante de la puerta.**

**-¡Expulso! -gritó el mortífago, y la mesa detrás de la que estaba Harry explotó. La fuerza de la explosión le hizo golpearse contra la pared.**

**-¡Petrificus Totalus! -gritó Hermione desde fuera de su campo de visión, y el mortífago se desplomó como una estatua con un ruido sordo sobre los restos de loza, mesa, y café. Hermione salío gateando de debajo del banco, sacudiéndose del pelo los restos de cristal de un cenicero y temblando entera.**

En ese momento salió torpemente Ginny alarmada, corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazó

-¿Qué pasó?, ¡la estúpida puerta del baño se atoró! Y solo podía escuchar los gritos

-Eso tratamos de averiguar pequeña- le respondió Harry mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la llevaba a donde Hermione

**-D… diffindo, -dijo, apuntando su varita hacia Ron, que bramó de dolor cuando le cortó la rodilla de los vaqueros, dejando una profundo corte.**

**-Oh, lo siento tanto, Ron, ¡me tiembla la mano! ¡Diffindo!**

**Las cuerdas cayeron, cortadas. Ron se puso en pie, agitando los brazos para recuperar la sensibilidad. Harry trepó sobre los escombros hacia el lugar donde el enorme mortífago rubio se había desplomado al otro lado del banco.**

**-Debería haberlo reconocido, estaba allí la noche en que Dumbledore murió -dijo. Giró al mortífago moreno con el pie; los ojos del hombre se movían rápidamente de Harry y Ron a Hermione rápidamente.**

**-Éste es Dolohov" –dijo Ron-. Lo reconozco de los antiguos carteles de "Se busca". Creo que el grande es Thorfinn Rowle.**

**-¡No importa cómo se llamen! -dijo Hermione un poco histéricamente-. ¿Cómo nos encontraron? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**De algún modo su pánico pareció despejar la cabeza de Harry.**

**-Cierra con llave la puerta -le dijo- Y Ron, tú apaga las luces.**

**Miró al paralizado Dolohov, pensando rápidamente mientras la cerradura hacía clic y Ron usaba el Desiluminador para dejar el café sumido en la obscuridad. Harry podía escuchar a los hombres que habían piropeado a Hermione gritar a otra chica en la distancia.**

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? –le susurró Ron a Harry en la oscuridad; luego, incluso en voz más baja-, ¿Matarlos? Ellos nos habrían matado. Este es el mejor momento.**

**Hermione se estremeció y dio un paso atrás. Harry **se encogió de hombros**.**

**-Sólo tenemos que borrar sus memorias –dijo **Ginny**-. Es mejor de ese modo, los dejará fuera de escena. Si los matáramos, sería obvio que hemos estado aquí.**

-Ginny tienerazón-suspiró Harry

**-Tú eres el jefe -dijo Ron, que parecía enormemente aliviado-. Pero no he hecho nunca un Encantamiento Desmemorizador.**

**-Yo tampoco –dijo Hermione-. Pero sé la teoría.**

**Inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse, luego apuntó su varita mágica a la frente de Dolohov y dijo:**

**-Obliviate.**

**Inmediatamente, los ojos de Dolohov se volvieron desenfocados y soñadores.**

**-¡Brillante! -dijo Harry, dándole una palmada en la espalda-. Ocúpate del otro y de la camarera mientras Ron y yo limpiamos esto.**

**-¿Limpiar? -dijo Ron, mirando el café en parte destruido-. ¿Por qué?**

**-¿No crees que podrían preguntarse qué puede haber ocurrido si se despiertan y se encuentran en un lugar que parece que acaba de ser bombardeado?**

**-Oh, es verdad, sí. . .**

**Ron forcejeó durante un rato antes de conseguir extraer la varita de su bolsillo.**

**-No es raro que no pueda, Hermione, has encogido mis vaqueros viejos, me aprietan.**

**-Oh, lo siento tanto –siseó Hermione, y mientras arrastraba a la camarera fuera de la vista de las ventanas, Harry la escuchó farfullar una sugerencia respecto a dónde se podía clavar la varita Ron.**

**En cuanto el café fue devuelto a su condición previa, llevaron a los mortífagos de regreso a su reservado y los apoyaron mirándose el uno al otro**

**-¿Pero cómo nos encontraron? -preguntó Hermione, mirando de un hombre inerte al otro-. ¿Cómo supieron dónde estábamos?****  
><strong>

**Se volvió hacia** Ginny.

-¿Hiciste magia para salir del baño?

-Bueno…si-Ron la miro con severidad-¿Qué esperabas? Entre en pánico solo se oían las explosiones y sus gritos.

-Vale cielo pero Ron, nos encontraron antes de que Ginny hiciera magia así que…

Pero Ginny no escuchaba "Por mi culpa casi agarran a Harry, lo pudieron haber matado", tomo una decisión.

-Si no puedo usar magia, y ustedes no pueden usar magia cerca de mí, sin revelar nuestra posición… -empezó.

-No te pienso dejar sola Ginny, y puede que yo también traiga el rastreador así que tú y yo…

**-¡No nos vamos a separar! -dijo Hermione firmemente.**

**-Necesitamos un lugar seguro para escondernos –dijo Ron-. Danos tiempo para pensarlo.**

**-Grimmauld Place –dijo Harry.****  
><strong>  
><strong>Los otros<strong> tres **se quedaron con la boca abierta.**

**-¡No seas absurdo, Harry, Snape puede aparecer por allí!**

**-El padre de Ron dijo que habían puesto sortilegios contra él… e incluso aunque no hayan funcionado… - continuó antes de que Hermione empezara a argumentar- ¿qué más da? Les juro, no hay nada que desee tanto como encontrarme a Snape.**

**-Pero…**

**-Hermione, ¿Qué otro sitio hay? Es la mejor elección que tenemos. Snape es un solo mortífago. Si todavía tienen el Rastro sobre mí, tendremos multitudes de ellos sobre nosotros allá donde vayamos.**

**No podía discutir eso, aunque se notaba que le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Mientras abría la puerta del café, Ron accionó el Desiluminador para dar luz de nuevo al café. Luego, a la cuenta de tres de Harry, deshicieron los hechizos sobre sus tres víctimas, y antes de que la camarera o cualquiera de los mortífagos pudieran hacer nada más que removerse somnolientos, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían salido fuera y desaparecido en la oscuridad otra vez.**

Con Ginny acompañándoles en su aventura….

* * *

><p><em>Ja! Lo termine en una hora xD y eso que es más largo aunque he de admitir que me ayude del super internet.<em>

_Para los que se preguntan porque no han encontrado a Ginny si apenas tiene 16, la respuesta viene en el próximo capítulo._

_Si me dejan un review los quiero más que ayer…recibo de todo, quejas,sugerencias, chillidos halagos (aunque lo dudo) o aunque sea un saludo, de lo contrario pienso que nadie lee mi fic y me pondré triste y no actualizare xD_

_En sugerencias me refiero a ¿qué quieren ver en el fic? Tratare de cumplir con lo que me digan siempre y cuando no sea muy descabellado_

_Ahora me voy…tratare de actualizar pronto_

_Vicky_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ja! ya vine! y les dejo el capitulo nuevo! es mas largo de lo habitual gracias a la señora inspiración y al señor internet!_

_Gracias a todos por los reviews ahora si no los contesto uno por uno porque ando sin tiempo! haha_

_les dejo el capitulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>- -Capitulo4.-Noticias-<strong>

**En unos segundos Harry dilataba sus pulmones agradecido, y abría los ojos, estaban en medio de una tristona y familiar plaza. Casas altas y ruinosas, los miraban desde todos los lados. El número doce era visible para ellos, puesto que Dumbledore, su Guardián Secreto, les había revelado su existencia, y se encaminaron inmediatamente hacia él, comprobando a cada metro que no les seguía nadie. Subieron los peldaños de piedra, y Harry golpeó la puerta principal una vez con su varita mágica. Escucharon una serie de clics metálicos y el ruido de una cadena, luego la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y se apresuraron a atravesar el umbral.**

**Cuando Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos, las lámparas de gas, pasadas de moda, volvieron a la vida, lanzando una luz parpadeante a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Era como Harry lo recordaba: extraña, tenebrosa, las filas de cabezas de elfos caseros en la pared lanzando sombras extrañas escaleras arriba. Unas largas cortinas oscuras ocultaban el retrato de la madre de Sirius. Lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era el paraguero con forma de pierna de troll, que estaba estando tendido de lado como si Tonks acabara de chocar con él.**

**-Creo que alguien ha estado aquí -cuchicheó Hermione, señalándolo con el dedo.**

-Tonks siempre tiraba ese paragüero, a lo mejor lo dejo así cuando la orden salió de aquí- sugirió Ginny

**-¿Pero dónde están los sortilegios que pusieron contra Snape? –preguntó Harry.**

**-A lo mejor solamente se activan si aparece –sugirió Ron.**

Los cuatro chicos parecían algo temerosos de continuar caminando, al menos hasta que Ginny tomó la iniciativa

-Vamos, muero por una bebida decente en lugar de esa mezcla que nos dieron

-Muy buen punto hermanita- respondió Ron dando un paso al frente

Los hechizos Anti-Snape no se hicieron esperar, después de pasarlos Hermione abrazaba a Ron bastante alterada mientras que Ginny se había limitado a mirar con curiosidad los alrededores.

-¿Crees que los sortilegios nada más consistan en eso?

-¿nada más? Digo ¿no te bastó con eso?-Ron consolaba a Hermione que comenzaba a calmarse

-Pues… no creo que esto lo detenga

-Ginny tiene razón, Snape no tiene conciencia- bufó Harry sin dejar de mirarla, la chica a diferencia de su amiga, no había mostrado temor alguno ante los encantamientos

**-Antes de que vayamos más lejos, creo que es mejor que comprobemos -cuchicheó Hermione, y levantó su varita, diciendo-. Homenum revelio.**

**Nada ocurrió.**

**-Bueno, acabas de sufrir un gran shock -dijo Ron generosamente-. ¿Qué se supone que debería haber hecho eso?****  
><strong>

Ginny rio

-Eres un tarado Ron Homenum revelio es para verificar si hay alguien aquí, y por los resultados, es obvio que estamos solos

**-Y el viejo Polvoriento, -dijo Ron, echando una mirada a la mancha en la alfombra de la que el espectro se había levantado.**

-¿y tu como sabias eso Ginny?-preguntó Harry interesado

-Prestar atención en clases da frutos-respondió la pelirroja a tiempo que le tomaba la mano de nuevo, Ron gruño pero no comento nada.

**-Subamos -dijo Hermione, mirando asustada la misma mancha, y encabezó la marcha por las chirriantes escaleras hasta el salón del primer piso.**

**Hermione agitó su varita para encender las viejas lámparas de gas, luego, tiritando ligeramente en la fría habitación, se sentó sobre el sofá, rodeándose fuertemente con los brazos. Ron cruzó hasta la ventana y abrió las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo unos centímetros, **mientras que Ginny soltó con cuidado a Harry y examino el tapiz de la familia Black.

**-No veo a nadie ahí fuera –informó-. Y uno pensaría que si Harry tuviera todavía un Rastro sobre él, nos habrían seguido hasta aquí. Sé que no pueden entrar en la casa, pero …¿Qué pasa, Harry?"**

**Harry había dado un grito de dolor, su cicatriz había ardido cuando algo destelló cruzando su mente como una luz brillante sobre el agua. Vio una gran sombra, y sintió una cólera que no era suya liberarse a través de su cuerpo, de forma violenta y breve como una descarga eléctrica.**

**-¿Qué has visto? –preguntó Ron, avanzando hacia Harry. - ¿Le viste en mi casa?**

**-No, sólo sentí su cólera... está realmente enfadado.**

**-Pero eso podía ser en la Madriguera –dijo Ron en un tono fuerte- ¿Qué más? ¿No viste nada? ¿Estaba maldiciendo a alguien?**

**-No, sólo sentí la cólera … No podría decir…**

**Harry se sentía importunado, confuso, y Hermione no ayudó cuando dijo con voz asustada:**

**-¿Tu cicatriz, otra vez? ¿Pero qué está ocurriendo? ¡Pensaba que la conexión estaba cerrada!**

**-Lo estuvo, durante un tiempo, -farfulló Harry; la cicatriz todavía le dolía, lo que le hacía difícil concentrarse-. Creo que ha empezado a abrirse otra vez siempre que pierde el control, cómo solía...**

**-¡Pues entonces tienes que cerrar tu mente! -dijo Hermione estridentemente-. Harry, Dumbledore no quería que usaras esa conexión, quería que la cerraras ¡Por eso se supone que tenías que usar la Oclumencia! Si no, Voldemort podría introducir ideas falsas en tu mente, recuerda…**

**-Sí, recuerdo, gracias, -dijo Harry apretando los dientes; no necesitaba que Hermione le recordara que Voldemort había usado la conexión entre ellos para llevarlo una vez a una trampa, ni que su resultado había sido la muerte de Sirius. Desearía no tener que decirles lo que había visto y sentido; eso hacía a Voldemort más amenazador, como si estuviera presionando contra la ventana de la habitación, y el dolor de su cicatriz persistía y luchó contra él: era como resistir la sensación de estar enfermo.**

Al ver que Hermione se disponía a seguir regañando a Harry, Ginny decidió intervenir

-Ya Hermione déjalo descansar.

-Descansar, esa es una buena idea-musito Harry tratando de ocultar el dolor de la cicatriz

Ron afirmo con la cabeza

-Todos lo necesitamos

**El dolor en su cicatriz estaba llegando a un máximo, quemando como lo había hecho en el jardín de la Madriguera. Escuchó débilmente a Hermione decir,**

**-No quiero parecer egoísta pero, ¿podríamos usar los sacos de dormir que he traído y acampar aquí esta noche?**

Harry alcanzó a escuchar como los Weasley se mostraban de acuerdo

**-Baño -farfulló, y dejó la habitación tan rápido como pudo sin correr.**

**Apenas lo consiguió: cerró con cerrojo la puerta detrás de él con las manos temblando, se agarró la palpitante cabeza y cayó al suelo, entonces, en una explosión de agonía, sintió la rabia que no le pertenecía poseer su alma, vio una habitación larga iluminada solamente por un fuego, y al enorme mortífago rubio en el suelo, gritando y retorciéndose, y una figura más pequeña estaba de pie sobre él, con la varita extendida, mientras Harry hablaba en una voz alta, fría y despiadada.**

**-Más, Rowle, ¿o terminamos ya y alimentas a Nagini? Lord Voldemort no está seguro de perdonar esta vez... ¿Me devuelves la llamada para esto, para decirme que Harry Potter se ha escapado otra vez? Draco, dale a Rowle otra muestra de nuestro desagrado... ¡Hazlo, o siente tú mi ira!"**

**Un tronco cayó al fuego, las llamas crecieron, y arrojaron luz sobre una cara blanca aterrorizada y puntiaguda… con la sensación de emerger de debajo del agua, Harry respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos.**

**Estaba despatarrado sobre el frío suelo de mármol negro, su nariz a centímetros de la cola de una de las serpientes plateadas que servían de soporte a la bañera grande. Se incorporó. La cara petrificada y demacrada de Malfoy parecía grabada a fuego en el interior de sus ojos. Harry se sentía asqueado por lo que había visto, por el uso que Voldemort estaba dando a Draco.**

**Sonó un agudo golpe en la puerta, y Harry saltó cuando la voz de Hermione resonó.**

**-Harry, ¿quieres tu cepillo de dientes? Lo tengo aquí.**

**-Sí, gracias, -dijo, luchando por mantener un tono informal mientras se levantaba para dejarla entrar.**

Detrás de ella se encontraba Ginny que lo miro con preocupación, pero no dijo nada salvo que ella también necesitaba lavarse los dientes, espero a que Hermione bajara para dirigirse a Harry

-¿En serio tratas de evitar que entre a tu mente?

-¿Tú también me vas a regañar?-contestó Harry de mala manera

Ginny se ofendió

-No es regaño Harry, si he querido que te regañen me limitaba a avisarle a Hermione, ya sé que no estoy en posición de regañarte y más tomando en cuenta que no me quieren aquí y que me piensan regresar a la madriguera cuanto antes, porque al fin y al cabo no valgo lo suficiente para que confíes en mí, buenas noches- finalizo la chica mientras salía del cuarto del baño. Harry se golpeó mentalmente

-Ginny espera

La alcanzó antes de que comenzara a bajar los escalones y la acercó al baño para evitar que sus amigos los escucharan

-Calabacita, discúlpame no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, no te queremos regresar porque no te queramos aquí si no porque es más seguro. Y si confió en ti pero entiéndeme solo el hecho de que supieras lo mismo que nosotros, ya provocaría que el ministerio cayera sobre ti

-No es verdad, si quisieras saber que estoy segura te gustaría tenerme aquí que es donde puedes saberlo todo el tiempo.

Harry se quedó sin respuesta, Ginny sonrió.

-¿Tengo razón cierto?

-Pues-comenzó Harry sin saber exactamente que decir- en parte si, mira lo veremos mañana ¿vale?, me muero de sueño

-Claro cielo- respondió Ginny más animada mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos con un beso.

Ambos bajaron a donde ya estaban Ron y Hermione preparándose para dormir, Ron estaba en un claro dilema.

-¿Por sorteo?- murmuro para sí mientras Hermione soltaba una carcajada

-¿Por sorteo que Ron?-preguntó Ginny interesada

-Pues, solo hay un sillón el punto es si tu duermes ahí o Hermione, no caben las dos

-Que lo haga Hermione yo duermo aquí-respondió Ginny señalando el saco de dormir de la orilla más alejada- Y Harry aquí- añadió señalando el de a un lado

-ah no, estoy de acuerdo con que Hermione en el sillón pero tu donde pueda verte así que estarás ahí- dijo señalando el saco junto al sillón- y Harry en la orilla

-¡Pero yo quiero que Harry me abrace!** , **prometo portarme bien

-Parecen niños ¿se los han dicho?-intervino Harry-Ron tú en el saco junto al sofá, yo en el de la orilla y Ginny en medio ¿hecho?

-Está bien- acepto Ginny con una sonrisa radiante mientras acercaba su saco al de Harry

-Tu mandas amigo, pero lo de portarte bien sigue en pie Ginny.

Esta se limitó a asentir mientras entraba en su saco, Harry tomo aire para calmarse y entro al suyo, basto una mirada de Ginny para que supiera que la debía abrazar; y simplemente no pudo con la tentación y la beso, una, dos, perdió la cuenta de cuantos pequeños besos le había dado mientras la chica reía antes de escuchar a Ron.

-¡Ginny! te voy a mandar al sofá si continuas

-Mejor hazle caso Ginny, el sofá está demasiado cómodo, no me quiero bajar.

-¿Pero yo que? ¡Es Harry!

-Basta- el aviso de Ron con la voz más severa fue suficiente para que Ginny se quedara con el antojo y se acurrucara para dormir con una sonrisa traviesa y teniendo dos pensamientos:

1.-ya había ganado un punto a su favor para acompañar al trio

2.- mientras lo hiciera iba a poner a prueba el instinto protector de su hermano.

**Harry se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, envuelto en un saco de dormir **aun abrazado a Ginny. **Un resquicio de cielo era visible entre las pesadas cortinas. Era de un frío y claro azul como de tinta aguada, en algún punto entre la noche y el amanecer, y todo estaba en silencio a excepción de las respiraciones lentas y profundas de Ron, Hermione **y Ginny**  
><strong>**Miro hacia arriba al ensombrecido techo, al candelabro lleno de telarañas. Menos de veinticuatro horas antes, había estado de pie a la luz del sol a la entrada de la carpa, esperando a los invitados de la boda para guiarlos a sus asientos. Parecía que desde entonces hubiera pasado toda una vida. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Acostado en el suelo pensó en los Horrocruxes, en la intimidante y compleja misión que Dumbledore le había dejado… Dumbledore…**

Todo lo que le había ocultado, lo del valle de godric, su hermana, tantas cosas, Harry bufo por lo bajo.

**Harry no podía soportar yacer allí sin nada más que amargos pensamientos por compañía. Desesperado por hacer algo, por conseguir una distracción, se deslizó fuera del saco de dormir, cogió su varita, y se arrastró fuera de la habitación. En el descansillo susurró, "lumos", y comenzó a subir las escaleras a la luz de la varita.****  
><strong>

-¿A dónde vamos Harry?-el chico se giró ante la voz adormilada de Ginny, que había tomado su varita también y lo seguía, con su enojo había olvidado que debía moverse con cuidado para no despertarla.

-A dar un paseo por la casa- contesto finalmente cuando llegó hasta donde estaba el; la chica se limitó a asentir y tomarle la mano para seguirlo.

**En el segundo descansillo se hallaba el dormitorio en el que él y Ron habían dormido la última vez que habían estado allí; miró dentro de la habitación. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas y la ropa de cama había sido rasgada. Harry recordó la pierna de troll derribada en el piso de abajo. Alguien había registrado la casa después de que la Orden se hubiera ido. ¿Snape? ¿O tal vez Mundungus, que había hurtado bastantes cosas de esta casa tanto antes como después de la muerte de Sirius? La mirada de Harry vagó hacia el retrato que a veces contenía a Phineas Nigellus Black, el tatara-tatarabuelo de Sirius, pero estaba vacío, mostrando solamente un turbio telón de fondo. Evidentemente Phineas Nigellus estaba pasando la noche en el estudio del Director en Hogwarts.**

Continuaron subiendo hasta otra estancia donde había 2 puertas, una, evidentemente habitación de Sirius, esta se encontraba desordenada. Sin mediar palabra, ambos chicos comenzaron a examinar lo que había en el cuarto, todo estaba aparte de revuelto, sucio, cosa que no pareció molestar a Ginny.

**Harry se agachó, levantó unos pocos trozos de papel, y los examinó. Reconoció uno como parte de una vieja edición de Historia de la Magia, de Bathilda Bagshot, y otro como perteneciente a un manual sobre el mantenimiento de motos. El tercero estaba escrito a mano y arrugado. Lo aliso.**

_**Querido Canuto**_

_**¡Gracias, gracias, por el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry! Fue su preferido de lejos. Apenas tiene un año y ya se eleva rápidamente sobre la escoba de juguete, se le veía tan complacido consigo mismo. Te adjunto una fotografía para que lo veas. Sabes que solo se eleva unos dos pies del piso pero casi mata al gato y destrozó un jarrón horrible que Petunia me envío por navidad (no me quejo de esto). Por supuesto que James creyó que había sido muy gracioso, dice que va a ser un gran jugador de Quidditch, pero tendremos que guardar todos los adornos y asegurarnos de no apartar los ojos de él mientras está en ello.**_

_**Tuvimos un muy tranquilo té de cumpleaños, solo nosotros y la vieja Bathilda que siempre fue muy dulce con nosotros y se le cae la baba con Harry. Sentimos tanto que no pudieras venir, pero la Orden tiene que ser lo primero, y de cualquier forma ¡Harry no es lo bastante mayor como saber que es su cumpleaños! James se siente un poco frustrado por estar aquí encerrado, trata de no demostrarlo pero yo puedo verlo… además Dumbledore todavía tiene su Capa de Invisibilidad, así que no tiene posibilidad de hacer ni una pequeña excursión. Si pudieras visitarnos, eso le alegraría muchísimo .Colagusano estuvo aquí el fin de semana pasado. Me pareció que estaba triste, pero probablemente fuera por lo de los McKinnons; lloré toda la noche cuando me enteré.**_

_**Bathilda nos visita casi todos los días, es una viejecita fascinante que cuenta historias de lo más fantásticas acerca de Dumbledore. ¡No estoy segura de sí a él le agradaría mucho si se enterara! De hecho, no sé cuánto creerle, porque parece increíble que Dumbledore**__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>A Harry le pareció que las extremidades se le habían entumecido. Se quedó inmóvil allí de pie, sosteniendo el milagroso papel entre los dedos insensibles mientras dentro de él una especie de erupción silenciosa emanaba alegría y pena que retumbaba en igual medida a través de sus venas. Caminó tambaleándose hasta la cama, y se sentó.<strong>

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

Este, aun en una especie de trance, se limitó a mostrarle la carta, Ginny la tomó con cuidado y la leyó, Harry aprovechó para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir; "Es una carta de mamá, ella la escribió, la tocó…"

-Esto… es…increíble Harry- Ginny borró la sonrisa al ver que Harry tenía los ojos brillantes, se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició la cabeza, despeinándolo aún más-Cielo, ¿te digo algo?

-¿Umm?

-Tu "g" es idéntica a la de tu madre

-Lo sé-respondió con una sonrisa-¿Qué crees que diga de Dumbledore?

-Ni idea, falta una parte de la carta, ¿la buscamos?

-Seguro

Ginny se levantó y obligó a Harry a levantarse a tiempo que le besaba los parpados para quitarle las lágrimas que no había podido contener.

**Harry se levantó y examinó el suelo, tal vez el resto de la carta estuviera por allí en alguna parte. Agarró papeles, tratándolos, en su avidez, con tan poca consideración como el que los había examinado en primer lugar, abrió cajones, sacudió libros, se puso de pie sobre una silla para pasar la mano por encima del armario, y gateó debajo de la cama y del sillón.**

**Al final, yaciendo boca abajo sobre el piso, divisó lo que parecía un pedazo de papel roto debajo del juego de cajones. Cuando lo tomó, resultó ser gran parte de la fotografía que Lily había descrito en la carta. Un bebé de cabello negro se elevaba rápidamente dentro y fuera de la fotografía en una pequeña escoba, rugiendo de risa, y un par de piernas que debían pertenecer a James lo perseguían.**

Harry no sabía si debía mostrársela a Ginny, pero antes de que pudiera decidir algo, la chica la tomo de sus manos y la miró, sonriendo ante la visión de un Harry tan pequeño e inocente, se la devolvió con un brillo de complicidad en los ojos.

**Harry se metió la fotografía en el bolsillo junto con la carta de Lily y continuó buscando la segunda hoja.**

**No obstante, después de un cuarto de hora, se vio forzado a concluir que el resto de la carta de su madre había desaparecido. ¿Sencillamente se había perdido en los dieciséis años que habían pasado desde que había sido escrita, o se la había llevado quienquiera que fuera que había registrado la habitación? Harry volvió a leer la primera hoja nuevamente, esta vez buscando pistas de que podría haber hecho que la segunda hoja fuera de valor. Su escoba de juguete difícilmente pudiera ser considerada interesante por los mortífagos… la única cosa potencialmente útil que podía ver en ella era que contuviera posible información acerca de Dumbledore. Parece increíble que Dumbledore… ¿Qué?**

-¿Harry? ¿Ginny?-La voz de Hermione buscándolos sonaba desesperada

-Acá arriba-gritó Harry

-Nos asustaron, nos despertamos y no estaban-se giró y gritó- ¡Ron están acá arriba!

-¡Mas les vale que estén vestidos!

Ginny soltó una carcajada mientras Harry se sonrojaba.

-Ginny-intervino Hermione- vamos a desayunar, ¿ te importaría fijarte si hay algo comestible en la cocina?, sirve que calmas a tu hermanito

-Claro-respondió la chica divertida mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras dispuesta a burlarse de Ron

**-¿Te parece que bajemos a la cocina? –Sugirió Hermione después de una pequeña pausa-. ¿A buscar algo de desayunar?**

**Accedió, pero de mala gana, y la siguió al descansillo y más allá vio la segunda puerta que daba al rellano. Había profundas marcas de arañazos en la pintura debajo de un pequeño letrero en el que no había reparado en la oscuridad. Cruzó el rellano para leerlo. Era un pequeño letrero pomposo, escrito con prolija letra manuscrita, el tipo de cosa que Percy Weasley podría haber pegado en la puerta de su dormitorio.**

_**No entrar**_

_**Sin el expreso permiso de**_

_**Regulus Arcturus Black**_

**Harry se vio invadido por la excitación, pero no se dio cuenta enseguida del porque. Volvió a leer el letrero. Hermione ya estaba un tramo de escaleras por debajo de él.**

**-Hermione, -dijo, y se sorprendió de que su voz sonara tan calmada-. Vuelve a subir aquí.**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-R.A.B. Creo que lo he encontrado.**

**Se oyó un jadeo, y luego Hermione que subía corriendo las escaleras.**

**-¿En la carta de tu madre? Pero no vi…**

**Harry negó con la cabeza, señalando al letrero de Regulus. Ella lo leyó, luego cogió a Harry por el brazo, con tanta fuerza que este dio un respingo.**

**-¿El hermano de Sirius? –susurró.**

**-Era un mortífago, -dijo Harry-. Sirius me habló de él, se unió a ellos cuando era verdaderamente joven y luego se arrepintió y trato de abandonar… por lo que lo mataron.**

**-¡Eso encaja! –Jadeó Hermione-. ¡Si era un mortífago tenía acceso a Voldemort, y si se sintió desencantado, entonces podría haber deseado la caída de Voldemort!**

**Soltó a Harry, se inclinó sobre la barandilla, y gritó,**

**-¡Ron! ¡RON! ¡Sube, rápido!**

**Un minuto después apareció Ron resoplando, con la varita lista en la mano.**

**-¿Qué pasa? Si son voluminosas arañas otra vez quiero desayunar antes de…**

**Frunció el ceño ante el letrero que Hermione estaba señalando silenciosamente en la puerta de Regulus.**

**-¿Qué? Ese era el hermano de Sirius, ¿verdad? Regulus Arcturus… Regulus… ¡R.A.B! El relicario… ¿Suponen que…?****  
><strong>

**-Averigüémoslo, -dijo Harry. Empujo la puerta; estaba cerrada. Hermione apuntó el picaporte con la varita y dijo, -Alohomora. Se oyó un clic, y la puerta se abrió.**

**Después de revisar muy superficialmente los chicos no encontraron ningún relicario.**

**-¿Entonces, eso es todo? ¿No está aquí?**

**-Oh, aún podría estar aquí, pero bajo encantamientos protectores, -dijo Hermione-. Encantamientos para prevenir que sea convocado mágicamente, tú sabes.**

**-Como el que Voldemort puso sobre el pedestal de piedra en la cueva, -dijo Harry, recordando como había sido incapaz de convocar el falso relicario.**

**-¿Entonces, cómo se supone que lo encontraremos? -preguntó Ron.**

**-Buscando manualmente, -dijo Hermione.**

**-Buena idea, -dijo Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y reanudando su búsqueda en las cortinas.**

**Durante más de una hora, peinaron cada pulgada de la habitación, pero al final, se vieron forzados a concluir que el relicario no estaba allí.**

**El sol había ascendido ya; su luz los deslumbraba aún a través de los sucios ventanales.**

**-Aunque podría estar en otra parte de la casa, -dijo Hermione con un tono animado mientras bajaban las escaleras. Mientras a Harry y Ron se les veían más bien desalentados, parecía que ella se había vuelto mas resuelta-. Tanto si se las ingenió para destruirlo como si no, querría mantenerlo oculto de Voldemort, ¿no es así? ¿Recuerdan todas esas cosas espantosas de las que tuvimos que librarnos cuando estuvimos aquí la última vez? Ese reloj que lanzaba rayos a todo el mundo y esas viejas túnicas que trataron de estrangular a Ron; Regulus podría haberlos puesto allí para proteger el escondrijo del relicario, aunque no nos dimos cuenta en ese… ese…**

**Harry y Ron la miraron. Estaba parada con un pie en el aire, con la mirada perdida de alguien a quien le hubieran hecho un Encantamiento Desmemorizador, hasta sus ojos estaban desenfocados.**

**-…en ese momento, -terminó la frase con un susurro.**

**-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Ron**

**-Había un relicario.**

**-¿Qué? –dijeron Harry y Ron juntos.**

**-En el armario del salón de dibujo. Nadie pudo abrirlo. Y nosotros… nosotros…**

**Harry sintió como si se le hubiera deslizado un ladrillo a través del pecho hacia el estómago. Lo recordaba. Hasta había manipulado la cosa mientras se la pasaban unos a otros, cada cual en su turno intentando espiar en su interior. Lo habían tirado a un saco de basura, junto con la caja de rapé de polvo Wartcap y la caja de música que había hecho que todo el mundo se sintiera somnoliento…**

**-Kreacher nos robó muchas cosas, -dijo Harry. Era su única oportunidad, la única pequeña esperanza que les quedaba, e iba a aferrarse a ella hasta que se viera obligado a desecharla-. Tenía un escondite lleno de cosas en la alacena de la cocina. Vamos.**

**Bajó las escaleras corriendo saltando los peldaños de dos en dos, los otros dos yendo como relámpagos a su estela. Hicieron tanto ruido que cuando pasaron por el vestíbulo despertaron al retrato de la madre de Sirius.**

**-¡Kreacher!****  
><strong>  
>El elfo llego y estuvieron un buen rato hablando con él acerca del relicario, para después mandarlo a buscar a Mundungus, este agradecido por el trato que le habían dado se apresuró a ejecutar la orden.<p>

-Vale- comenzó Ron más animado-¿Ahora si buscamos algo que comer?

-¡Ron! Es increíble como solo piensas en comer acabamos de enterarnos que Kreacher….

-Ginny- susurro Harry en voz queda

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ron confundido, mientras Hermione daba un brinco asustada

-La mande a buscar algo a la cocina para comer hace horas, ¿Dónde está?

-¿QUÉ?

-Ron,¿ tú no la viste?-preguntó Hermione preocupada mientras Harry se ponía a gritar llamándola

-¡GINNY!

-Pues, me molesto alegando que Harry era muy rápido con las cosas, discutimos, ella aceptó que solo estaba explorando la casa cuando ustedes me llamaron.

-¡GINNY!

-¿Dónde pudo haber ido?

-Ayer estaba preocupada por su rastreador, ojalá no se le haya ocurrido irse…

-Ni lo pienses Ron- respondió Hermione preocupada, aunque en su interior sabía que era probable

Harry estaba al borde de la histeria e ignoraba los alaridos de la madre de Sirius que se había vuelto a despertar por los gritos de Harry

-¡GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY SI NO ME RESPONDES TE JURO QUE EN MI VIDA TE VUELVO A ABRAZAR!-Harry también sospechaba que la chica se había ido para dejarlos en paz y ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo "Maldición estoy muy llorón hoy, pero ¡ES GINNY!"

Tomo aire para gritar de nuevo a tiempo que Hermione callaba a la señora Black de manera que la voz de Harry retumbo por toda la casa.

-¡YA ME ESCUCHASTE GINNY CONTESTAME!

El trio había perdido las esperanzas, se miraron entre si cuando escucharon la voz llorosa de Ginny en el recibidor

-Aquí Harry

¿Por qué sus piernas se tenían que enredar de esa manera?, Harry maldijo en voz baja, se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia el origen de la voz, encontró a Ginny con los ojos hinchados, la capa de invisibilidad en una mano y un periódico en otra, no atino a hacer otra cosa más que levantarla en brazos y besarla, Ginny le correspondió para después abrazarlo y seguir llorando, los tres amigos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Maldición Ginny otra que desapareces y te cumplo la de no abrazarte.

La chica respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar.

-No encontré nada de comer así que tome dinero muggle, la capa y fui a conseguir algo, pero en el camino encontré a unos "aurores" que están vigilando aquí Harry, uno de ellos tiro esto-dijo señalando el periódico-y pues aproveche y lo tome sin que se diera cuenta, lo fui a leer a un lugar tranquilo, pero…perdí la noción del tiempo…es que… ¡Es horrible Harry!-termino sollozando de nuevo

Harry se apresuró a llevarla a la sala para abrazarla y tranquilizarla.

-¿Es algo acerca de la Madriguera cierto?-pregunto Ron que estaba pálido

Ginny se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Hermione tomo con cuidado el periódico y lo leyó en silencio, después de unos segundos soltó una exclamación de horror y leyó

-_El equipo de Aurores del ministerio de magia acudió en busca de Harry Potter para realizarle unas preguntas acerca de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, ya que es un posible sospechoso del asesinato de este._

-¿QUE?-exclamaron los chicos mientras Ginny que seguía abrazada a Harry musitó:

-Eso no es lo peor

Hermione continúo leyendo

-_El señor Potter provoco un caos en la celebración de la boda en la que estaba, haciéndoles creer a los presentes que era el señor tenebroso que lo buscaba, los aurores trataron de controlar la situación pero Potter prendió fuego a la carpa aumentando el caos y el horror, para después huir; el incendio cobró 3 vidas, incluyendo la de su antigua ex novia Ginevra Weasley que quedó atrapada bajo los escombros y su cuerpo no pudo recuperarse ya que se calcinó. Esto sin duda nos demuestra de que Harry Potter no es el santo que todos creen que es._

Todos guardaron silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno...-Comenzó Ron-de algo podemos estar seguros.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ginny

-Que definitivamente ya no puedes volver a la madriguera….

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p><em>Terminado el capitulo 4! siii! xD<em>

_ahora se podran imaginar porque el detector, (o rastreador como quieran decirle) no detecta la magia de Ginny_

_¿esperaban que la regresara a su casita? Pues no!_

_ahora la pregunta es ¿le diran de los horrocruxes o la llevaran de cocinera?_

_espero reviews..._

**_Vickyy_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ya vine!_

_me habia tardado porque andaba con falta de inspiracion gracias a los pocos reviews :(_

_ahora me tardare un poquito mas en actualizar...el proximo lunes regreso a clases _

_les dejo el nuevo capitulo!_

* * *

><p>-Capitulo 5.-Tomando decisiones-<p>

_-Bueno...-Comenzó Ron-de algo podemos estar seguros._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó Ginny _

_-Que definitivamente ya no puedes volver a la madriguera…._

-Eso es obvio Ron- intervino Harry

-Bueno…lo es para ti, al fin y al cabo; te encanta la perspectiva de que este aquí ¿no? –Ron estaba furioso, eso se notaba perfectamente- No te interesa que corra peligro, no te interesa lo que haya pasado en la madriguera, porque ¡claro! Eres el elegido ¿no? Y por eso solo importa tu comodidad y felicidad total si le pasa algo a Ginny…

-BASTA RON-lo interrumpió Harry, tenía los puños apretados; lo único que evitaba que se levantara y le partiera la cara a Ron era el hecho de que Ginny, aprovechando que momentos antes Harry la había estado abrazando, lo aferraba con fuerza de la cintura- Sabes muy bien que quiero a tu hermana con mi vida, y que no es mi culpa que este aquí, además el hecho que esté con nosotros ciertamente la pone en peligro, mas no significa que no esté lista para afrontarlo…

-Opino lo mismo que Harry si me lo preguntan- intervino Hermione, que miraba preocupada como Ron estaba de pie con una mirada furiosa, mientras que Harry estaba aún atrapado por culpa de Ginny, pero esta, ante una señal de Hermione lo soltó con cuidado.

-El punto es Hermione- murmuró Ron con los dientes apretados sin dejar de ver a Harry-Que nadie te pregunto tu opinión.

Esta vez Ginny no hizo ningún movimiento para impedir que Harry se fuera sobre Ron, cayeron en la alfombra, el pelirrojo parecía sorprendido de que su mejor amigo lo estuviera golpeando de aquella manera, Harry se las ingenió para sentarse a horcadas sobre su pecho aprisionando sus brazos con las piernas dejándolo completamente indefenso.

-NUNCA…TRATES…ASI…A…UNA…MUJER-le grito Harry recalcando cada palabra con un golpe en la cara del pelirrojo.

-HARRY BASTA- Hermione se había puesto de pie y tiraba del cuerpo de su amigo para separarlo de Ron, al no lograr nada, se giró hacia Ginny, quien se encontraba mirando la escena con una mezcla de indiferencia pues sabía que Ron se lo merecía y curiosidad del porque ninguno de los tres usaba su varita.

-¡Ginny ayúdame!

-Umm, mi hermano se lo merece-Ginny observaba entretenida como Harry se zafaba de su agarre y continuaba golpeando a su hermano.

-¡Ginny!

-Vale, vale…solo porque no quiero que Harry se lastime más los nudillos-Ginny apuntó con su varita a los chicos mientras Hermione se hacía a un lado-¡protego!

-Ambos fueron separados por una sólida pared, Harry se levantó furioso, girándose para ver a Ginny que se limitó a retarlo con la mirada, ante esto bufó, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ginny miro a su hermano y no pudo evitar sonreír, Harry le había dado una muy buena paliza para haber estado golpeándolo alrededor de un minuto solamente, tenía rota la nariz y su cara en general estaba morada, para rematar la escena miraba el sitio por donde había salido su amigo con cara de idiota, como si hubiera sido víctima de un confundus. Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa para después salir en búsqueda de Harry, probablemente para regañarlo o bien, tranquilizarlo.

Ron tras unos minutos de silencio miró a Ginny; abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua, la chica no pudo más y soltó una sonora carcajada, su hermano reacciono ante eso.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es tan gracioso?

-¡TU!- respondió Ginny con gran esfuerzo entre risas

-Muy graciosa, hace 15 minutos estabas llorando en brazos de Harry y ahora de ríes de mí.

-Sí, buen punto-Ginny se puso seria de repente y le lanzo una mirada furiosa- debo no dirigirte la palabra y hacerte un hechizo moco-murciélago por todo lo que dijiste; sabes bien que Harry no lo merecía, y mucho menos Hermione.

-Si- Ron parecía abatido- no sé qué me paso, pero es que en la madriguera te creen muerta ¿te has puesto a pensar lo que están sufriendo mamá, papá y todos?

-Y ¿porque crees que lloraba idiota? De seguro porque Rita Skeeter me conmovió, yo también estoy alterada y no por eso ando gritándole a todos ¿o sí?

-Pues no… ¿fue Skeeter?

-Sí, esa vieja bruja

-Al menos sabemos que no tienes el detector

-¿En serio?

Ron asintió mientras se sentaba en un sofá

-Papá una vez nos dijo que al morir un mago menor de edad, aunque no apareciera el cuerpo apagan manualmente el detector, ya que de lo contrario detectaría magia con que hicieran cerca de la tumba, el tuyo ya debe de estar apagado, por eso no llegaron más después de derrotar a los de la cafetería.

-No lo había pensado así

-Ya lo vez, si pienso

Antes de que Ginny pudiera responder algo ácido, Hermione se asomó

-Chicos, Harry fue a conseguir algo de comer, deberían ir a asearse

-¿Cómo es que no pasó?-preguntó Ginny confundida

-Llevaba la capa

-Ya decía yo que algo me había pateado, pero no vi nada-dijo Ron sonriendo-pensé que alucinaba

-Pues ya vez que no- respondió Hermione mientras con un movimiento de varita arreglaba la alfombra, Ginny le lanzo una mirada significativa a Ron, mientras iba en busca del baño.

-Hermione-comenzó Ron, estaba nervioso- yo quería pedirte una disculpa

-No es necesario Ron, estábamos todos muy nerviosos

-Ya, pero Harry tiene razón, no debí hablarte así

-Yo **siempre **tengo la razón Ronald- Harry había llegado cargado de unas bolsas que olían bastante bien.

Hermione sonrió.

-¿Qué compraste?

- Pollo de Kentucky**-respondió Harry mientras cruzaba la estancia tranquilamente

-¿Kentucky?-pregunto Ron con una mueca -¿qué es eso?

-Un restaurante- respondió Hermione mientras tomaba la comida

-Ron

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-No pienso disculparme

-No lo necesitas, pero yo sí, te culpe de todo de lo que no debía, lo lamento.

-Más te vale-respondió Harry con una sonrisa-¿Hermione?

-Fue al comedor

-no pregunte donde estaba, ¿ya te disculpaste con ella?

-ah, ¡claro!

Harry asintió con la cabeza a tiempo que Ginny bajaba las escaleras

-¡Huele a pollo!

-Y también huele a apetito Weasley-bromeó Harry mientras la abrazaba

-Umm, también, déjame ver tus manos

-¿mis manos?-preguntó curioso mientras las extendía con las palmas para arriba- no sabía que te gustara la adivinación

-Tonto-respondió Ginny haciendo girar sus manos y soltó un pequeño gritito-¡HERMIONE!

Esta llegó bastante asustada, Ron también parecía preocupado

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tienes algo que cure esto?-pregunto Ginny mientras señalaba los nudillos de Harry que estaban morados y unos pocos ya negros.

-Umm si-Hermione también miro horrorizada las manos de su amigo-vamos Harry

Este la siguió murmurando algo sobre exageraciones con las heridas.

-Demonios, con razón quede así- murmuro Ron señalando su cara

-Te lo merecías

-lo se

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente entre bromas de Harry y Hermione sobre cual Weasley comía más, por la tarde mientras exploraban y ordenaban la casa, Harry no dejo de pensar en Ginny, ¿le explicaría lo de los horrocruxes?, no se le ocurría otra manera, sabía que si callaban, los descubriría igualmente y se iba a enojar peor, pero, la pondría en un riesgo mayor y lo sabía. Harry suspiro mientras miraba distraídamente los vendajes que le habían puesto en las manos, haciendo que estuvieran el doble de torpes, tendría que hablar con sus amigos.

Prefirió hacerlo por separado, abordando a Ron en una de las recamaras superiores, donde se peleaba con pequeñas arañas. Ni siquiera pensó antes de responder

-No podemos decirle, ¡ya es demasiado peligro que nos acompañe amigo!, mira es buena cocinando, si kreacher se niega a hacerlo, Ginny lo hará.

Y se negó a tener una discusión al respecto. Estar con Hermione a solas fue más difícil, Ginny se había instalado en la misma recamara de ella, cuando Harry le pidió a Hermione que lo acompañara al supermercado por algo para cenar, Ginny intervino alegando que necesitaba salir.

Después de cenar algo de pan que habían conseguido, Harry supo de inmediato como abordar a su amiga.

-¡El último en terminar de cenar lava los trastos al estilo muggle!- exclamó durante la cena

Hermione iba a discutir (sabía que su amiga podría poner a lavar los trastos con magia) pero le lanzó una mirada significativa para que callara, Ginny que le faltaban tres cuartas partes de su taza de chocolate protestó.

-¡No se vale Harry!- hizo cara de perrito regañado que Harry se esforzó en ignorar-¡yo disfruto más mi comida!, además, ¿me vas a negar que me quedo lo suficientemente delicioso como para tomar otra más?

-Ya llevas 3 tazas enana- intervino Ron con una sonrisa

-¡Y tú 5!

-Entonces los lavan entre los dos-respondió Hermione, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de ambos.

Después de dejarlos lavando los trastes, Harry habló con Hermione, ella fue más pensativa.

-Ni idea Harry, creo que deberíamos decirle, no es tan pequeña como para no saber, pero, estará más en peligro

Estaban hablando en voz baja acerca de las ventajas y desventajas de decirle todo cuanto vieron que Ginny iba subiendo las escaleras mientras bromeaba con Ron. Ambos estaban empapados y lo suficientemente distraídos para no notar como separaban cabezas los otros dos

Harry se levantó de un brinco al notar que Ginny tiritaba de frio.

-Déjenme adivinar-bufó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la tendía a Ginny-¿Juego familiar?

Ginny se limitó a sonreír y ponerse la chaqueta.

-Es culpa de Ginny, me hace enojar.

-Y con eso de que es tan difícil

Ginny rió

-Necesito un baño

-Espera enana-murmuro Ron, mientras la tomaba de un brazo con cuidado-Tenemos un problema contigo. Harry se puso nervioso, no estaba listo para tomar una decisión.

-¿cuál?-preguntó la pelirroja confundida

-La ropa, a diferencia de ti, Hermione alcanzó a guardar gran parte de nuestra ropa.

-Eso se soluciona fácilmente-intervino Harry- mañana vamos a una tienda muggle y te conseguimos ropa.

-¿Y con qué dinero?-pregunto Ron

Harry saco de su chaqueta, que traía Ginny un fajo de billetes bastante grueso, Hermione pudo apreciar que la mayoría eran de 500 libras.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Los Dursley lo olvidaron, y en mi mochila traigo un poco más que pedí en gringotts que me cambiaran.

-Ok Harry iremos a comprarla mañana, pero deberá ser con cuidado ¿Te recuerdo que aún hay mortífagos vigilando ahí afuera?-Hermione parecía nerviosa

-De acuerdo, ¿pueden ir tú y Ginny solas? No cabemos los cuatro en la capa, Ron y yo esperaremos noticias de Kreacher.

-¿De kreacher? –Preguntó Ginny extrañada- ¿a dónde fue?

Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos.

-Lo mandamos a un encargo- respondió Harry- no debe tardar

Ginny se encogió de hombros molesta, se había dado cuenta de que le ocultaban algo.

- Me voy a bañar

Los días siguientes transcurrieron sin mayores noticias, Ginny seguía molesta con los tres por ocultarle información, o al menos lo estaba antes de que Harry, una tarde, aprovechando que estaba entretenida guardando su ropa, la ataco a besos y abrazos.

-Basta Harry- rió Ginny sin poder controlarse

-Vale, vale-repuso el chico con una sonrisa-pero es que odio que estés molesta conmigo

-Uds. tienen la culpa

Harry suspiró

-Lo sé, créeme que pienso en la manera de que Ron este de acuerdo con que te digamos todo, pero.

-Es muy testarudo

-Si

-¿Harry?

-Umm

-Eh, bueno, ya que voy a acompañarlos…no tenemos por qué seguir separados, ¿cierto?

-No

Ginny sonrió y le planto un beso en la barbilla

-Ahora, fuera

-¿Qué?

-Estoy arreglando la ropa Harry, y ya comienzo con la íntima…Fuera

Harry suspiro, le dio un último beso a la chica y salió de la habitación.

Horas después llego Remus, después de platicar, o más bien discutir con él. Los tres amigos estaban furiosos entre ellos. **Harry bajó la mirada a sus pies, pensando en su padre. ¿Habría aprobado James lo que su hijo había dicho a su viejo amigo?**

Ginny bajo las escaleras algo asustada

-¿Qué paso?

-Vino Remus a darnos algunas nuevas y Harry acabo discutiendo con el- Ron se mesaba el cabello mientras hablaba-¡Demonios! Olvide preguntarle acerca de la madriguera ¿Cómo estarán mamá y papá?

-Seguro que bien-se apresuró a responder Harry al ver que Ginny palidecía.

Harry leyó el profeta seguro de que sus amigos y su novia estaban comunicándose con miradas. Leyó el artículo de Skeeter acerca de Dumbledore, cuando se hartó de ello, hizo a un lado su periódico dispuesto a descargar su furia con los tres pero un **ensordecedor crack llenó la cocina.**

**Por primera vez en tres días Harry se había olvidado del todo de Kreacher. Su primer pensamiento fue que Lupin había irrumpido en la habitación, y durante una fracción de segundo, no se fijó en la masa de extremidades que se retorcían y que había aparecido de la nada junto a su silla. Se apresuró a ponerse en pie mientras Keacker se desenredaba y se inclinaba ante Harry, croando,**

**-Kreacher ha vuelto con el ladrón Mundungus Fletcher, Amo.**

Ginny se limitó a escuchar el interrogatorio que le hicieron a Mundungus acerca del guardapelo pero un rato después, cuando lo dejaron ir, los enfrentó.

-¿Qué tiene de importante ese guardapelo?

Harry suspiró y tomo una decisión.

-Que ese guardapelo Ginny, es un horrocrux

* * *

><p><em>¿Que opinan?<em>

_Harry tomo la decisión correcta?_

_Tuve que modificar algunas cosas para que Ginny entrara bien en la historia, y modificare mas_

_Ya saben:_

_ reviews= vickyy contenta _

__vickyy contenta = actualizar mas ___rápido_

_recibo sugerencias, quejas y de todo xD_

_saludos!_

_Vickyy_


	6. Chapter 6

Nat Potter W.- Gracias por el review, significa mucho para mí que te molestes en seguir esta locura xD

Roscarmen.- Siempre la continuare xD

Ninna-Kagamine.- Te daré gusto: P

3v4ns.- ¿Lo acabo de empezar y la yo quieres terminado? Haha te entiendo…tratare de actualizar rápido

Luniz Potter.- Por eso es más fácil que esté muerta haha

Lilius's fan- Gracias por el review! Me hiciste más feliz

¿Qué les puedo decir? El próximo lunes regreso a clases D=

Haha bueno…les dejo el capi hablamos al final

* * *

><p>-Capítulo 6.-Investigando, planeando-<p>

_-¿Qué tiene de importante ese guardapelo?_

_Harry suspiró y tomo una decisión._

_-Que ese guardapelo Ginny, es un horrocrux_

-¿hocorrux? ¿Qué es un hocorrux?

- horrocrux calabacita, horrocrux

-¿Qué es un horrocrux?

-Eso, pequeña, lo investigas tú.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y DE DONDE LO INVESTIGO?

-Umm internet

Ron echó a reír aliviado, Hermione miró nerviosa a Ginny.

-muy gracioso Potter-murmuró Ginny

-Solo te puedo decir que es algo vital para derrotar a Riddle, parte de la misión que me encomendó Dumbledore.

Ginny bufó y subió las escaleras de nuevo, dejando a los tres amigos y al elfo solos.

-Ok para que quede claro, Ninguno le dirá a Ginny nada acerca de los horrocruxes más que lo esencial, que debemos destruirlos para vencer a Riddle, ya con esa información tiene, ¿entendido?

-Claro Harry- dijo Ron con una sonrisa traviesa

-dos contra uno de nuevo-refunfuñó Hermione-supongo que está bien, con esa información tiene por ahora, el problema va a ser que lo comprenda.

-Sí, Kreacher por favor, pero es una orden, no le digas absolutamente nada a Ginny acerca del guardapelo ni de lo que veas que tenga que ver con él.

-Entendido amo, como usted diga, ¿desean algo de comer?, kreacher también se puede encargar de la limpieza.

-Gracias Kreacher- apenas el elfo desapareció- Harry se giró hacia sus amigos-Ahora, comencemos a planear como colarnos al ministerio.

**Mientras agosto se agotaba, la plaza de desaliñado césped en medio de Grimmauld Place se marchitó al sol hasta que quedó quebradiza y marrón. Los habitantes del número doce nunca eran vistos por ninguno de los ocupantes de las casas circundantes, ni tampoco el número doce en sí mismo. Los muggles que vivían en Grimmauld Place hacía mucho que habían aceptado el divertido error en la numeración que había causado que el número once se asentara junto al número trece.**

**Y aun así la plaza atraía ahora a todo un flujo de visitantes que parecían encontrar esta anormalidad de lo más intrigante. Apenas pasaba un día sin que una o dos personas llegaran a Grimmauld Place sin otro propósito, o al menos así lo parecía, que el de apoyarse contra el pasamanos de cara a los números once y trece, observando la unión entre las dos casas. Los acechadores nunca eran los mismos dos días seguidos, aunque todos parecían compartir un desagrado por la ropa normal. La mayoría de los londinenses que pasaban junto a ellos vestían de forma excéntrica y tomaban poca nota, aunque ocasionalmente uno de ellos podía mirar atrás, preguntándose por qué todo el mundo llevaba capas tan largas con este calor.**

**Los observadores parecían obtener poca satisfacción de su vigilia. Ocasionalmente uno de ellos se echaba hacia adelante excitado, como si hubiera visto algo interesante al fin, solo para volver a caer hacia atrás pareciendo decepcionados.**

**El primer día de septiembre había más gente que nunca acechando en la plaza. Media docena de hombres con capas largas estaban de pie silenciosos y vigilantes, mirando como siempre hacia las casas once y trece, pero lo que fuera que estuvieran esperando parecía que seguía eludiéndoles. Cuando cayó la noche, trayendo una inesperada bocanada de lluvia fría por primera vez en semanas, tuvo lugar uno de esos inexplicables momentos en los que parecían haber visto algo interesante.**

**El hombre de la retorcida cara puntiaguda y su compañero más cercano, un hombre rechoncho y pálido, se echaron hacia adelante, pero un momento después se habían relajado a su estado anterior de inactividad, pareciendo frustrados y decepcionados.**

**Entretanto, dentro del número nueve, Harry acababa de entrar en el vestíbulo. Casi había perdido el equilibrio al Aparecerse sobre el escalón más alto justo fuera de la puerta principal, y gracias a eso los mortífagos podían haber captado un vistazo de su momentáneamente expuesto codo. Cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente tras él, se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad, colgándosela del brazo, y se apresuró a lo largo del sombrío pasillo hacia la puerta que conducía al sótano, con un ejemplar robado de El Profeta aferrada en la mano.**

**-Tengo noticias, y no les gustarán.**

**La cocina estaba casi irreconocible. Cada superficie estaba ahora pulida. Ollas de cobre y sartenes habían sido bruñidas hasta darles un brillo rosado; la superficie de madera de la mesa brillaba; las copas y platos ya estaba preparados para la cena destellando a la luz de un fuego que ardía alegremente, y sobre éste hervía un caldero. Nada en la habitación, sin embargo, estaba más dramáticamente cambiado que el elfo doméstico que se acercó apresuradamente hasta Harry, vestido con una esponjosa toalla blanca, el pelo de sus orejas tan limpio y sedoso como algodón, y el relicario de Regulus rebotando contra su delgado pecho.**

**-Zapatos fuera, por favor, Amo Harry, y manos limpias antes de cenar -graznó Kreacher, cogiendo la Capa de Invisibilidad y colgándola de un gancho en la pared, junto a un buen número de capas pasadas de moda que habían sido recientemente lavadas.**

**-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ron aprensivamente. Hermione y habían estado estudiando una larga lista de notas manuscritas y mapas hechos a mano que se apilaban descuidadamente al final de larga mesa de la cocina, pero ahora observaron a Harry mientras este se acercaba a ellos y tiraba el periódico en la alto de los pergaminos esparcidos por todas partes.**

**Una gran foto de un familiar hombre moreno de nariz ganchuda les miraba a todos; debajo un titular decía:**

**SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMADO COMO DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS**

**-¡No! -dijeron Ron y Hermione ruidosamente.**

Comenzaron a leer a noticia acerca de los cambios en Hogwarts completamente horrorizados.

**Kreacher se acercó apresuradamente a la mesa con una gran sopera en las manos, y sirvió la sopa en inmaculados cuencos, silbando entre dientes mientras lo hacía.**

**-Gracias, Kreacher -dijo Harry, pasando las páginas de El Profeta para no tener que ver la cara de Snape-. Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos dónde está Snape exactamente.**

El elfo domestico estaba arreglando una mesita plegable con más comida, aun silbando entre dientes.

-kreacher, ¿Para quién es eso?

-Para Ginny Weasley amo, dice que prefiere comer sola, como lo ha estado haciendo desde que usted y ella discutieron

-kreacher, no le subas la comida; dile que digo yo, que baje a comer que tenemos noticias.

Kreacher obedeció, poco rato después apareció nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa kreacher?

-Kreacher no quiere repetir cada palabra, que le pidieron que le dijera al amo

-¿Por qué kreacher?

-Ginny Weasley dijo algunas palabras que un elfo nunca debería decirle a su amo

Harry suspiró

-Iré a buscarla yo mismo, déjale la comida acá abajo.

Harry subió las escaleras en busca de Ginny, que, después de su discusión les había retirado la palabra a los tres y se había instalado en una habitación, pisos más arriba. Cuando llegó, el cuarto estaba cerrado como de costumbre, pero lo abrió con un simple hechizo.

Ginny estaba sentada en el piso leyendo unos libros, que probablemente había sacado de la biblioteca Black, estaba tan concentrada que no notó la presencia del chico.

-Umm Ginny…

Esta levantó la cabeza, y lo miro con enojo

-¿Qué quieres? Ya le dije a Kreacher que comeré aquí

-Baja

-No

-Bien, solo te vengo a decir que Ron y Hermione y yo vamos a una misión muy importante en lo que respecta al guardapelo y que contábamos contigo para que nos acompañaras.

-¿conmigo?-pregunto extrañada

-Sí, tienes de dos sopas, o bajas y te comportas como la señorita que eres y nos acompañas, o sigues aquí en tu plan de niña berrinchuda y te pierdes la diversión.

Ginny lo miro fijamente, tenía razón, a diferencia de lo que habían creído los tres chicos, ella si había encontrado algo de información de los horrocruxes en un viejo diario de Regulus, en él se decía que los horrocruxes era magia muy obscura que permitía al mago ser inmortal. Quería averiguar más, y para ello debía tener contento a Harry si quería que su plan funcionara.

-Vale-murmuró mientras se ponía de pie

Harry sonrió aliviado

-Vamos calabacita

-Harry-Ginny lo tomo de la mano deteniéndolo antes de que comenzara a bajar las escaleras

-¿Si?

Ginny le dio un corto beso en los labios

-Lo siento, me ofendí y me comporte de una manera estúpida este tiempo.

-No te preocupes, vamos a comer.

Bajaron y le comenzaron a explicar el plan para infiltrarse al ministerio, a Ginny le cambiarían el aspecto haciéndola pasar por la sobrina de Runcorn.

-Oigan-comenzó Ginny- y ¿Cuándo iremos?

**-Creo que deberíamos hacerlo mañana, -dijo Harry.**

**Hermione se quedó congelada, con la mandíbula colgando. Ron se atragantó un poco sobre su sopa.**

**-¿Mañana? -repitió Hermione-. ¿Hablas en serio, Haryy?**

**-Solo digo -dijo Harry- que no creo que vayamos a estar mucho mejor preparados de lo que estamos ahora si rondamos alrededor de la entrada del Ministerio un mes más. Cuando más lo alarguemos más lejos podría estar el relicario. Ya hay muchas posibilidades de que Umbridge lo haya tirado a la basura, esa cosa no se abre.**

**-A menos -dijo Ron-, que encontrara una forma de abrirlo y ahora esté poseída.**

**-No habría ninguna diferencia en su caso, ya era malvada para empezar. -Harry se encogió de hombros.**

-¿poseída?

-Siempre lo ha estado ¿no?-murmuro Harry- por un fantasma-gato

**Mientras Ron y Hermione reían, el dolor se disparó en la cicatriz de la frente de Harry. Su mano saltó hacia ella. Vio los ojos de Hermione estrecharse, e intentó disimular el movimiento apartándose el pelo de los ojos.**

**-Bueno, si vamos a ir los tres tendremos que Desaparecer por separado -estaba diciendo Ron-. Ya no cabemos todos bajo la capa.**

**La cicatriz le estaba doliendo más cada vez. Se puso de pie. Al instante, Kreacher se adelantó.**

**-El Amo no ha terminado su sopa. ¿Preferiría el Amo un sabroso guiso, o algo de la tarta de melaza que al Amo le gusta tanto?**

**-Gracias, Kreacher, pero volveré en un minuto... er... voy al baño.**

Después de la visión de Gregorovitch como ya era costumbre Hermione lo regañó y Ron la relajo, Ginny permanecía cerca de él frotándole un brazo para calmarlo, Harry se lo agradeció con un beso en la frente.

**Mientras tanto, regresaron a la cocina de sótano, donde Kreatcher les sirvió estofado y tarta de melaza.**

**No se acostaron hasta bastante tarde esa noche, después de pasar horas repasando el plan hasta que cada uno pudo recitárselo a los demás al dedillo. Harry, que ahora dormía en el dormitorio de Sirius, estuvo tendido en la cama a la luz de su varita contemplando la vieja foto de su padre, sirius, Lupin, y Pettigrew, y murmurando el plan para sí durante otros diez minutos. Cuando se extinguió la luz de su varita, sin embargo, no pensó en Pociones Multijugo, Pastillas Vomitivas, o en las túnicas azul marino de los de Mantenimiento Mágico, sino en el fabricante de varitas Gregorovitch, y en cuánto tiempo podría permanecer escondido cuando Voldemort empezara a buscarlo con determinación.**

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, escuchó como tocaban la puerta del cuarto; confundido, se levantó a abrir, se sorprendió al ver a Ginny.

-¿puedo pasar? Tengo que hablar contigo

Ginny entro a la habitación consiente de que Harry vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando fue con Hermione a comprar ropa había elegido un pijama que consistía en una blusa sin mangas y un short que le cubría poco más de medio muslo, si todo salía conforme a su plan, Harry le explicaría todo acerca de los horrocruxes.

-¿Qué necesitas calabacita?

-no puedo dormir, y me quiero disculpar en forma contigo.

-no es necesario

-si lo es-respondió Ginny tomándolo de la mano y obligándole a sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

-Ginny es comprensible que quisieras saber, pero es peligroso

-Umm

La pelirroja tomó a Harry de la nuca y lo acerco para darle un beso suave y lento, este se apresuró a tomarla de la cintura disfrutando el beso, de pronto Ginny se separó de el para subirse a horcadas sobre sus piernas.

-maldición-murmuro Harry sin separarse de su novia

Ginny sonrió y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, necesitaba controlar la situación perfectamente para que Harry estuviera lo suficientemente aletargado en sus besos pero a la vez, no tenía ninguna intención en tener relaciones con él, aun no.

Los besos subieron de intensidad, Harry la sujetaba de la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba las piernas, los brazos, cuando su novio empezó a jadear y notó una presión en su estómago, Ginny supo que era el momento y se separó de él.

La reacción de Harry la hizo sonreír, se quedó quieto para después moverse en busca de su dulce favorito como un niño pequeño.

-Ven Gin

-No

-¿porque? Prometo no hacer nada que tú no quieras.

-mejor haz algo que si quiero-respondió Ginny mientras, con cuidado, lo obligaba a recostarse en la cama.

-¿Ginny?

Esta se limitó a seguirlo besando, le abrió la camisa y lo acarició, haciendo que el chico sonriera y la besara con más ganas.

Ginny conto exactamente 2 minutos y se separó de sus labios, quedando sentada sobre el.

-¡Ginny!

-¿Qué pasa cielo?

-¡Ven acá!

-Umm, no se-respondió mientras hacía dibujitos en su pecho con una uña

-¡por favor!

-Umm, con una condición

-la que quieras

-habla acerca de los horrocruxes

En otra situación Harry se hubiera levantado ofendido y la hubiera dejado sin ir al ministerio, pero Ginny había sabido controlarlo bien.

-Hecho

-comienza entonces, apenas me hayas dicho todo te doy más besos

Harry bufó y comenzó a decirle todo lo que sabía a Ginny, para cuando termino, ya estaba ansioso, mientras que la chica miraba pensativa el vacío, había sido mucha más información que la que esperaba.

-Pecosa

-¿Umm?

-Ven

Ginny suspiro y comenzó la sesión de besos de nuevo, estuvieron así durante al menos una hora más, antes de que Ginny, al ver que su novio quería pasar a las mayores, alegara que tuviera sueño y saliera.

Harry estaba aún ebrio con los besos de su novia, se recostó y comenzó a dormir, pocas horas después se levantó horrorizado.

-¡Soy un imbécil!

Le había dicho absolutamente todo a Ginny, perfecto, ahora ¿cómo le iba a decir a Ron?

-Malditas hormonas-murmuró mientras se recostaba de nuevo

Unos pisos más arriba Ginny sonreía entre sueños satisfecha con haber cumplido su misión sin problemas.

* * *

><p><em>Listo otro capítulo!<em>

_Ninna-Kagamine había dicho que no le gustaba que Harry se lo soltara tan de fácil a Ginny, así que lo hice de esta forma._

_Pobre Harry cayo en el poder femenino :P_

_lo de la broma e Harry de "Umm internet", me inspire en los padrinos magicos haha_

_Bueno antes de irme les pregunto algo….alguien sabe de una serie ya algo vieja, llamada Charmed o las hechiceras?_

_Les pregunto porque pienso hacer un fic combinando ambos mundos, había leído uno que lo hace, pero pone a Harry gay como pareja de Chris…no me agrado la idea…si no saben de la serie, pienso de todas maneras hablar de ese mundo con cuidado de que se comprenda todo…por supuesto será un Harry/Ginny_

_¿Qué dicen? ¿lo hago?_

_Ya saben:_

_reviews= vickyy contenta_

_vickyy contenta = actualizar mas__rápido_

_recibo sugerencias, quejas y de todo xD_

_saludos!_

_Vickyy_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ya vine!_

_Jeje tarde más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar…todo por culpa de la tarea ¬¬_

_Y por la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi Little sister!_

Amm antes de dejarles el capi... respondo reviews:

**Nemesiis.-Quien subestime el poder de la mujer es un idiota xD**

**Harumi-Hyuga.- Por eso me agrada Ginny, hace que Harry olvide todo jeje**

**Lilius's fan.- nada más te han contado ¿cierto? Hahaha**

**Lilybellscullenvolturi.- me encanto escribir esa parte xD**

**Lily Black.- Creeme que me ando dando un tiempo ahora jaja**

**Ninna-Kagamine.- ¡Yo me encargo de que Ginny te caiga bien! Hehe y en lo que respecta a Harry, he leído algunos fics en los que se muestra tierno y me encanta, digamos que es una faceta que descubre cuando esta con la pecosa :P**

**Roscarmen.- Muchisimas gracias, soy de queretaro, ¿y tu?**

**.- me siento honrada ^-^ ¿en serio la historia es adictiva? **

**Nat Potter W.- ¿y en quien crees que me inspire? Aunque es una situación muy común :D, malo es cuando toman a Ginny como una cualquiera y Harry como una dulce paloma ¬¬**

**Johan Kira Expelliarmus.- Gracias por el comen, lo de la familia Weasley, deje una pista aquí, mas adelante hablare mas…**

**miss romantic2.- ¡soy feliz! Muchas gracias**

**fanieCullen .- ya lo descubrirás :D**

**Andy.- aca ando :D**

**Thalitez.- ¿Por qué a todo mundo se le hace extraño "calabacita"? ¬¬ haha gracias por el comen..**

**Nyra Potter.- gracias por los animos XD**

**aTeNeA Halywell.- en lo del crossover, hablamos al final hehe**

**Yali Weasley.- En serio nunca pensé que mi fic fuera a ser tan adictivo :D gracias! Y lo que me preguntaste…lo sabras en el próximo cap**

**Pauli de Cullen.- gracias por el comen :D**

_18 reviews! Normalmente eran 6 por capitulo n.n oh sii *admin muy feliz*_

_Ya les dejo el capi…hablamos al final :P_

* * *

><p>-<strong>Capitulo 7.- Ministerio-<strong>

**El amanecer pareció seguir a la medianoche con indecente prisa.**

**-Se te ve fatal -le saludó Ron cuando entró en la habitación a despertarle.**

**-No durará mucho -dijo Harry, bostezando**.

Estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo les iba a explicar que Ginny sabia absolutamente TODO?

**Encontraron a Hermione abajo, en la cocina. Kreacher le estaba sirviendo café y bollos calientes, y tenía esa expresión levemente maníaca que Harry asociaba con los exámenes.**

Ginny que había estado leyendo el profeta, levanto la mirada y le sonrio divertida a Harry, este se limitó a fruncir ligeramente el ceño; la chica se puso de pie.

-Olvide mi varita, ya vengo

-Te acompaño a buscarla-se apresuro a decir Harry

Subieron hasta la recamara de Ginny, cuando estaban dentro Harry se apresuro a tomarla del brazo y girarla hacia el, Ginny sonreía.

-Jugaste sucio anoche y lo sabes muy bien

-No escuche que te quejaras, de hecho parecias contento con el trato

Harry entorno los ojos

-¿tienes idea de lo que me va a hacer tu hermano cuando se entere?

-¿tienes miedo Potter?

-bastante de tu hermano la verdad, no tendre cara para disculparme por tonto y por...

Ginny lo interrumpio plantadole un beso, jugando con el como había aprendido la noche anterior. Cuando se separaron Ginny fue la primera en hablar.

-Tranquilo, no dire nada, de momento, haré como que no se nada ¿vale?

Harry suspiro

-Vale, bajemos

Una vez con los chicos terminaron de ver que tuvieran todo lo esencial.

**Se bebieron de un trago el desayuno y se fueron arriba, mientras Kreacher les hacía reverencias y les prometía tener un pastel de carne y riñones preparado para cuando regresaran.**

Después de encargarse de los empleados del ministerio y tomar poción multijugos, Hermione cambio la apariencia de Ginny

-¿Recuerdas cómo te llamarás?

-Alisa Runcorn sobrina de Albert Runcorn, niña consentida y altanera, no saludo, soy demasiado importante para ello.- todo lo recito a gran velocidad

Hermione asintió.

-Vamos, es ahora o nunca.

Después de colarse al ministerio, entraron al ascensor, donde se toparon con varios magos que miraron con curiosidad a Ginny, al ver que la joven no se daba cuenta por estar buscando a su padre con la mirada, Harry decidió intervenir.

-¿Algún problema con mi sobrina, caballeros?

Estos se sonrojaron y murmuraron disculpas bajando las miradas. Harry apoyo su mano en la espalda de Ginny para llamar su atención.

-Alisa estás muy distraída

Ginny durante un momento iba a decir que se había equivocado de persona pero recordó a tiempo.

-Lo siento tío, ¿Qué te puedo decir? El ministerio es aburrido-respondió con un vago ademan, para después agregar con voz más orgullosa- solo vine aquí porque papá me pidió que lo hiciera.

Harry sonrió y noto como Hermione y Ron asentían en señal de aprobación.

-Lo sé, hay muchos magos impuros por aquí, trata de soportarlo.

La joven sonrió, cuando quiso contestar fue interrumpida por Yaxley, quien estaba tan ocupado regañando a Ron, que ni siquiera reparo en ella.

Después de que su hermano se fuera Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cuánto tiempo de poción multijugos les quedaba y no había señal de umbridge…

**-Nivel uno, Ministro de Magia y Personal de Apoyo.**

**Las rejas doradas se separaron de nuevo y Hermione jadeó. Cuatro personas estaba de pie ante ellos. Dos de ellos inmersos en una animada conversación; un mago de pelo largo que vestía una magnífica túnica de negro y oro y una bruja rechoncha con aspecto de sapo que llevaba un lazo de terciopelo en su corto cabello y aferraba un portafolios contra su pecho.**

**-¡Ah, Mafalda! —dijo Umbridge, mirando a Hermione—. ¿Travers te mandó a ti, eh?**

—**S-sí —chilló Hermione.**

—**Bien, servirás perfectamente bien. —Umbridge se dirigió al mago vestido de negro y dorado—. Ese problema está resuelto, Ministro, si pueden prescindir de Mafalda en la oficina de Registros podremos empezar inmediatamente. —Consultó su portafolio—. ¡Diez personas hoy y una de ellas la mujer de un empleado del Ministerio! Vaya, vaya… ¡incluso aquí, en el corazón del Ministerio! —Se metió en el ascensor tras Hermione, al igual que los dos magos que habían estado escuchando la conversación de Umbridge con el Ministro—. Vamos directas abajo, Mafalda, encontrarás todo lo que necesites en la sala del tribunal. Buenos días, Albert,** esta es tu sobrina de la que tanto hablan ¿cierto?

-Así es-respondió Harry tratando de sonar seguro e intimidante, cosa que con aquella voz, le salía de maravilla- y te aseguro Dolores, que es sangre limpia.

-No lo dudo Albert tu familia si es respetable…¿no te bajas?

—**Sí, por supuesto —dijo Harry con la voz profunda de Runcorn.**

**Harry salió del ascensor. La reja dorada se cerró con un ruido metálico tras él. Mirando por encima de su hombro, Harry vio el rostro ansioso de Hermione perdiéndose de vista, con un mago alto a cada lado y las gomas de pelo de terciopelo de Umbridge a nivel de su hombro.**

—**¿Qué te trae por aquí arriba, Runcorn? —le preguntó el nuevo Ministro de Magia. Su largo cabello negro y barba estaban veteados de plateado, y una frente sobresaliente ensombrecía sus brillantes ojos, recordando a Harry a un cangrejo rebuscando bajo una roca.**

—**Necesitaba hablar un momento con —Harry dudó durante una fracción de segundo— Arthur Weasley. Alguien dijo que estaba en la planta uno.**

—**Ah —dijo Pius Thicknesse—. ¿Le pillaron contactando con un Indeseable?**

—**No —dijo Harry, con la garganta seca—. No, nada de eso.**

—**Ah, bueno, es sólo cuestión de tiempo —dijo Thicknesse** Ginny a lado de Harry apretó los nudillos de forma casi imperceptible**—. Si quieres saber mi opinión, los traidores de sangre son tan malos como los sangre sucia. Que tengas un buen día, Runcorn.**

—**Que tenga un buen día, Ministro.**

-Idiota-murmuró Ginny irritada

-déjalo, no vale la pena.

Ginny suspiró

-Lo sé, Harry, ¿vamos a ir con papá o solo era para librarte de Thicknesse?

-necesitamos buscar el guardapelo Ginny, y algo de información no estaría nada mal.

La pelirroja asintió y lo siguió hasta el despacho de umbridge, una vez cerca le aseguro que iba a cuidar la puerta mientras el buscaba.

**Sintió como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo. La habitación era exactamente igual que la oficina de Umbridge en Hogwarts: colgaduras de encaje, paños y flores secas cubrían cada superficie disponible. Las paredes tenían los mismos platos ornamentales, cada uno con un gatito muy coloreado decorado con lazos, brincando y retozando con repugnante monería. El escritorio estaba cubierto por una tela con flores y volantes. Detrás del ojo de Ojoloco, un enganche telescópico permitía a Umbridge espiar a los trabajadores que estaban al otro lado. Harry miró por él y vio que todavía estaban reunidos en torno al Detonador Trampa. Arrancó el telescopio de la puerta, dejando un agujero en su lugar, le sacó el ojo mágico y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Después se giró para examinar de nuevo la habitación, levantó la varita y murmuró:**

—**¡Accio relicario!**

**No pasó nada, pero era lo que había esperado; sin duda Umbridge sabía todo sobre encantamientos y hechizos protectores. Por lo tanto se apresuró hacia detrás del escritorio y empezó a abrir los cajones. Vio plumas y cuadernos de notas y celo mágico; sujetapapeles que se enroscaban como serpientes saliendo del cajón y a los que había que hacer retroceder; una recargada cajita con encaje llena de gomas y pinzas de pelo de repuesto; pero ni rastro de un relicario.**

**Había un archivador detrás del escritorio. Harry empezó a buscar en él. Como los archivadores de Filch en Hogwarts, estaba lleno de carpetas, cada una etiquetada con un nombre. No fue hasta que Harry llegó al cajón que estaba más abajo que vio algo que lo distrajo de su búsqueda: el archivo del señor Weasley.**

**Lo sacó y lo abrió.**

**ARTHUR WEASLEY**

**ESTADO DE SANGRE: Sangre pura, pero con inaceptables tendencias a favor de los muggles. Conocido miembro de la Orden del Fénix.**

**FAMILIA: Mujer (sangre pura), **seis hijos**. Nótese bien: el hijo más joven está actualmente en casa, seriamente enfermo. Los inspectores del Ministerio lo confirmaron, **mientras que la única hija que tenían murió a manos del indeseable #1 recientemente.

**ESTADO DE SEGURIDAD: RASTREADO. Todos los movimientos están siendo controlados. Fuerte probabilidad de que el Indeseable nº 1 contacte (ha estado previamente con la familia Weasley)**

—**indeseable número uno —murmuró Harry en voz baja mientras volvía a colocar la carpeta del señor Weasley y cerraba el cajón. Tenía una idea de quién era ese, y efectivamente, cuando se enderezó y echó un vistazo a la oficina buscando nuevos sitios donde ocultar cosas, vio un póster de sí mismo en la pared, con las palabras INDESEABLE Nº 1 estampadas en su torso. Una pequeña nota rosa estaba con un dibujo de un gatito estaba clavada en la esquina. Harry se acercó hasta allí para leerla y vio lo que Umbridge había escrito: "A ser castigado"**

**Más enfadado que nunca, procedió a buscar a tientas en los fondos de los jarrones y cestas de flores secas, pero no le sorprendió demasiado de que el relicario no estuviese allí. Barrió la oficina con una última mirada y su corazón dio un salto. Dumbledore le estaba mirando desde un pequeño espejo rectangular, sujeto a una librería tras el escritorio.**

**Harry atravesó el cuarto a la carrera y lo cogió, pero en el momento en que lo tocó se dio cuenta de que no era un espejo. Dumbledore estaba sonriendo melancólicamente desde la portada de un libro reluciente; Harry no se dio fijó de inmediato en la curvada escritura verde sobre su sombrero —Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore— y tampoco de la escritura más pequeña sobre su torso: "por Rita Skeeter, autora de éxito de Armando Dippet: ¿Maestro o Idiota?"**

Estaba muy entretenido viendo el libro hasta que la puerta se abrió

**Si Thicknesse no hubiese estado mirando por encima del hombro al entrar, Harry no habría tenido tiempo de cubrirse con la Capa de Invisibilidad. Aun así, creyó que Thicknesse tal vez había vislumbrado un movimiento, porque durante un momento o dos se quedó bastante quieto, mirando con curiosidad al lugar donde Harry se acababa de desvanecer. Quizás decidiendo que todo lo que había visto era a Dumbledore rascándose la nariz en la portada del libro, porque Harry lo había colocado con rapidez en el estante, Thicknesse al fin se acercó al escritorio y apuntó con su varita a la pluma preparada en el tintero. Esta salió disparada y empezó a garabatear una nota para Umbridge. Muy despacio, casi sin atreverse a respirar, Harry salió de la oficina hacia el espacio abierto que estaba detrás. **La pelirroja se las iba a pagar por no haber cuidado la puerta.

Pero Ginny no estaba afuera de la oficina, ni en los alrededores, Harry olvido su enojo y en su lugar sintió preocupación por su novia ¿Dónde estaba?, **Harry se apresuró al pasillo mientras una bruja decía:**

—**Me apuesto a que llegó hasta aquí desde Encantamientos Experimentales. Son tan descuidados, ¿recuerdas aquel pato venenoso?**

**Volviendo con rapidez a los ascensores, Harry repasó sus opciones. **Ginny no estaba, Hermione estaba con umbridge y Ron tratando de resolver un problema de lluvia, y para rematar, era probable que tuvieran que abandonar el ministerio, cavilaba acerca de su siguiente paso cuando vio una chica de aproximadamente 17 años tratando de contener el llanto, durante una fracción de segundo se dijo que Runcorn no se preocupaba por nadie, pero un momento después la reconoció y se acercó a ella.

-Ginny… ¿Dónde estabas?

Esta se limitó a mirarlo para después abalanzarse a él con un abrazo, lo cual en otra situación lo hubiese divertido, pues Ginny no le alcanzaba ni siquiera el cuello, Runcorn era enorme. Cuando lo soltó se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a hablar

-Estaba cuidando la puerta cuando a un lado del pasillo paso papá, fui tras de él solo para verlo y saber cómo estaba, pero me trato con l punta del pie; además está muy demacrado y cuando le pregunté por mi "muerte" pensó que me burlaba de él y comenzó a gritarme, ¡está muy afectado Harry!

-Lo se calabacita, tranquila,-Harry hablo rápidamente al notar que les quedaba poco tiempo- vamos por Ron y Hermione habrá que salir de aquí y regresar con un mejor plan…

-Sip

Entraron al ascensor y fueron en busca de Hermione a las salas de interrogatorios…

Al entrar ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Ginny se estremeció ante la presencia de los dementores, pero no comento nada, llegaron junto a Hermione y localizaron el horrocrux, para que después Harry dejara inconscientes a Yaxley y Umbridge. Se aseguró de sacar sana y salva a la señora Cattermole, Ginny se disponía a salir también de la capa antes de que Harry hablara.

-Alisa quédate en tu lugar-exclamó ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de Mary.

-Vámonos, ¡Hermione tu patronus!, y tu quieta –añadió señalando el lugar donde sabía que estaba Ginny

Encontraron a Ron, y después de unas trabas por culpa del verdadero Reg Cattermole, lograron huir. En ningún momento Harry permitió que Ginny se quitara la capa.

**La oscuridad los tragó, junto con la sensación de manos que le comprimían, pero algo iba mal… la mano de Hermione parecía resbalar de su agarre…**

**Se preguntó si se iba a asfixiar, no podía respirar ni ver, y las únicas cosas sólidas en el mundo eran el brazo de Ron y los dedos de Hermione, que se estaban escurriendo lentamente…**

**Y entonces vio la puerta del número doce de Grimmauld Place, con el llamador en forma de serpiente, pero antes de poder tomar aliento, hubo un grito y un destello de luz púrpura; la mano de Hermione lo agarró de repente como unas tenazas y de nuevo todo se volvió oscuro.**

** xXxXxXxX xXxXxXxX xXxXxXxX xXxXxXxX**

**Harry abrió los ojos y quedó deslumbrado por el verde y dorado; no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido, solo sabía que yacía en lo que parecían hojas y ramitas. Luchando por llevar aire a unos pulmones que parecían aplastados, parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que la luz deslumbrante de colores chillones era la claridad del sol, que se colaba a través de un dosel de hojas a mucha altura sobre él. Se apoyó en las manos y se puso de rodillas, preparado para enfrentarse a una criatura pequeña y feroz, pero vio que el objeto era el pie de Ron. Mirando alrededor Harry observó que él y Hermione yacían sobre el suelo de un bosque, aparentemente solos.**

**El primer pensamiento de Harry fue que era el Bosque Prohibido, y por un momento, incluso sabiendo lo tonto y peligroso que sería que Aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts, su corazón dio un salto al pensar en escabullirse entre los árboles hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Sin embargo, en los pocos momentos que le llevó a Ron emitir un gruñido bajo y a Harry empezar a gatear hacia él, se dio cuenta de que éste no era el Bosque Prohibido. Los árboles parecían más jóvenes, había espacios más amplios y el terreno era más claro.**

Ginny se quitó la capa de invisibilidad algo desconcertada.

-¿Por qué no estamos en Grimmauld Place?

-Ni idea-respondió Harry a tiempo que se acercaba a ella-¿estás bien? ¿no te hirieron?

-Nop- le aseguro con una sonrisa

**Se encontró con Hermione, también apoyada sobre las manos y rodillas, junto a la cabeza de Ron. En el momento que sus ojos se posaron sobre Ron, todas las otras preocupaciones volaron de la mente de Harry, ya que la sangre empapaba por completo el lateral izquierdo de Ron y su cara de color blanco grisáceo, destacaba sobre el suelo lleno de hojas. La poción multijugos ahora estaba desapareciendo. Ron estaba a medio camino entre su apariencia normal y la de Cattermole, su pelo se volvía más y más pelirrojo mientras su cara perdía el poco color que le quedaba.**

—**¿Qué le ha pasado?**

—**Se escindió —dijo Hermione, con los dedos ya ocupados en la manga de Ron, donde la sangre era más abundante y oscura.**

**Harry miró, horrorizado, como abrí con violencia la camisa de Ron. Siempre había pensado que escindirse era algo cómico, pero esto… Sus tripas se revolvieron con desagrado cuando Hermione descubrió el antebrazo de Ron, donde faltaba un gran pedazo de carne, sacado limpiamente como si se hubiera usado un cuchillo.**

—**Harry, rápido, en mi bolso hay una pequeña botella con la etiqueta 'Esencia de Díctamo…**

—**El bolso… sí…**

**Harry se apuró hacia el lugar donde había aterrizado Hermione, agarró el pequeño bolso adornado con cuentas y metió la mano en el interior. Al momento, empezó a tocar objeto tras objeto: sintió lomos de cuero de libros, mangas de lana de jerséis, tacones de zapatos…**

—**Rápido.**

**Agarró su varita del suelo y la apuntó a las profundidades del bolso mágico.**

—**¡Accio Díctamo!**

**Una pequeña botella marrón salió zumbando del bolso; la cogió y volvió con rapidez junto a Hermione y Ron, cuyos ojos ahora estaban medio cerrados. Todo lo que se veía entre sus pestañas eran franjas del blanco globo ocular.**

—**Se ha desmayado —dijo Hermione, que también estaba bastante pálida; ya no parecía Mafalda, aunque su pelo todavía estaba gris en algunas partes…**

—**Destápala en mi lugar, Harry, me tiemblan las manos.**

**Harry arrancó el tapón de la pequeña botella, Hermione la cogió y vertió tres gotas de la poción en la herida que sangraba. Un humo verdoso se elevó hacia arriba y cuando se aclaró, Harry vio que la sangre había dejado de manar. Ahora la herida parecía que tuviera varios días; una piel nueva se estiraba sobre lo que un momento antes había estado en carne viva.**

—**Guau —dijo Harry.**

—**Es todo lo que me siento segura de hacer —dijo Hermione temblorosa—. Hay hechizos que lo curarían completamente, pero no me atrevo a intentarlos por si acaso me salgan mal y cause más daño… Ya ha perdido tanta sangre…**

—**¿Cómo se hirió? Quiero decir... —**Ginny** sacudió la cabeza intentando aclararla, para darle sentido a lo que fuese que hubiera sucedido— ... ¿por qué estamos aquí? Creía que íbamos a volver a Grimmauld Place.**

**Hermione inspiró profundamente. Parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.**

—**No creo que vayamos a poder volver allí.**

—**¿Qué estás…?**

—**Cuando desaparecimos, Yaxley me agarró y no pude deshacerme de él, era demasiado fuerte, y todavía estaba sujeto cuando llegamos a Grimmauld Place. Y entonces… bueno, creo que debió haber visto la puerta y pensar que parábamos ahí, así que aflojó su agarre, conseguí apartarlo y nos traje aquí.**

—**Pero entonces, ¿dónde está? Espera un momento… No querrás decir que está en Grimmauld Place, ¿no? No puede entrar allí, ¿verdad?-**Harry estaba nervioso no pudo evitar pensar en kreacher.

**Los ojos de ella brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas mientras asentía.**

—**Harry, creo que puede, yo... lo obligué a soltame con una Maldición de Repulsión, pero ya le había metido dentro de la protección del encantamiento Fidelius. Desde que Dumbledore murió, hemos sido Guardianes Secretos, así que le desvelé el secreto, ¿verdad?**

-Eso creo…

**Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el ojo de Ojoloco. Hermione retrocedió, con expresión horrorizada.**

—**Umbridge lo colocó en la puerta de su oficina, para espiar a la gente. No podía dejarlo allí… pero así fue como supieron que había intrusos.**

**Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Ron gimió y abrió los ojos. Todavía estaba gris y su cara brillaba por el sudor.**

—**¿Cómo te sientes? —susurró **Ginny**.**

—**Fatal —dijo Ron con voz ronca, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir el brazo dolorido—. ¿Dónde estamos?**

—**En el bosque donde celebraron la Copa Mundial de Quidditch —dijo Hermione—. Quería algún sitio apartado, oculto, y este fue…**

—… **el primer lugar en el que pensaste —terminó Harry por ella, echando un vistazo alrededor al claro aparentemente desierto. No pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido la última vez que habían Aparecido en la primera localización. Hermione había estado pensando en cómo los mortífagos los habían encontrado a los pocos minutos. ¿Había sido Legelemancia? ¿Sabían Voldemort o sus secuaces, incluso ahora, a dónde los había llevado Hermione?**

—**¿Crees que deberíamos movernos? —preguntó Ron a Harry, y Harry pudo ver por la expresión de Ron que éste estaba pensando lo mismo.**

—**No sé.**

**Ron todavía estaba pálido y sudoroso. No había hecho ningún intento de levantarse, y daba la impresión de estar todavía demasiado débil para hacerlo. La posibilidad de moverlo era desalentadora.**

-Opino que nos quedemos aquí de momento-intervino Ginny, después de todo no tenemos nada en Grimmauld Place que nos ayude a destruir el horrocrux….-se detuvo en seco al ver que Ron la miraba sorprendido

-y tu ¿cómo sabes que queremos destruir el horrocrux?

-Pues, yo…emm

Harry decidió lo mejor.

-Porque anoche le dije absolutamente todo lo que sabemos de los Horrocruxes-intervino ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de las chicas

Ron palideció, enrojeció, volvió a ponerse palido.

-¿¡¿QUÉ TU QUE!

Harry suspiró…

Sabía que la guerra de Troya se quedaría corta con lo que Ron le iba a hacer…

* * *

><p><em>Chan chan chan!<em>

_Ron no lo puede matar por que esta débil…muy conveniente ^^_

_Y bueno, he de admitir que no me gusto mucho como quedo el capi…ando sin inspiración pero debo cumplirles…asi que recibo y espero sugerencias…. En esta parte del fic, me voy a despegar mucho mas del libro, puesto que Rowling nunca hablo mucho del campamento ¿les dije que recibo ideas? xD_

_Antes de irme les comento lo del crossover Halliwell-Potter algunos suenan interesados asi que comienzo a escribirlo ya, subiré 1 o 2 capitulos y uds me dicen si les gusta para seguirlo o botarlo ¿va? :D_

_Me voy a escribir la otra historia xD (que por cierto también será Harrinny con un poco de Harmione)_

_Ya saben:_

_reviews= vickyy contenta_

_vickyy contenta = actualizar mas rápido_

_arrivederci!_

_Vickyy_


	8. Chapter 8

**Howdy!**

**Paso a reportarme!**

**Antes que nada gracias por los reviews…los respondo:**

**aTeNeA Halywell****.- No creo que lo mate xD**

**Lilius's fan.- Ok ok te creo :P**

**Frad Ex Nox.- La vigilancia que hay sobre la madriguera y los Weasley se los impide**

**Pauli de Cullen .- Ginny? Manipuladora? Nah jajaja**

**Nat Potter W.- No juzgues un Fic sin antes leerlo, solo va a ser como una especie de tentación, soy Hanny de corazón!**

**Luniz Potter.- No te preocupes xD…se lo que es tener poco tiempo**

**Yara Potter.- Muchas gracias!**

**Lily Black.- a mí también me gusta más Prue…hablamos al final del capitulo xD**

**Ya les dejo el capitulo! Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Después de la tormenta, viene la…. ¿calma?-<strong>

Harry se sentó en una piedra del bosque, estaba agotado, pero principalmente estaba muy alterado por el enojo de Ron, su reacción había sido natural después de todo, pero cuando Ginny entro a la discusión decidió terminar las cosas por la paz…

**~Flash-back~**

_-Porque anoche le dije absolutamente todo lo que sabemos de los Horrocruxes-intervino ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de las chicas_

_Ron palideció, enrojeció, volvió a ponerse pálido._

_-¿¡¿QUÉ TU QUE!_

_-lo que escuchaste…Ginny merece saberlo todo…_

_-¡Claro que no! , tiene 16 años, ¡y ya está metida hasta el cuello en esto por tu culpa! _

_-Precisamente Ron, si los mortífagos nos encuentran juntos, no le van a preguntar ¿qué sabes acerca de la inmortalidad del señor tenebroso?, simplemente esta con el "Indeseable número 1"…_

_Hermione frunció el ceño ante lo último pero prefirió dejar que Ron continuara._

_-¡Lo sé! Pero eso no significa que no logremos la manera de que vuelva a la madriguera y pueda vivir en paz, ¡no! Porque al gran elegido se le ocurrió contarle de los horrocruxes…_

_-Ron es necesario que Ginny sepa a qué nos enfrentamos…._

_-¡BASTA!_

_Ginny había decidió callarlos por fin._

_-Es de mi de quien hablan ¿recuerdan?, así que dejen de comportarse como si no estuviera aquí_

_-lo se calabacita…_

_-¡NO LE DIGAS ASI!_

_- ¡ME DICE COMO LE DA LA GANA! POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA ¡DEJANOS EN PAZ!_

_Ron palideció, iba a refutar cuando, repentinamente se puso verde, había gastado demasiada energía en la disputa._

_-Ok, calmémonos ¿de acuerdo?-intervino Hermione- Ron perdiste mucha fuerza, vamos a que descanses en la tienda, Ginny tranquilízate y Harry…tu y yo hablamos mas tarde._

_Los tres chicos hicieron caso, mientras que Ron era llevado por Hermione (después de rechazar la ayuda de Harry) Ginny echó a andar a pasos largos con el claro mensaje implícito de "quiero estar sola" _

**~Fin de Flash-back~**

Ahora descansaba tranquilamente en aquella piedra, lo suficientemente alejado de todos y a su vez, tenía una buena vista del lugar donde estaba la tienda y donde estaba Ginny, junto a un estanque, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Se dispuso a mirarla, era increíble la manera en que aun que no estuviera haciendo nada, lo podía entretener tanto como si estuviera haciendo malabarismos. Después de casi una hora, Harry escucho pasos acercándose, de inmediato se puso en guardia, pero solo era Hermione.

-Ron se quedó dormido, creo que deberemos estar aquí por lo menos un par de semanas antes de que nos podamos aparecer.

Harry asintió, con la mirada aun puesta en Ginny.

-Harry… ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿por qué le dijiste a Ginny todo?, digo, coincido en varios puntos de vista contigo, Ginny debe saber la verdad, pero la última vez que lo hablamos, estabas reacio a decírselo… ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-No cambie de opinión

Hermione lo miro extrañada

-¿entonces?

Harry suspiró, después de todo, era Hermione.

-Anoche me fue a ver a mi cuarto con el fin de disculparse, me drogo con besos y me hizo que le dijera todo.

Hermione suprimió una carcajada, para en su lugar, solo sonreír.

-¿y no se te ocurrió que lo iba a intentar?

-No, sabes bien que nuestro noviazgo siempre fue algo limitado por Ron, incluso cuando estábamos solos nos comportábamos, solo charlábamos de Quiditch y nos besábamos un poco, a veces me pedía ayuda con sus deberes, pero solo eso, no…me lo esperaba

-Es normal, ahora debes estar listo

-Ya lo creo…

Hermione sonrió.

-ahora solo es cosa de dejar que ambos se calmen, por ahora-murmuro la chica mientras sacaba el guardapelo- debemos analizarlo, Ron encontró algo extraño, mira, tómalo.

**Después de un momento, Harry pensó que sabía lo que Ron **había encontrado**. ¿Era su propia sangre latiendo por sus venas lo que sentía, o era algo que latía dentro del relicario, como un pequeño corazón metálico?**

-Es….extraño

-Lo sé,-respondió Hermione mientras miraba como Harry lo analizaba – ya intente destruirlo con varios hechizos pero ninguno funciona.

-Eso es porque el Elegido debe destruirlo ¿no?-escucharon un a voz detrás de ellos, Hermione salto asustada, mientras que Harry se limitó a voltear a ver a la persona.

-Me distraigo por un momento, y pasas de estar en el estanque a estar justo aquí-murmuró Harry- Cualquiera diría que es obra de magia Ginny….

La pelirroja sonrió, era evidente que estaba de mucho mejor humor

-¿Me dejas verlo?

-Claro

Hermione y Harry observaron como Ginny analizaba concienzudamente el horrocrux, como si se tratara de una escoba nueva, murmurando por lo bajo algunos hechizos.

-Es obvio que esto no es una falsificación, como el de la cueva, este despide demasiada magia- la joven estaba completamente concentrada en el guardapelo, de pronto levanto la mirada ante una carcajada de Hermione- ¿qué?

-También te dijo del guardapelo falso-logró articular entre risas- maldición Ginny si le hubieras pedido que te describiera su beso con Cho, lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo.

Harry enterró la cabeza entre las manos avergonzado, Ginny por su parte sonrió traviesa.

-La verdad es que no me interesa en lo más mínimo su beso con ella, pero no te preocupes Hermione- añadió ensanchando su sonrisa- apuesto a que si aplicaras la misma técnica con Ron, este te describiría tooodos los besos con Lavender.

Harry se mordió los labios para no reír, al tiempo que la castaña enrojecía, murmuraba algo inteligible sobre Ron y comenzaba a caminar hacia la tienda.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, los otros dos chicos rompieron en carcajadas

-¡Su cara!

- ¡Se puso Roja!

-Solo espero que asi se apure en demostrarle sus sentimientos a mi hermanito

- Ojala…¿Ginny?

La chica frunció el ceño

-¿Ya no soy calabacita?

Harry suspiro

-Precisamente de ello quiero hablar

-No hay nada de qué hablar Harry, ya permitimos que Ron se metiera lo suficiente en nuestra relación

-Es tu hermano…

-No importa, debe aceptar que ya estoy grande

-Ginn

-Harry, no puedes permitir que Ron decida, él se está pasando de mandón y tú de obediente.

-Hagamos algo, Ron está débil, por un tiempo nos comportaremos, al menos frente a él apenas este mejor, soy todo tuyo ¿está bien?

-Umm, de acuerdo, solo porque ¡te adoro!

Harry sonrió mientras abrazaba a su novia, quitándole el guardapelo, se lo echo a un bolsillo antes de comenzar a besarla

(…..)

Cuando estaba por anochecer, Hermione trataba en vano de conseguir que unas setas que había recogido, en algo más apetecible, mientras Ron miraba cada poco la puerta de la tienda

-Ya se tardaron demasiado

-Conociendo a Harry y a tu hermana, deben estar tratando de destruir el horrocrux

-ya…

Media hora después, cuando Ron parecía dispuesto a salir en su búsqueda, llego la pareja, curiosamente no iban tomados de la mano, Ginny que parecía algo irritada, se sentó en un sofá donde se puso a fulminar con la mirada a su novio, Harry le regalo una sonrisa a Hermione mientras que iban a la cocina

-¿pues qué le hiciste a Ginny para que venga así contigo?

Harry se encogió de hombros

-Decirle que ya era tarde y que debíamos volver

-Apuesto a que estaban muy ocupados- murmuro Hermione con una sonrisa

-Apuesto a que Ron y tu más aun-contraatacó Harry, pero al ver que su amiga se entristecía añadió- no exactamente, nos pusimos a hablar del guardapelo y besarnos un rato, nada que no llegara hasta el límite de anoche.

Sacó el guardapelo de uno de sus bolsillos para mostrarselo

—**¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? —preguntó Hermione.**

—**Mantenerlo a salvo hasta que descubramos cómo destruirlo —respondió Harry, y, aunque le apetecía poco, se colgó la cadena alrededor del cuello, dejando caer el relicario fuera de la vista bajo sus ropas, donde descansó sobre su pecho junto a la bolsita que le había dado Hagrid.**

—**Creo que deberíamos turnarnos para vigilar fuera de la tienda —añadió mirando a Hermione, levantándose y estirándose—. Y también tenemos que pensar en conseguir algo **más** de comida.**

La cena fue incomoda, ambos Weasley estaban molestos con los otros dos y entre ellos, de manera que apenas terminaron de cenar, se retiraron a dormir sin decir nada, Ron para su mala suerte con ayuda de Harry.

Ambos amigos se miraron

-Debemos hacer guardias, solo por si acaso

-Yo hare la primera-se apresuró a responder Harry mientras Hermione asentía y se iba a dormir

**El silencio que lo rodeaba fue roto por extraños crujidos y lo que sonó como ramitas rompiéndose: Harry pensó que eran sonidos causados por animales más que por personas, pero aún así agarró la varita con fuerza y se puso alerta. Sus tripas, ya con molestias debido a la inadecuada ayuda de los champiñones correosos, hormigueaban con inquietud.**

**Había creía que se sentiría eufórico si conseguían robar y recuperar el Horrocrux, pero de alguna manera no era así. Todo lo que sentía mientras se sentaba mirando hacia la oscuridad, de la que su varita sólo iluminaba una pequeña parte, era temor por lo que pasaría a continuación. Era como si hubiera estado avanzando bullicioso hasta ese punto durante las últimas semanas, meses, incluso años, pero ahora que se había parado de golpe, ya no le quedasen caminos.**

**Había otros Horrocruxes ahí fuera, en alguna parte, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podrían estar. Ni siquiera sabía lo que eran todos. Mientras tanto, no sabía cómo destruir el único que habían encontrado, el Horrocrux que actualmente yacía contra la carne desnuda de su pecho. Curiosamente, no había absorbido calor de su cuerpo, sino que yacía tan frío contra su piel como si acabase de salir de agua helada. De vez en cuando Harry pensaba, o tal vez imaginaba, que podía sentir el débil latido pulsando irregular al lado del suyo.**

**Presentimientos sin nombre lo invadieron mientras estaba sentado en la oscuridad. Intentó resistirlos, apartarlos, pero aún así lo seguían implacables. Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro siga con vida. Y a Harry le parecía, mientras estaba sentado intentando controlar su propio miedo y cansancio, que el Horrocrux apoyado contra su pecho estaba marcando el tiempo que le quedaba… Una idea estúpida, se dijo a sí mismo, no pienses en eso…**

Sin embargo, horas después Hermione lo quitó de guardia bastante molesta por la visión que había tenido durante la suya, Harry se fue a dormir, cuando estaba por subir a su litera Ron lo llamó.

-Umm ¿Harry?

-¿qué pasa?

-Quería disculparme, me comporte como un tarado, ya hable con Ginny y ella está también mejor

-No te preocupes Ron, te entiendo…

-Es difícil ¿sabes? El que ella este igual de capacitada que nosotros para todo esto, es decir, ¡es mi hermanita! Aunque acepto que ya creció

Harry recordó como Ginny había analizado el horrocrux con maestría, prometiéndose preguntarle al día siguiente lo que había hecho.

-Lo se…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueh…eso es lo que salio…<strong>

**Ando con gripa y mucha tarea (no me peguen!)**

**Queria hacer la batalla de Troya más "violenta" pero Ron esta herido, y como ya les dije ando media atontada!**

**Porque es bien sabido que los Weasley son de armas tomar (pobre Molly)**

**Por cierto! Ya publique el primer capitulo de el crossover que les comente…**

**Se llama Harry Halliwell…espero recibir mas reviews para animarme a seguirlo**

**reviews= vickyy contenta**

**vickyy contenta = actualizar mas****rápido**

**recibo sugerencias, quejas y de todo xD**

**Los veo después**

**Arrivederci!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Howdy!_

_Regrese con un capitulo mas del fic! xD_

_Lamento la tardanza, culpen a mis profesores y a Pottermore ¬_¬_

_Respondo Reviews:_

_**Lilius's fan**__.- gracias por el review, supongo que ya viste la historia, la voy empezando_

_**Rosycarmen.**__- lo se! Ginny no tuvo nada de participación en las películas, y con respecto a Ron, pues sin duda es el personaje mas difícil del fic, nunca me ha caído muy bien que digamos _

_**Yali Weasley.- **__Gracias a ti por leerme xD_

_**Ginnypotterwe.- **__gracias por el review, y si ¡pobre Molly!_

_**Pauli de Cullen.- **__gracias por el comen!_

_Haha bueno les dejo con el capitulo_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo 9.-Celos-<strong>

Harry bufó indignado después de su espantoso encuentro con los dementores, ¿Por qué no había logrado hacer un patronus? "Maldita sea me convertiré en un inútil".

Llegó consternado a la tienda, fuera de ella, montando guardia se encontraba Ginny, jugando con su varita, sin embargo, al oírlo llegar, se levantó de un brinco alterada y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué paso? ¡Tardaste demasiado!

-Déjalo respirar Ginny- intervino Ron mientras salía con pasos inseguros

-¿No deberías estar en cama?- preguntó Harry evitando responder a las preguntas de Ginny, mientras se separaba con delicadeza de ella, pudo notar su mirada fulminante

-Y vaya que debería- una Hermione furiosa salía en ese momento de la tienda- me distraigo un minuto para conseguirte algo de comer y tú te sales

-Es frustrante estar acostado todo el tiempo- se justificó Ron

-Claro- se burló Harry con una sonrisa

-¡Cierra el pico Potter!, y ya que lo pregunta mi hermana, buen punto ¿Dónde estabas? Por lo que veo no traes comida.

Harry, avergonzado y sin mirar a nadie a los ojos les contó lo ocurrido mientras caminaba a la tienda.

**-Así que seguimos sin tener comida.**

**-Cállate, Ron. –dijo Hermione bruscamente-. Harry, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué piensas que no pudiste hacer el Patronus?**

**-No lo sé.**

**Se hundió en uno de los viejos sillones de Perkins, sintiéndose más humillado a cada momento que pasaba. Temía que algo estuviera mal dentro de él. Hoy podría haber tenido trece años otra vez, y volver a ser el único que se desmayó en el expreso de Hogwarts.**

**Ron pateó una de las patas del sillón.**

**-¿Qué? –le gruño a Hermione. – ¡Me muero de hambre! ¡Lo único que he comido desde que casi me desangro hasta la muerte han sido un par de hongos!**

**-Entonces ve y ábrete camino luchando a través de los dementores. –dijo Harry, enardecido.**

**-Lo haría, pero mi brazo está en cabestrillo, ¡por si no te habías dado cuenta!**

**-Eso te es muy conveniente.**

**-Y que se supone que significa…**

**-¡Por supuesto! – gritó Hermione, golpeándose la frente con la mano sobresaltándolos a ambos, provocando que se quedaran en silencio-. Harry, dame el relicario.**

**-Vamos -dijo impacientemente, chasqueando los dedos ante él por su falta de reacción-. ¡El Horrocrux, Harry, todavía lo llevas puesto!**

**Ella extendió las manos, y Harry se pasó la cadena de oro por encima de la cabeza. En el momento en que dejo de estar en contacto con la piel de Harry, este se sintió libre y extrañamente liviano. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se sentía sofocado o de que sentía un fuerte peso presionándole el estómago hasta que ambas sensaciones cesaron.**

**-¿Mejor? –preguntó Hermione.**

**-¡Si, muchísimo mejor!**

- mmm, te estaba afectando- intervino Ginny que había preferido mantenerse al margen- ¿y si mejor lo guardamos en tu mochila?

-No, se nos podría caer, o perder- rezongó Harry aun algo inquieto

**-Vale, está bien, está bien -dijo Hermione, y se lo puso alrededor del cuello y lo escondió de la vista debajo de la camisa.**

**-Pero lo llevaremos por turnos, para que nadie lo lleve demasiado tiempo.**

**-Genial -dijo Ron irritado-, Ahora que hemos resuelto eso, por favor, ¿podemos conseguir algo de comida?**

**-Bien, pero iremos a otra parta a buscarla -dijo Hermione lanzándole a Harry una mirada de reojo-. No hay necesidad de que nos quedemos en un lugar donde sabemos que hay dementores apareciéndose por ahí.**

**Al final se acomodaron para pasar la noche en un campo remoto perteneciente a una solitaria granja, de la cual se las habían ingeniado para obtener huevos y pan.**

Mientras los hermanos se distraían mirando artefactos muggles, Harry ayudo a Hermione a cocinar algo decente para ellos, una cosa llevo a la otra y antes de darse cuenta, habían acabado en una guerra de harina, estaban tan entretenidos riendo y lanzándose comida el uno al otro que no notaron a dos pelirrojos mirándolos con fastidio desde la salita.

Después de un rato de ser ignorados y con los celos a flor de piel, Ron decidió interrumpir

-ejem,-ambos chicos dieron un respingo- no creo que deberían estar desperdiciando la comida así, la verdad, ¿o si Ginny?

-En absoluto Ron- murmuró Ginny tratando de calmarse mientras veía a Harry que intentaba limpiarse sus gafas "Se ve lindo, maldición Weasley ¡cálmate!"

-Cierto- murmuró Hermione avergonzada- habrá que limpiar esto

Mientras su amiga se encargaba de ordenar la cocina, Harry miró a Ginny, que parecía… ¿molesta?, "no, claro que no, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?". Dejando pasar aquel detalle los cuatro chicos se dispusieron a cenar, ambos hermanos parecían algo idos; sin embargo el pelinegro se lo atribuyo al hambre.

**Este era su primer encuentro con la realidad de que un estómago lleno significa buen humor; uno vacío, disputas y tristeza. Harry se sintió muy poco sorprendido por este hecho, ya que había sufrido períodos de casi inanición en casa de los Dursley. Hermione soportaba razonablemente bien aquellas noches en las que sólo conseguían escamotear bayas y bizcochos rancios, quizás su temperamento se volviera un poco más explosivo de lo normal y sus silencios algo agrios. Ron, en cambio, siempre había estado acostumbrado a tres deliciosas comidas por día, cortesía de su madre o de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, y el hambre lo ponía irracional e irritable. **Ginny, a pesar de que tampoco pasaba hambre no se ponía tan insoportable como su hermano, se limitaba a volverse más callada, y salía a caminar durante horas enteras sin avisarle a nadie, cosa que ya le había provocado varias peleas con Harry.

**Cada vez que la falta de comida coincidía con el turno de Ron de usar el Horcrux, se volvía directamente desagradable.**

**-¿Entonces a donde vamos ahora? –era el constante estribillo. Parecía no tener ideas propias, pero esperaba que Harry, Hermione** y Ginny** idearan planes mientras él se sentaba y meditaba sobre el escaso abastecimiento de comida.**

En consecuencia Hermione y Harry pasaban horas ideando los lugares donde podrían estar los Horrocruxes, Ginny solo aceptaba estar con ellos cuando había comido decentemente. De lo contrario salía o se limitaba a jugar con el relicario.

Las conversaciones acerca de los escondites eran cada vez más repetitivas, Harry insistiendo en que había uno en Hogwarts, mientras que Ron se burlaba, Hermione intervenía y Ginny las pocas veces que se quedaba con ellos, se limitaba a escuchar, y a emitir su opinión cuando era necesario.

Sin otras pistas que seguir, viajaron a Londres y, escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, buscaron el orfanato donde Voldemort había crecido. Hermione se introdujo furtivamente en una biblioteca y descubrió en sus archivos que el lugar había sido demolido muchos años antes. Visitaron el lugar y encontraron un bloque de oficinas. Hermione sugirió que excavaran los cimientos, pero Ginny comento que no era muy probable que hubiera uno ahí, pues la etapa más infeliz de su vida había transcurrido en el orfanato.

**Como no se les ocurrieron nuevas ideas, siguieron moviéndose a través del distrito rural, armando la tienda cada noche en un lugar diferente, por seguridad. Cada mañana se aseguraban de eliminar todas las pistas que pudieran revelar su presencia, luego partían para encontrar otro solitario y apartado paraje, viajando por medio de la Aparición hacia más zonas boscosas, hacia oscuras hendiduras sobre acantilados, hacia brezales púrpuras, laderas de montañas cubiertas de enebro, y una vez a una resguardada cueva llena de guijarros. Cada doce horas más o menos se pasaban el Horrocrux entre ellos. **

**A Harry le punzaba la cicatriz constantemente. Se dio cuenta que le pasaba más a menudo cuando llevaba puesto el Horrocrux. A veces no podía evitar reaccionar ante el dolor.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –preguntaba Ron cada vez que notaba que Harry se encogía.**

**-Un rostro -murmuraba Harry, cada vez-. El mismo rostro. El ladrón que le robó a Gregorovitch.**

Y Ron se daba la vuelta, sin esforzarse en esconder su desilusión. Harry sabía que Ron tenía la esperanza de escuchar noticias acerca de su familia o del resto de la Orden del Fénix, pero, después de todo, él, Harry, no era una antena de televisión; solo podía ver lo que estaba pensando Voldemort en ese momento, no sintonizar cualquiera cosa que le apeteciera. Como la cicatriz de Harry continuaba ardiendo, y el alegre y rubio muchacho flotaba exasperantemente en sus recuerdos, aprendió a suprimir toda señal de dolor o incomodidad, ya que los otros dos solo daban muestras de impaciencia ante la mención del ladrón. No podía culparlos del todo, cuando estaban tan desesperados por encontrar una pista de los Horrocruxes.

Ginny en cambio, se mostraba tan interesada por aquel ladrón tanto como Harry, cosa que aliviaba bastante su sensación de soledad. Tenía que admitir que en cierta manera se alegraba que fuera con ellos.

**Cuando los días se convirtieron en semanas, Harry comenzó a sospechar que Ron y Hermione estaban teniendo conversaciones a sus espaldas, acerca de él. Varias veces dejaron de hablar abruptamente cuando Harry entraba en la tienda, y dos veces accidentalmente los encontró acurrucados a cierta distancia, con las cabezas juntas, y hablando rápidamente; ambas veces se quedaron en silencio cuando se dieron cuenta de que se acercaba y se apresuraron a mostrarse ocupados recolectando madera o agua.**

**Harry no podía evitar preguntarse si sólo habían accedido a embarcarse en lo que ahora parecía un inútil e indefinido viaje, porque pensaban que tenía algún plan secreto del que se enterarían a su debido tiempo. Ron no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su mal humor, y Harry estaba empezando a temer que Hermione también estuviera desilusionada por su pobre liderazgo. Desesperado trató de pensar en posibles localizaciones de Horrocruxes, pero la única que se le ocurría siempre era Hogwarts, y como ninguno de los otros pensaba que esto fuera posible, dejo de sugerirlo.**

Una tarde, ya desesperado, salió a caminar, llegando a un lago que se encontraba relativamente lejos de la tienda, tal y como esperaba, Ginny estaba ahí, mirando el suave movimiento del agua.

-¿Gin?- murmuró Harry con suavidad, ese día habían comido apenas unas pocas setas, provocando que la pelirroja saliera enfurruñada, después de terminar con su ración.

-Incorrecto señor Potter, soy Bellatrix Lestrange seguramente- respondió aun molesta

-Umm, ¿quieres que vayamos a un pueblo a conseguirte algo de comer?

-Nop- respondió Ginny sintiéndose culpable- disculpa Harry, estaré bien

-Lo sé, por algo te quiero tanto ¿no?

Ambos sonrieron mientras Harry se sentaba en el suelo, arrastrando a Ginny para abrazarla, así estuvieron durante lo que les pareció una eternidad, una eternidad perfecta, en opinión de ambos.

-Me encanta el agua- murmuró Ginny con los ojos cerrados, mientras aspiraba el aroma de Harry- me tranquiliza mucho

Harry sonrió; ahora que Ginny estaba más tranquila, podía hacerle la pregunta que lo iba atormentando desde hacía unos días

-¿Pequeña?

-¿Harry?

-¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que soy mal líder?

Ginny se incorporó algo extrañada

-¿a qué te refieres?

Harry le contó acerca de Ron y Hermione, de cómo se comportaban últimamente, la chica lo escucho con el ceño levemente fruncido. Cuando habló, lo hizo con calma.

-¿qué te puedo decir? Ese par son unos cabezotas, pero no te preocupes cielo, tu estas fungiendo bien, solo es cosa de que se den cuenta de que no guardas ningún plan bajo la manga.

-pero, y si cuando lo sepan, ¿me abandonan?

Ginny sonrió tiernamente, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Si lo hacen corazón, puedes estar seguro de algo…

-¿de qué?

-De que yo nunca lo hare

…

**El otoño envolvió al distrito rural mientras lo recorrían.**

**Ahora armaban la tienda sobre mantos de hojas caídas. La niebla natural se unía a la conjurada por los dementores; el viento y la lluvia se añadían a sus problemas. El hecho de que Hermione estuviera mejorando su habilidad para identificar hongos comestibles no compensaba totalmente el continuo aislamiento, la falta de compañía de otras personas, o la total ignorancia acerca de lo que estaba pasando en la guerra contra Voldemort.**

**-Mi madre -dijo Ron una noche, mientras se sentaban en la tienda junto al lecho de un río en Gales-, puede hacer aparecer una provechosa comida del aire.**

**Malhumorado, pinchó los trozos de lucio carbonizado que había en su plato. Automáticamente, Harry miro el cuello de Ron y vio, como había esperado, la cadena dorada del Horrocrux brillando allí. Se las arregló para luchar contra el impulso de maldecir a Ron, cuya actitud, estaba seguro, mejoraría un poco cuando llegara la hora de sacarse el relicario.**

**-Tu madre no puede producir comida del aire -dijo Hermione-. Nadie puede. La comida es la primera de las cinco Excepciones Principales a la Ley de Gamp de Transfiguración Element…**

**-Oh, habla en español, ¿o no puedes? –dijo Ron, sacándose una espina de pescado de entre los dientes.**

**-¡Es imposible fabricar una buena comida de la nada! –**Intervino Ginny molesta**-Puedes convocarla si sabes dónde está, puedes transformarla, puedes incrementar la cantidad si ya tienes un poco…**

**-Bien, **Hermione **no te esfuerces en incrementar esta, es asquerosa -dijo Ron.**

**-**¡RON!- bufó su hermana

**-¡Harry cogió el pescado y **Ginny y yo hicimos lo que pudimos con el! Siempre cocinamos nosotras, porque somos chicas ¿no?

**-¡No, es porque se supone que **son las mejores **haciendo magia! –replicó Ron.**

**Hermione saltó, y unos trozos de lucio asado se deslizaron del plato de lata hasta caer al piso.**

**-Puedes cocinar tú mañana, Ron, puedes buscar los ingredientes y probar un encantamiento que los transforme en algo digno de comerse, y yo me sentaré ahí y te pondré caras y gemiré, para que puedas ver como…**

**-¡Cállense! – dijo Harry, parándose de un salto y levantando ambas manos-. ¡ Cállense, ahora!**

**Hermione se veía ultrajada.**

**-Cómo puedes ponerte de parte de él, casi nunca cocina…**

**-¡Hermione, cállate, oigo a alguien!**

Después de escuchar la conversación de los Goblins se enteraron de que Neville y Luna habían empezado una rebelión en Hogwarts, pero el tema de interés para los pelirrojos fue acerca de los Weasley, que Arthur se había buscado problemas por rebelarse contra un funcionario del ministerio.

-Pobres de la familia Weasley- murmuró Dean, primero George pierde una oreja, luego Ron cae por una enfermedad , Ginny muere en el ataque de la madriguera y ahora Arthur corre peligro, definitivamente la traen algo mal.

-eso muchacho- respondió Griphook- es consecuencia por codearse con el elegido

A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies, busco con la mirada a sus amigos, Ginny y Ron parecían muy ocupados escuchando acerca de su padre como para prestarle atención, Hermione lo miró con una mueca que le decía claramente "no hagas caso".

Un rato después, ambos amigos habían ido con el retrato de Phineas Nigellus, llegando a la conclusión de que la espada destruía horrocruxes, por alguna razón se sentían eufóricos, tal vez fuera el hecho de haber resuelto parte de un acertijo de Dumbledore o quizás el haber recibido noticias del exterior, el punto fue que acabaron abrazados riendo como niños, hasta que un carraspeo los hizo separarse.

**Harry miro a su alrededor. Por un desconcertante momento pensó que Ron había dejado la tienda, luego se dio cuenta que Ron estaba tendido en una litera envuelto en las sombras, inmovil.**

**-Oh, se han acordado de mí, ¿eh? –dijo.**

**-¿Qué?**

**Ron bufó con la vista fija en la parte de abajo de la litera superior.**

**-Prosigan. No dejen que les estropee la diversión.**

**Perplejo, Harry miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda, pero ella negó con la cabeza, aparentemente tan confusa como él. **Ginny se limitó a hacer una mueca, Harry le respondió con otra advirtiéndole que no saliera, su novia se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Se volvió a centrar en Ron.

**-¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Harry.**

**-¿Problema? No hay ningún problema. – dijo Ron aun rehusando mirar a Harry-. No en lo que a ti respecta, de cualquier forma.**

**Se escucharon varios golpes sordos en la lona sobre sus cabezas. Había empezado a llover.**

**-Bueno, evidentemente tienes un problema. – dijo Harry-. Escúpelo, ¿quieres?**

**Ron balanceó las largas piernas fuera de la cama y se sentó. Se le veía sórdido, no parecía él mismo.**

**- Está bien, lo escupiré. No esperes que salte arriba y abajo por toda la tienda porque hay otra condenada cosa que debemos encontrar. Añádela a la lista de cosas que no sabes.**

**-¿Qué no sé? –Repitió Harry-. ¿Qué no sé?**

**Plunk, plunk, plunk. La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y pesada; produciendo leves ruidos en la capa de hojas esparcidas alrededor de ellos y chapoteando en el río a través de la oscuridad. El temor apagó el júbilo de Harry. Ron estaba diciendo exactamente lo que había sospechado y temido que estuviera pensando.**

**-No es como si estuviera pasando el mejor momento de mi vida aquí, -dijo Ron-. Sabes, con el brazo estropeado y nada que comer y congelándome el trasero todas las noches. Solo tenía la esperanza, sabes, de que después de haber estado dando vueltas durante semanas, hubiéramos logrado algo.**

**-Ron –dijo Hermione, pero con una voz tan baja que Ron podía pretender no haberla oído sobre el ruidoso tamborileo de la lluvia que ahora golpeaba la tienda.**

**-Creí que sabías para lo que te habías ofrecido voluntario. –dijo Harry.**

**-Si, yo también creía saberlo.**

**-Entonces ¿Qué parte de ello no está colmando tus expectativas? –preguntó Harry. El enfado venía en su auxilio ahora-. ¿Creías que nos alojaríamos en hoteles cinco estrellas? ¿Qué encontraríamos un Horrocrux cada dos por tres? ¿Pensabas que volverías con tu mami para navidad?**

**-**Harry- intervino esta vez Ginny, pero ambos chicos parecían haberse olvidado de ambas por completo.

**-¡Pensamos que sabías lo que estabas haciendo! –grito Ron, poniéndose de pie, y sus palabras traspasaron a Harry como cuchillos ardientes-. ¡Pensamos que Dumbledore te había dicho qué hacer, pensamos que tenías un verdadero plan!**

**-Bueno siento haberte desilusionado. –dijo Harry, su voz lo bastante serena aunque se sentía vacío, inadecuado-. Fui honesto contigo desde el principio. Te dije todo lo que Dumbledore me había dicho. Y en caso que no te hayas dado cuenta, encontramos un Horrocrux…**

**-Si, y estamos casi tan cerca de librarnos de él como lo estamos de encontrar el resto de ellos… ¡En otras palabras, para nada cercanos, maldición!**

**-Quítate el relicario, Ron. –dijo Hermione, su voz inusualmente alta-. Por favor quítatelo. No estarías hablando de esa forma si no hubieras estado usándolo todo el día.**

**- Si, lo haría. – Dijo Harry, que no quería que le buscaran excusas a la actuación de Ron-. ¿En serio creían que no he adivinado que pensabais estas cosas?**

**-Harry, nosotros no estábamos…**

**-¡No mientas! – Le lanzó Ron-. Tú también lo dijiste, dijiste que estabas desilusionada, dijiste que habías creído que tenía algo más en lo que apoyarse, además de…**

**-No lo dije de esa forma, Harry, ¡No lo hice! –lloró.**

**La lluvia aporreaba la tienda, por el rostro de Hermione caían las lágrimas, y la emoción que había sentido hacía unos minutos se desvaneció como si nunca la hubiera experimentado, un fuego artificial de corta vida que había brillado y muerto, dejándolo todo oscuro, mojado y frío. La espada de Gryffindor estaba escondida y no sabían dónde, y eran **cuatro** adolescentes en una tienda cuya única hazaña hasta el momento consistía en no estar muertos, aún.**

**-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí aún? –le preguntó Harry a Ron.**

**-Que me registren.**

**-Vete a casa, entonces. –dijo Harry.**

**-¡Si, tal vez lo haga! –gritó Ron, y dio varios pasos hacia Harry, que no se echó para atrás- **¿no escuchaste lo de mi padre?

-Ron, no podemos ayudarlo…

**-Sí, lo entiendo, ¡No te importa! Y que hay acerca del resto de mi familia, "los Weasley **definitivamente la traen algo mal.**" ¿oíste eso?**

**-Si, yo…**

**-¿Sin embargo no te preocupó lo que quiso decir con eso?**

**-¡Ron! –dijo Hermione, forzando su camino para interponerse entre ellos-. No creo que signifique que haya pasado nada nuevo, nada de lo que no estemos enterados; piensa, Ron, Bill ya tiene una cicatriz, a esta altura mucha gente debe haber visto que George perdió una oreja, y se supone que tú estás en tu lecho de muerte con Spattergroit. Estoy segura que eso fue lo que quiso decir…**

**-Oh, estás segura, ¿verdad? Bueno, entonces, no me preocuparé por ellos. Para ti también está todo bien, ¿no es cierto? Con tus padres a salvo fuera del camino…**

**-¡Mis padres están muertos! –rugió Harry.**

**-¡Y los míos podrían estar en el mismo camino! –gritó Ron- **¡pero claro! El duende tiene razón todo esto nos sacamos por estar con "el gran elegido"

Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso…

**-Entonces ¡VETE! –rugió Harry-. Regresa con ellos, pretende que te recuperaste del Spattergroit y tu madre podrá alimentarte bien y…**

**Ron hizo un movimiento súbito. Harry reaccionó, pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos varitas estuviera fuera de los bolsillos de sus propietarios, Hermione había levantado la suya.**

**-¡Protego! –gritó, y un escudo invisible se extendió entre ella, **Ginny y ** Harry de un lado y Ron del otro; todos ellos se vieron forzados a retroceder unos pocos pasos por la fuerza del hechizo, y Harry y Ron se miraban insistentemente a cada lado de la transparente barrera como si se vieran claramente uno al otro por primera vez. Harry sintió un odio corrosivo contra Ron. Algo se había roto entre ellos.**

**-Deja el Horrocrux. –dijo Harry.**

**Ron se pasó la cadena por sobre la cabeza y tiró el relicario sobre una silla cercana. Se giró hacia Hermione.**

**-¿Que vas a hacer?**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-¿Te quedas, o qué?**

**-Yo… -se veía angustiada-. Si…si, me quedo. Ron, dijimos que iríamos con Harry. Dijimos que lo ayudaríamos.**

-¿y tú Ginny?

-Siempre estaré con Harry

**-Lo entiendo. **Todo mundo lo elige a el, jodido "elegido"

**-Ron, no…-**Hermione no controlaba en absoluto su llanto**- por favor… regresa, ¡Regresa!**

**Se vio obstruida por su propio encantamiento escudo; para cuando lo hubo levantado él ya había salido rabiando hacia la noche. Harry permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, escuchándola sollozar y gritar el nombre de Ron entre los árboles.**

**Después de unos pocos minutos regresó, el empapado cabello pegado contra la cara.**

**-¡Se ha i-i-ido! ¡Se ha Desaparecido!**

**Se tiró sobre una silla, se encogió sobre sí misma, y empezó a llorar. **Ginny se acercó a ella para reconfortarla, pero se detuvo de pronto y fue a recostarse a una de las literas, parecía bastante ida.

Harry la siguió

-Gin ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo mi padre está en peligro y mi hermano en quién sabe dónde-respondió ácidamente- estoy perfectamente Harry

Perfecto, lo que necesitaba, que Ginny también lo detestara, aunque ya que lo pensaba, se había puesto de su lado contra Ron.

-Lo siento

Ginny negó con la cabeza

-No tienes la culpa de nada Harry, solo déjame descansar mañana hablamos.

**Harry se sentía aturdido. Se detuvo, levantó el Horrocrux, y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Sacó las mantas de la litera de Ron y las tiró sobre Hermione. Luego trepó a su propia cama y miró al oscuro techo de lona, escuchando el repiqueteo de la lluvia.**

* * *

><p><em>Esto es lo que salio! xD<em>

_Me ausentare como dos semanas por los exámenes y por mi cumpleaños! xD _

_Pero no se preocupen pueden pasar a leer mientras el de Harry Halliwell para que no me extrañen :P hahaha_

_Si el viernes no muero por cumplir años, me tendrán aquí pronto…_

_Y aun mas pronto si dejan reviews :P_

_**Vickyy**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Volvi!**

**Es al contrario de lo que yo misma desearía, un capitulo corto, la escuela no me deja escribir libremente!**

**Y ahora perdí algo de inspiración por una pelea con una amiga que es la persona que más me apoyaba a escribir, no me habla, ando depre y…no hay tanta inspiración ¬_¬**

**Pero bueno….respondo reviews**

**Nat Potter W: muchas gracias, la pase genial xD**

**Ninna-Kagamine.- me alegro que te guste, gracias**

**Ginnypotterwe.- siii pottermore…déjame escribir! Haha y en cuanto a lo que comentaste…lee el capitulo!**

**ViryiMalfoy.- gracias :D**

**BLACK.- lo se, he tenido algunos problemas, pero gracias por tu opinión, prometo mejorar en esos aspectos!**

**.M.- lo se…pobre Harry =(**

**Johan Kira Expelliarmus.- gracias, ya había pensado en ello, lo hare tan pronto como me conecte otra vez**

**Anatripotter.- tome en cuenta tu opinión para este capi…espero sea de tu agrado **

**sev snape8.- lo se….pobre xD**

**LylyanneBlack.- lo lamento! Contratiempos ya explicados…pero no te preocupes, nunca abandonare la historia!**

**AVISO: Este capi me costó algo de trabajo hacerlo por lo explicado anteriormente, pero además, esta contado de la perspectiva de Ginny, lo cual es nuevo para mi.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo 10.- ¿Celosa yo?-<strong>

Ginny caminaba entre los arboles de aquel bosque, hacia unas horas que Ron había partido, después de convencerse que no podía dormir, había salido a dar un paseo de medianoche, dejando que la brisa la relajara. Sin embargo su tranquilidad se veía alterada cada que un pensamiento irrumpía en su mente…

Ron se había ido

Harry lo había previsto, había temido que lo abandonaran y el idiota de su hermano había sido el primero en dejarlos, ciego de rabia y de celos por ser el mejor; una cosa es que ambos estuvieran acostumbrados a las tres comidas diarias con su madre, y que los desenfocara tener menos alimento, pero otra era que Ron se comportara como un crio gritoneando y criticando a Harry.

-Más te vale volver en unas horas Ron, solo así me la pensare dos veces antes de darte una golpiza- murmuro Ginny para sí mientras se imaginaba la escena

Se sentó a la orilla de un árbol mientras se relajaba, sabía que no podría dormir, pero al menos descansaría un poco.

….

Horas después se dirigía a la tienda, apenas cruzó la línea de protecciones pudo ver a Harry con expresión sumamente molesta, suspiró, tratando de prepararse para el regaño, al cual en teoría, debería de estar acostumbrada.

-¿Dónde estabas?- el tono del joven era frio, dejando ver su molestia

-dando una vuelta- respondió simplemente mientras lo evitaba para entrar a la tienda, pero Harry la retuvo por un brazo

-Sabes muy bien que detesto esas "vueltas"

-y tú sabes muy bien que hago lo que me viene en gana- susurró mientras se zafaba de su agarre sin ninguna delicadeza

-Ginny!

-Ya déjame en paz Harry!, hablamos cuando ninguno de los dos traiga esa porquería- señalo el pequeño bulto que sobresalía en el pecho de su novio

Al entrar de inmediato vio a Hermione, que estaba entretenida preparando el desayuno, Ginny no pudo dejar de notar los ojos hinchados de su amiga, se notaba a leguas que tampoco había pegado ojo.

Se acercó con paso inseguro a Hermione, ¿que se suponía que le diría? "Amiga lamento que mi hermano se haya largado así, si te hace sentir mejor, dudo mucho que lo hayan matado aún". Nop, definitivamente no podía llegar a decirle semejante cosa ¡qué diablos! Siempre había sido pésima con las palabras; sin embargo, cuando estuvo a un par de centímetros de ella, fue aprisionada entre sus brazos, su amiga no lloraba, pero parecía ahogarse en las ganas, Ginny supo que ese abrazo debía tranquilizarla, al menos por el momento.

Cuando se separó de ella, pudo notar a Harry parado a unos metros de ellas, observándolos, al cruzar sus miradas supieron que no había nada que perdonar entre ellos.

Después de empacar sus cosas, tardándose innecesariamente en ello, abandonaron aquel bosque, eliminando así la posibilidad de que Ron los encontrara.

Al llegar al nuevo claro, Hermione se dirigió a una roca y comenzó a llorar amargamente, Harry se acercó y la abrazo para confortarla, Ginny estaba algo confusa, dividida entre la necesidad de ir a confortar a su amiga ella misma y de gritonearle a Harry que ella estaba igual de destrozada ¿acaso olvidaban que Ron era su hermano?.

Cuando estaba por recurrir a lo segundo, se detuvo a tiempo para analizar su comportamiento ¿para qué? Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron y eso provocaba que reaccionara así, Harry como buen amigo estaba en todo su derecho de ir a consolarla ¿cierto? Porque no podía estar sintiendo ¿celos?, se puso en movimiento de inmediato para colocar los hechizos de protección, repitiéndose mentalmente varias veces que no debía estar celosa, era IMPOSIBLE.

¿Cierto?

….

Los días pasaron con una lentitud insoportable, incluso podría decirse que extrañaba las típicas discusiones entre el Trío de oro acerca de los horrocruxes, ahora sin Ron, apenas hablaban del tema, se limitaban a viajar de un lado a otro sin destino aparente; y para rematar su suplicio Harry estaba muy consentidor con Hermione.

"ya cálmate Ginevra es tu mejor amiga"

"pero es Harry!"

"hay que confiar en el"

"pero ya no me hace caso"

"tu empezaste a ignorarlo con tus famosas caminatas"

"y ahora se va con ella"

"¡No! Solo son amigos"

"eso me gustaría creer"

"Hay que confiar en Harry!"

Y así tenia constantemente sus propias discusiones con su conciencia acerca de si debía gritarle a Harry o no, hasta ahora, había logrado tranquilizarse; Aunque dudaba que eso durara mucho.

…

-¡Estúpida, idiota! ¡Si claro! Confiar en Harry!

Ginny caminaba hecha una fiera por uno de los tantos bosques en los cuales habían acampado, ¿Cómo había dicho Hermione que se llamaba? Ah sí, bosque de Dean. Pff el bosque al cual iba con sus padres de niña, perfecto…

Suspiro, sabía que debía tranquilizarse, pero acababa de pasar con lo que seguramente era el peor momento del año, superando incluso cuando Dean le había reprochado al equivocarse y decirle "Harry", pero ¿Cómo habían podido ese par verle la cara de esa manera?; apretó el horrocrux entre sus dedos, mientras rememoraba lo ocurrido.

**-Flashback-**

Ginny había salido en búsqueda de algo de leña, y de paso por algo de comer tomando algo del dinero muggle que le había dado Harry, y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez lo había hecho con intención. Había tardado poco más de una hora, al cruzar el perímetro de las protecciones escucho música en la tienda, sonrió eso quería decir que aquel par estaba de humor para bromas, probablemente estarían aún mejor una vez que comieran.

Cuando llego a la entrada de la tienda tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que debía entrar sigilosamente, sin saber exactamente porque obedecía aquel impulso se internó a la sala de estar de su improvisado hogar, la escena que vio le helo la sangre de las venas.

Harry y su "amiga" Hermione estaban muy entretenidos bailando juntos, demasiado juntos, riendo como niños pequeños; escucho una voz en su cabeza que le decía "Lo sabías, solo esperaban a que te fueras para estar juntos, aquí solo estorbas, haciendo mal tercio".

Salió de la tienda sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, aún estaban demasiado entretenidos…

**-Fin de Flashback-**

Suspiro de nuevo tratando de tranquilizarse, tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que la traicionaban al tener la indecencia de correr por sus mejillas, se dejó caer al pie de un árbol, permitiendo que el llanto se apoderara de ella por completo; Ginny Weasley nunca lloraba, pero Harry la había lastimado de una manera impresionante, sentía por primera vez como su alma se desgarraba haciéndola sentir la persona más miserable y débil del mundo.

Pero en una Weasley, después del dolor, viene la ira

-Ahora si Harry Potter, no volverás a saber de mí nunca, ni siquiera vale la pena ir a reclamarte- murmuro con los dientes apretados mientras se ponía de pie lista para desaparecerse.

Pero algo la retuvo…

Conocía aquella magia, era hermosa, reconfortante y cálida, pero ¿de quién era un patronus en forma de cierva?

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaja…mátenme!<strong>

**He de admitir que a pesar de todo, me gusto desarrollar a Ginny, tomando en cuenta de que esta sentida y deprimida u.u**

**Me esforzaré en actualizar pronto, acabo el semestre supuestamente en 2 semanas, pero por concurso de ciencia y tecnología seguramente terminare en 3, véanlo de mi manera**

**No escuela= tiempo libre**

**tiempo libre= capitulo mas pronto**

**ah por cierto!, publique hace poco un one-shot llamado Loca,enferma desquiciada,pero finalmente mi madre!, hay gente que opina que le quite lo de one-shot y lo desarrolle como historia, espero su opinion :), tomando en cuenta claro, que lo haria hasta que termine este fic... **

**Asi pues, espero reviews, que son los que me ayudan a ser feliz e inspirarme para escribir algo mas largo xD**

**Vickyy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eh! Sigo viva!**

**En serio lamento la tardanza con el capítulo entre los exámenes finales y un pequeño proyecto que tuve que entregar, mi agenda termino demasiado apretada, aunque con un perfecto promedio de 10 como resultado. :D**

**Respondo reviews:**

_**Ginnypotterwe.- **_**yo misma no me decidia muy bien :S…pero espero te guste el resultado**

_**sev snape8.- **_**gracias por los animos xD, las cosas siguen igual pero bueh hare lo que pueda…en lo que me comentaste de la serpiente, lo dejare en que Harry lo intuya solamente, saludos!**

_**Shiaandten.-**_** hehe adoro dejarlos con la incognita, y sip, el colegio me deja sin tiempo**

_**Hoymu.-**_** gracias :D**

_**Rosanaa.- **_**Estoy pensando en abrir esa historia apenas acabe con esta **

_**.M.- **_**aquí ando de nuevo!, y si las cosas van de mal en peor…**

_**Anatripotter.-**_** Tus deseos son ordenes hahaha, gracias por la idea…**

**Me costó aún más trabajo este capítulo por la situación que les comente el capi pasado sigue igual, pero busque inspiración hasta por debajo de las piedras y salió esto xD, como ya comente anatripotter me dio la idea de este capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Capitulo 11.- Desesperación-<strong>

Frustración, desesperación, ansiedad, enojo, angustia, miedo….

Ron Weasley tenía una tormenta interna, apenas se creía la gran variedad de sentimientos que rondaban en ese momento su existencia, recordó vagamente a Hermione acusándolo de tener la variedad de sentimientos de una cucharilla de té, ¡ja! En ese momento no era así ¿cierto?, tenía tantos sentimientos como para regalar, y ¡vaya que lo haría de buena gana!, de esa manera tal vez olvidaría la estupidez que había cometido al abandonar a sus amigos y a su hermana en plena misión, "_Soy un cobarde_"…

Al menos deseaba saber cómo les iba si estaban bien, si habían encontrado otro horrocrux, ¡lo que fuera!, pero no, estaba en el refugio escondido tratando de no pensar tan constantemente en la discusión que había tenido con Harry, los celos le habían hecho una mala pasada y termino diciendo cosas completamente fuera de lugar, pero ¿qué hacer?.

Al menos todo aquello había tenido un beneficio, había podido avisar a su familia que Ginny estaba viva, y que se encontraba perfectamente, al principio Bill no le creyó, tal vez pensaba que deliraba a consecuencia de la despartición y del ataque de los carroñeros, de manera que lo mando a dormir sin contemplaciones, sin embargo a la mañana siguiente después del desayuno lo escucho algo reticente a creerle, y solo lo hizo cuando Ron le mostro un recuerdo a través de un pensadero, el cual mostraba una de las cenas en Grimmauld Place. Después de verlo Bill guardo el recuerdo en una botella, la cubrió con varios hechizos convirtiéndola en una de un perfume y la mando a la madriguera sin hacer caso de sus advertencias sobre los peligros.

Dos días más tarde llego una lechuza de su padre, con solo una línea de pergamino

_Hijo, el regalo a tu madre por su cumpleaños nos ha encantado, sin embargo he de preguntarte como lo obtuviste_

Bill se encargo de avisarle a la familia que Ron había "hecho una visita rápida" evitando así que se preguntaran porque no estaba con los demás, definitivamente adoraba a su hermano. De esa manera estuvo más tranquilo pensando en que su familia al menos sabía la verdad respecto a Ginny.

-¡Eh Ron!-la voz de su querido hermano interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¡Esta lista la cena!

Ron bajo las escaleras del refugio para encontrarse con Fleur sirviendo la comida mientras que Bill comenzaba a partir su filete, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa amable cuando se sentó a la mesa, largo un suspiro mientras comenzaba a atacar su comida.

Navidad…

Vaya diferencia de tiempos, la ultima la había pasado en la madriguera en compañía de su familia y de Harry, tonteando, aunque Hermione tampoco había compartido esa navidad con él, y todo por la tontería que había cometido al empezar a salir con Lavender, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la cadena que le había mandado con las palabras "Amor mío", Harry se había reído por horas de el a causa de aquel regalo.

Ahora estaba en su habitación del Refugio, escuchando la radio mágica, pensando en sus amigos y si estarían celebrando la navidad, supuso que no, seguramente ni siquiera se habrían dado cuenta de la fecha.

O tal vez, solo tal vez, estarían celebrando a su manera aquella fecha, con Ginny adornando la tienda, Harry consiguiendo una cena decente y Hermione organizando todo, claro…ella siempre seria la cabeza del grupo, pero ¿Cómo no? Era brillante y preciosa, aunque aquello no debía afectar en el tema no pudo evitar pensarlo y sonreír como un idiota.

Bueno idiota había sido al tratarla como lo había hecho durante aquellos meses, y peor aún, en la noche de su partida, no había querido escucharla cuando lo llamo para que volviera, si tan solo se hubiese animado a decirle lo que sentía…pero no, siempre tuvo miedo de su rechazo, un rechazo prácticamente seguro, es solo que ¿Quién iba a quererlo a él teniendo a Harry tan cerca?, el hecho de que Ginny los acompañara hacia que sus celos menguaran un poco, pero a su vez notaba como su hermana se comportaba mejor cuando su amigo estaba cerca, él no tenía ninguna influencia sobre ella, y seguramente Hermione lo notaba, por eso no le interesaría nunca.

Estaba cavilando acerca de ello cuando la escucho… "_Ron_"

-¿Hermione?

Durante un momento, creyó que se trataba de la radio, de manera que la apago, pero se dio cuenta que la voz había salido de su bolsillo, lo reviso y encontró el desiluminador, decidió accionarlo y con asombro, vio que la luz de su habitación se apagaba, para que una pequeña esfera color azul apareciera justo fuera de la ventana, emitía luz parecida a la magia de los trasladores, sin apenas pensar lo que hacía, empaco sus cosas en su mochila y salió al jardín, no sin antes garabatear una nota de despedida a Bill y Fleur, sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía.

Una vez en el jardín, la bola lo aguardaba, comenzó a revolotear guiándolo hacia el cobertizo, una vez que llegaron ahí entro en él, al principio se asustó un poco, sin embargo de inmediato lo lleno una sensación de calidez y supo que lo guiaría a su destino y desapareció.

Cuando el asqueroso viaje termino se encontraba en la ladera de una colina, había nieve por todas partes, con un buen presentimiento comenzó a llamar a los chicos, algo en su interior le decía que estaban ahí, los busco y llamo durante todo el día, al no encontrarlos decidió poner su saco de dormir, seguramente se mostrarían cuando quitaran la tienda.

Pero no fue así…

Al oscurecerse el día, se dio cuenta de que los había perdido, de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, acciono el desiluminador de nuevo, la bola azul entro en él y desapareció.

En esa ocasión llego a un bosque, oscuro como… ¿Cómo decían los muggles? Ah sí, oscuro como la boca del lobo y bastante frio, era una suerte que trajera todos sus suéteres puestos, junto con el hechizo que le había enseñado Bill para mantener su calor corporal.

¿Ya había comentado lo mucho que adoraba a su hermano?

Comenzó de nuevo su espera porque alguno de ellos diera señales de vida, horas y más horas, pero de alguna manera tenía un buen presentimiento que aquella noche los encontraría, un buen presentimiento que se acrecentaba cuando tomaba el desiluminador entre sus manos Dumbledore era un genio al haberle dejado aquel artefacto, pero ¿Cómo supo que lo iba a necesitar?, definitivamente aquel anciano profesor nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderlo, ya le extrañaba bastante que el desiluminador solo funcionara para jugar con las luces y ahora encontraba aquella magia, magia que era casi o más bien tan hermosa como un ¿patronus?

Se levantó de un saltó al ver un patronus animal, ¡seguro era el de Harry!, cuando intento acercarse a él, este comenzó a trotar hacia otra parte del bosque, sin apenas pensarlo Ron lo siguió "_Seguramente Harry notó mi presencia y mando a su patronus para que me guie hacia la tienda_" pero… ¿aquel era realmente el patronus de su amigo? Le parecía diferente, aunque con la adrenalina no supo decir en qué.

Corrió detrás del animal durante varios minutos hasta llegar a una parte un poco más clara del bosque en medio de aquel lugar había una charca

Y Harry se sumergía prácticamente desnudo dentro de ella…

Quedo tan sorprendido con aquella acción que apenas noto cuando la cierva desapareció, se quedó clavado en su lugar durante un rato, incrédulo con todo aquello, antes de reaccionar al hecho de que su amigo llevaba mucho tiempo dentro de aquella charca ¿y si se ahogaba?, comenzó a correr en su auxilio cuando notó movimiento cerca de un árbol, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo, puesto que noto que efectivamente su amigo se estaba asfixiando, pensó vagamente en desnudarse para sumergirse pero tampoco había tiempo para ello, y se lanzó al agua.

Una vez dentro actuó con rapidez, tomo la espada que Harry tenía cerca, "_wow ¿la espada de Gryffindor? ¿Es en serio?_" desechando sus dudas rápidamente corto con ella la cadena del horrocrux que estaba tratando de asesinar a su amigo, aun sin soltar la espada ni el guardapelo, lo abrazo para llevarlo a la superficie.

Una vez fuera Harry se vistió y como era lógico, le pidió explicaciones, se las dio con algo de torpeza, pensó durante un momento que ya todo estaría bien hasta que trato de ofrecerle la espada para que destruyera el horrocrux.

-_No-_la voz de su amigo era firme_- debes hacerlo tú._

_-¿Yo? –"de ninguna manera" fue su primer pensamiento-. ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque tú sacaste la espada de la charca, creo que se supone que debes ser tú. _

Destruir aquella parte de ese malnacido fue definitivamente una de las peores experiencias de su vida, ver como él y Hermione se besaban era el producto de muchas de sus pesadillas, sin saber muy bien de donde sacaba la fuerza, atravesó el guardapelo y acabo con todo.

Las palabras de Harry lo tranquilizaron bastante, contrarrestando la opresión que acababa de pasar.

_-Ella es como una hermana -siguió-. La quiero como a una hermana y apuesto a que ella siento lo mismo por mí. Siempre ha sido así. Creí que lo sabías._

Claro que era así, Harry Potter jamás le quitaría a su chica, por algo eran amigos, estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Ron?

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas? ¿Dejaste a Hermione sola en la tienda?

-¡Oh Ron!-Ginny cruzó el espacio que los separaba para abalanzarse sobre el con un abrazo, ok aquello era sorprendente, pero ¿Por qué lloraba?, peor aún tenía los ojos rojos como si llevara horas haciéndolo.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que te extrañaba amigo- intervino Harry con una sonrisa de lado mientras se acercaba para confortarla, sin embargo la reacción de su hermana fue la menos esperada, le dirigió una mirada que solo le había visto dar a Malfoy y se aferró más a su cuello.

-¿qué paso enana?

Ginny se limitó a echar otra mirada furibunda a su novio, una furia surgió de su pecho sin saber muy bien de donde, lo único que sabía era que quien fuera que había hecho llorar a su pequeña princesa las pagaría muy, pero muy caro.

Aun si aquella persona se llamaba Harry Potter…

* * *

><p><strong>Si! Lo pude terminar al fin!<strong>

**Quería desatar la furia Weasley en este capítulo pero decidí dejarlo para el otro, sirve que me inspiro con enojos :D… **

**Espero estarles dejando el próximo capítulo la siguiente semana, claro también depende de ustedes si aprietan en la parte de "Review" ¡son gratis! Y me alegran el día, ja!, ya en serio he visto gente que me agrega en favoritos la historia pero no deja review, acepto de todo se los aseguro, hasta un simple saludo!**

**Como sea Feliz Navidad a todos aquellos que leen mis locuras, espero la pasen de maravilla en compañía de sus seres queridos, y espero verlos por aquí antes del 2012, en caso de que no sea asi felices fiestas!**

**Ya les dije…es su decisión! xD**

**PD.- ya les dije que tengo nueva cuenta en Facebook? Me encuentran como Vickyy Riddle Black.**

**Saludos!**

_**Vickyy**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Howdy...!**

**Prometi traerles nuevo capítulo para antes de año nuevo di dejaban reviews...**

**Sin embargo les tengo una mala noticia, a mi hermana la operaron y la debo cuidar... por lo cual tome una después de pensarlo tome una decisión: **

**Voy a abandonar Fanfiction y con ello las dos historias que tengo pendientes "Harry Halliwell" y "Contigo"...**

**.**

**.**

**¿Porque? Lo que pasa es que el próximo año cursare el último semestre de mi preparatoria y entrare a la universidad y NECESITO una beca...asi que dudo que me quede tiempo para actualizar, ya que eso implica hacer tareas y repasar apuntes :S...**

**Mi decisión final es abandonar por el bien esto de escribir...no quiero dar la impresión de ser una autora desobligada ni tenerlos con la falsa esperanza de que actualizare pronto, eso solo hace que tenga una carga extra en mi conciencia y no quiero lidiar con ello**

**Por otra parte quien quiera adoptar las historias lo invito a que me avise por Facebook, me encuentran como Vickyy Riddle Black, o bien me mandan un correo a f_e_l_i_z_d_i_a_d_e_l_o_s_ i_n_o_c_e_n_t_e_s_ (arroba) te lacreiste. com**

**Hahahahaha no ya en serio...!**

**Jamas abandonaría las historias, creo que estare subiendo el capi de esta el dia de mañana, aunque sea un poco cortito como los anteriores, lo de mi hermana si es verdad, asi que me quedo sin tiempo...ya lo tengo listo en mi cabecita pero falta pasarlo a Word :P **

**Pero antes aprovecho para contestar reviews...**

**Lilius's fan.- awm un adelanto? Pero si lo subo mañana...! haha bueno...digamos que le dare solución a lo de la parte perdida de godric's hollow :D**

**Ginnypotterwe.- aca ando actualizando...! haha ...mañana sin falta..!**

**Johan Kira Expelliarmus.- Gracias, estoy trabajando precisamente en esa parte xD**

**ViryiMalfoy.- disculpa el largo de los caps...ando sin inspiración y sin tiempo :S...tratare de mejorar xD**

**LunaS Purple.- gracias..! y pues si...Rowling por algo escribió asi su historia...igual la adoro xD**

**.M.- y espera al siguiente!**

**Rosycarmen.- gracias...xD...y sip, ya tengo el capi en mi cabeza y me gusta como queda :D**

**Hahahaaha **

**Bueno feliz dia...! **

**Pero para que vean que los quiero les adelanto una parte importante o más bien cuestiones que se resolverán en el prox capi**

**1.- ¿como llego al claro Harry si estaba muy "entretenido" con Hermione?**

**2.- ¿la varita de Harry...algo que falto?**

**3.- Vida y obra de Albus Dumbledore :S**

**Hahahaha ya con eso...! nos leemos mañana..!**

**A menos que haya emergencia pero actualizaría el viernes...y la de Harry Halliwell planeo subir primero este y luego subiría uno alla...**

**Saludos...!**

**PD.- mi pequeña broma obtuvo reviews? Aunque sea reclamos esos también me hacen feliz**

_**Vickyy**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Eh aquí ando!**

**Quería responder cada review como siempre, pero ando verdaderamente sin tiempo debo salir y quiero dejar el capi de una vez...por el momento me disculpo y gracias por dejarlos! Son lo máximo xD**

**Les dejo el capi**

* * *

><p><em><span>En el capítulo anterior:<span>_

_-Creo que te extrañaba amigo- intervino Harry con una sonrisa de lado mientras se acercaba para confortarla, sin embargo la reacción de su hermana fue la menos esperada, le dirigió una mirada que solo le había visto dar a Malo y se aferró más a su cuello._

_-¿qué paso enana?_

_Ginny se limitó a echar otra mirada furibunda a su novio, una furia surgió de su pecho sin saber muy bien de donde, lo único que sabía era que quien fuera que había hecho llorar a su pequeña princesa las pagaría muy, pero muy caro._

_Aun si aquella persona se llamaba Harry Potter…_

Aunque…eso sería actuar injustamente ¿no?

-Harry ¿tienes idea de lo que pasa?- Ginny le mordió el suéter en reprimenda seguramente por dirigirse a su amigo

-La verdad es que no- respondió mientras se acercaba para acariciar el cabello de Ginny- ¿qué pasa pequeña?

Ginny se soltó del agarre de ambos furiosa, caminó un par de pasos antes de enfrentarlos

-¿CÓMO QUE, "QUE PASA" POTTER? ¡ERES UN CINICO! ¿NO DEBERIAS DE ESTAR MUY CONTENTO EN LA TIENDA CON HERMIONE? DESPUES DE TODO ASI HA SIDO DESDE QUE MI HERMANO SE FUE…

-Ginny yo no…si salí de la tienda...wow ¿de qué hablas?...yo-Harry aun no terminaba de balbucear explicaciones cuando un hechizo aturdidor salió de la varita de Ron derribándolo sobre a nieve.

-Petrificus Totalus!- Harry ahora estaba también inmovilizado- ¿qué paso enana?

Tratando de calmarse Ginny le explico a su hermano como Harry se había pasado todo aquel tiempo atendiendo a Hermione e ignorándola a ella, concluyendo con lo que había presenciado aquella tarde, después de conseguir algo para comer.

-¿Ron?- murmuró Ginny preocupada, su hermano había escuchado todo y ahora tenía los puños apretados mirando el lugar donde Harry comenzaba a recuperarse de su inmovilidad.

-¡Y yo que te había creído canalla!- lo apuntó de nuevo con su varita- ¡Calvario!, ¡Densaugeo! ¡Furunculus! ¡Melofors!... (N/A: _en caso de que no conozcan los efectos de cada uno, los dejo al final_)

Harry pasaba de una transformación a otra sin poder hacer prácticamente nada, gracias a las consecuencias del aturdidor

- ¡Multicorfo! ¡Verdi...!

-¡Ron basta!- Ginny ya no reconocía a Harry en medio de todos aquellos maleficios*

-Bien- respondió el chico, para abrazarla suavemente- vamos a la tienda por tus cosas, es hora de ir por nuestra cuenta

La chica titubeo un momento, una conversación de hacía ya algún tiempo cuando Harry le había contado acerca de sus inseguridades con Ron y Hermione

**-Flashback-**

"_-¿qué te puedo decir? Ese par son unos cabezotas, pero no te preocupes cielo, tu estas fungiendo bien, solo es cosa de que se den cuenta de que no guardas ningún plan bajo la manga._

_-pero, y si cuando lo sepan, ¿me abandonan?_

_Ginny sonrió tiernamente, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos._

_-Si lo hacen corazón, puedes estar seguro de algo…_

_-¿de qué?_

_-De que yo nunca lo haré"_

**-fin de flashback-**

"Pero él me traiciono"

-Claro Ron

Echaron a andar en dirección a la tienda sin prestar atención a un Harry que luchaba por ponerse de pie a tiempo que buscaba su varita para intentar recuperar su aspecto normal.

Mientras tanto...

Hermione caminaba nerviosa por la tienda, recogiendo la comida que estaba esparcida por el suelo, con un mal presentimiento, se detuvo en uno de los sillones y se sentó a recordar aquella tarde.

**-Flashback-**

Ginny había salido en busca de comida, ella sabía que ambos estaban haciendo todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos para animarla, sin embargo extrañaba bastante a Ron, aun con sus quejas y preocupaciones sabía que solo estaba bajo mucho estrés, y ella no había hecho nada para ayudarlo, se limitó a seguir en la búsqueda de horrocruxes con tal de que todo aquello terminara rápido, todo para que resultara aquel desastre, suspiro mientras comenzaba una nueva canción en la radio mágica.

Harry estaba sentado, igualmente sumergido en sus pensamientos, en un extraño impulso se acercó a ella y la levanto con delicadeza, ella obedeció algo confundida, pero su confusión aumento cuando su amigo comenzó a balancearse de manera graciosa sin soltarla de las manos, al cabo de un momento sonrió entendiendo sus intenciones, quería bailar.

Comenzó a moverse al ritmo que le marcaba su amigo sin dejar de sonreír, y al cabo de un rato estaban bailando, o más bien tratando de bailar, en vista de que Harry se movía más brusco y de vez en cuando la pisaba, pero en ese momento no le importaba porque se había sumergido con él en alguna especie de sueño, en la que no existía ningún Voldemort, ni mortífagos ni mucho menos horrocruxes, ahí solo estaban ellos dos, dos adolescentes jugando y bromeando al son de la música, olvidando todo incluso...Sip incluso olvidando a Ron, todo quedaba como un viejo recuerdo.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas canciones bailo con el chico que consideraba su hermano, antes de darse cuenta que algo estaba fuera de lugar en la tienda.

-¿Harry?- se separó de él dejándolo un poco confuso- ¿qué hace esa comida tirada ahí?

-¿Comida?- el joven se acercó al lugar que señalaba su amiga, encontrando efectivamente comida tirada en el suelo y en medio de ella, el guardapelo- Ginny...

A Hermione se le fue el alma a los pies

-Estuvo aquí ¿no?,-preguntó temblorosa - seguramente vio algo extraño fuera y salió, pero Harry ¿hace cuánto?

-No lo sé- murmuró consternado- debo salir a buscarla, quédate aquí en caso de que regrese

-Con cuidado- musitó Hermione a la entrada de la tienda por la que su amigo había salido corriendo.

**-fin de flashback-**

Ya llevaban un buen rato fuera y empezaba a preocuparse seriamente, ¿y si había mortífagos fuera y los habían atrapado? Continuo cavilando acerca de ello cuando escucho pasos apresurados acercándose a la tienda, se puso en guardia inmediatamente, pero se tranquilizó al ver entrar a Ginny seguida de...

-¿Ron?-apenas daba crédito a sus ojos- ¿qué? ¿Cómo?

Sin embargo calló al ver la mirada que le lanzó su amiga antes de entrar con pasos apresurados a la habitación que compartía con ella, decidió hablar con Ron

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Originalmente vine para regresar con ustedes, pero en vista de que estás muy cómoda con Harry me limitare a irme con mi hermana, ya sufrió suficiente

-¿Ginny?- Hermione era un hervidero de pensamientos incoherentes, en su habitación podía escuchar a Ginny efectivamente recogiendo sus cosas-un momento ¿de qué hablas Ron?

-¡Umm no lo sé!- replico el pelirrojo furioso- tal vez a que has aceptado muy gustosa los cariños y atenciones de Harry, o al hecho de que los vio bailando muy a gusto hace rato

Entonces las piezas se acomodaron "Nota mental, los Weasley son celosos y posesivos"

-Ron, Harry es como mi hermano no otra cosa

-¡Ha! No me digas

-¡Hablo en serio!-comenzaba a desesperarse al notar que los movimientos de Ginny eran más pausados, señal de que estaba terminando con sus cosas- Ron Harry solo intentaba tranquilizarme!

-¿Tranquilizarte?- preguntó Ron confundido

-¡Sí! ¡No estaba precisamente tranquila después de que te fueras!

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Ron tenia las orejas rojas, y parecía arrepentido

-¿En serio no ocurrió nada?

-Puedes estar seguro de ello- le respondió una voz desde la entrada de la tienda, Harry entraba respirando agitadamente

-¡Harry! Pero ¿qué te pasó?- Hermione se acercó al joven dividida entre la preocupación y la diversión que le provocaba ver a su amigo completamente desarreglado y con la piel de aquellos colores, pero él se dirigió a Ron

-Pude deshacerme de todos los maleficios menos de este

-Se te quitara en 24 horas**- musitó Ron con las orejas aún más coloradas- lo lamento

Harry asintió

- Tenías motivos para enfurecerte al igual que tu hermana, ahora si me disculpas voy con ella

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte conmigo Potter- Ginny tenía su mochila completamente preparada para irse- ¿nos vamos Ron?

-Er...bueno Ginny yo...

Ginny bufó

-Ya te lavaron el cerebro ¿cierto?

-Bueno...yo creo que deberías escuchar a Harry...

-No pienso hacerlo- respondió mientras caminaba con pasos apresurados hacia el exterior

-¡Ginny espera!-exclamó Harry mientras la seguía

Hermione, que se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora, miró preocupada como su amigo intentaba alcanzar a su novia

-¿Crees que estarán bien?

Ron suspiró

-Créeme, si hay alguien que puede calmar a Ginny es Harry

...

-Ginny, ¡espera!

-¡Déjame en paz Potter!

-Nunca- jadeó mientras la alcanzaba para tomarla del brazo y girarla provocando que su mochila cayera al suelo, con un movimiento de varita la mando a la tienda.

-¡Deja mis cosas!

-No, me vas a escuchar y después decides si te quieres ir o no

La chica se limitó a darle un bofetón que le giro por completo el rostro

-No tengo absolutamente nada que escuchar de ti- murmuró con los dientes apretados- ¡solo debes saber que eres un malnacido! Te quiero con toda mi alma y a ti solo se te ocurre ir y ponerme el cuerno con Hermione

¡-No fue así...!

-¡No te creo! ¡Yo los vi!

-¡No viste nada Ginny!

-¿Ah no? ¡Pues si no vi nada no quiero saber que hacían mientras no estaba!

Harry se desesperó y tomó su varita

-Silen...

Ginny pegó un puñetazo a su varita, derribándola de su mano, escucharon un crujido, pero lo ignoraron olímpicamente

-¡TRATA DE VOLVER A HECHIZARME Y ME LAS PAGAS!- gritó Ginny colérica- ERES UN...

Fue interrumpida cuando Harry la tomo de los brazos y la besó, de manera larga y profunda, la chica al principio se resistió pero termino correspondiendo con el mismo ímpetu

-Sabes...muy bien...que te adoro...a ti...y solo a ti...- murmuraba Harry entre beso y beso

-Umm ¡Harry!- se separó de él un poco más tranquila- si tanto me adoras ¿Por qué me has ignorado este tiempo?

-Ese si ha sido error mío, y de verdad lo lamento, me había concentrado más en Hermione olvidando que Ron es tu hermano y que a ti también te dolía su partida- y la volvió a acercar para continuarla besando

-Y...lo de... ¿esta tarde?- consiguió decir en medio de los besos de su novio- tu detestas bailar, solo lo haces cuando es extremadamente necesario

-Un malentendido, además también era "extremadamente necesario" animar a Hermione ¿no crees?

-Supongo que si- Ginny suspiró- ¿me perdonas?

-No hay nada que perdonar- le aseguró con una sonrisa

-Claro que sí, ¡te pegue!

-Me lo merecía, aunque siento como si hubieras besado a un pitufo

-¿Un qué?

- lo olvidaba- rió Harry- los pitufos son unos seres imaginarios con la piel azul

-Ah...no te preocupes cielo, el azul te sienta bien- aseguró Ginny ganándose un suave beso en la nariz- además, mañana se van los efectos

-Lo sé, Ron sí que es sobreprotector ¿eh?

-Me quiere mucho

-Supongo que sí...¿Ginny? ¿Podrías convocar mi varita? No tengo idea de donde quedo

-¡Accio!

Sin embargo el resultado hizo que a ambos se les fuera el alma a los pies, la varita de Harry estaba partida por la mitad

-Esto...¿Harry?

-Trata de repararla

-No creo que...

-Solo inténtalo

Pero ninguno de los hechizos funcionaba en lo más mínimo, la varita estaba dañada, y Ginny tenía la culpa aún más grande

-¿Ahora si tengo algo por lo cual disculparme?

-No, ya te lo dije, me lo merecía y además fue un accidente-respondió lo más tranquilo posible- vamos a la tienda

-Está bien- murmuró con la culpa carcomiéndola por dentro

Una vez ahí, Harry le mostro la varita a Hermione con la esperanza de que supiera como enmendar el daño, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-De verdad lo lamento Harry- Ginny tenía lágrimas en los ojos y miraba los trozos de la varita con desazón

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente pequeña, tranquila

-En ese caso usa mi varita- musitó mientras se la tendía- eres mucho más hábil con ella que yo

-Eso no es necesario- intervino Ron mientras revolvía su mochila y extraía una vara pequeña- se la quite a un carroñero

Hermione se adelantó para examinarla

-Es de endrino- murmuró por fin

-Excelente, en ese caso calabacita tu sigue usando la tuya que yo ya tengo esta... ¿qué es eso Ron?

Señalaba una portada de un libro, que Ron oculto levemente antes de hablar

-Tengo que contarles algo que hice

-¿de qué se trata?- preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba cerca de el

-Después de...huir de los carroñeros no sé porque me aparecí en valle de Godric, pero después de estar algunas horas deambulando se me ocurrió que ahí podría estar la espada, que Dumbledore la había dejado ahí, sin saber muy bien porque llegue a la que era tu casa Harry...ahí me sorprendió una mujer que identifique como Bathilda Bagshot, pensé que tal vez ella tendría la espada, así que la seguí a su casa, pero una vez ahí me ataco en realidad era la serpiente de Quien ustedes saben , salió de adentro de ella, fue asqueroso- al ver la cara que ponían las chicas abandono el punto- pero como sea, también Dumbledore tenía razón con respecto a ella, es un horrocrux, le mande varios maleficios y ninguno hizo efecto, aun hoy no tengo idea de cómo escape, pero lo hice por los pelos y es cuando llegue a la casa de Bill y Fleur.

Los otros tres simplemente estaban anonadados, el primero en recuperarse fue Harry

-Entonces...¿ese libro que tiene que ver?

-Lo encontré ahí, supongo que lo enviaron mientras Bathilda aún vivía.

Lo puso con cuidado sobre la mesa el titulo rezaba "_Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore_."

* * *

><p><strong>Muajajaja lo termine...!<strong>

**Tómenlo como regalo atrasado de navidad o de año nuevo (por el largo)**

**Y bueno...ya aclaramos puntos como lo del valle de Godric (para lo cual mi ratoncito trabajo mucho o.O), y la varita de Harry**

**Hablando de él...¡pobre! Ahora si le toco! Aquí va la lista de hechizos que uso Ron con sus respectivos efectos**

_Calvario.-_ _Deja calvo al recibidor del hechizo_

_Densaugeo .- Aumenta el tamaño de los dientes incisivos._

_Furunculus.-_ _Causa forúnculos temporales sobre la víctima._

_Melofors.- Es un hechizo que convierte la cabeza de cualquier ser vivo en una calabaza._

_Multicorfo.- Pinta todo el cuerpo simétricamente de azul y rojo_

***.- ahora entienden porque Ginny no lo reconocía ^_^**

****.- no tengo idea de cuánto dure el hechizo, pero me lo invente para que Harry sufriera mas**

**Otra cosa más...cometí un error en el capítulo 10, quien lo diga primero se gana una paleta ^_^ jaja ok no...Pero a ver quién si lo descifra**

**No sé si después de este capi alguien haya terminado odiando a Ginny...:/ espero que no, yo me pongo en sus zapatos con su humor Weasley y pienso que Harry tuvo suerte...**

**Y bien ahora si les puedo decir Feliz año...! Cumplí con lo de traerles el capi antes de tiempo :D**

**Espero pasen año viejo de maravilla en compañía de sus seres queridos pero sobretodo no olviden que es el cumpleaños de mi padre Voldemort xD**

**Feliz año...!**

**Vickyy**

**PD.- ya se dieron cuenta que con reviews se consiguen actualizaciones antes, ¿qué esperan? xD...ya solo faltan 6 para 100 :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaa!**

**Lamento de verdad la tardanza, tuve un bloqueo de inspiración :S**

**Espero hayan pasado unas buenas fiestas :D**

**Respondo reviews que casi no tengo tiempo XD**

**Lilius's fan.- Yo también soy sádica! Haha pero pobre Harry :S**

**Ginnypotterwe.- aca ando actualizando ^_^**

**Courtney Weasley Pevensie.-gracias, espero te guste este**

**Ninna-Kagamine.- super celosa? Uhh...mejor no leas este capitulo hahaha XD**

**Johan Kira Expelliarmus.- gracias por el review, con respecto al capi...fue diferente a mis planes, pero ya leeras **

****.M.**- gracias...y si ya juntos! :D**

**sev snape8.- gracias, mi hermana ya esta bien y mmm nadie lo encontró XD**

**Gabbita Potter Weaslie.- Lectora nueva! Bienvenida! XD gracias por el comen**

**Ahora bien los dejo con el capi...en lo personal disfrute bastante escribiéndolo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>-Capitulo 13.-Fugados -<strong>

-¡Patrañas!

El mal humor de Harry iba de mal en peor. Y tenía varias razones para ello:

La primera: no tenía varita mágica, bueno, técnicamente si la tenía, pero no se sentía cómodo con ella.

Segunda: tenía que disimular su enojo para evitar la ya de por si enorme culpa de Ginny, técnicamente había sido su culpa al pensar que podía hechizar a la pelirroja estando a menos de dos metros de ella,

Tercera: Dumbledore era un mentiroso...un mentiroso y un farsante, haciendo de tutor de Harry para eliminar a Voldemort, cuando es su propia juventud se había aliado con Grinderwald, que era solamente uno de los magos más oscuros de todos los tiempos, ¡Había trabajado a su lado! ¡Y habían formado ya sus ideales! ¡Iba a dominar a los muggles!

Y todo ello lo había sabido gracias al libro que había conseguido Ron, escrito por Rita Skeeter, a pesar de que no creía mucho en ella, la carta firmada por su Ex-mentor lo había confirmado todo, Dumbledore era un completo y reverendo...

- ¡Mentiroso...!

-¿Harry? – la voz de su novia lo hizo recordar lo poco que se había alejado de la tienda

-Gin, entra a la tienda,-murmuró dejar de darle la espalda - hace mucho frio como para que andes afuera

-Sigues enojado conmigo ¿verdad?

El tono que uso la chica fue suficiente para que se girara, Ginny que usualmente se vestía y arreglaba con esmero todos los días, traía simplemente suéteres amontonados y un pantalón de pijama, su cabello estaba apenas cepillado, pero fueron sus ojos los que hicieron que Harry se acercara a largas zancadas y la abrazara, los tenia rojos, hinchados, llenos de lágrimas y con pronunciadas ojeras debajo de ellos. La joven no tardo en sollozar una vez que estuvo segura en sus brazos, rodeo tímidamente el cuello de su novio con los suyos y apretó la cara contra su cuello.

-Sabes que no, calabacita ¡no fue tu culpa!

-Estás enojado por ello- logro articular mientras contenía otro sollozo, ella detestaba llorar, nunca lo hacía por nada, pero Harry parecía derrumbar sus defensas, no era la primera vez que lloraba por algo relacionado con él.

-No es así- respondió el morocho muy seguro

-¿Ah no?- Ginny levanto la mirada para fulminarlo- por alguna razón no te creo, ¿si no es por eso, entonces por qué?

-Dumbledore

-Ah- Ginny traslado sus manos a su pecho para hacer dibujos imaginarios en el mientras hablaba- tienes razón al estarlo

-¿En serio?

-Sip

-Hermione y tu hermano no están de acuerdo con ello

-Es porque ellos ven a Dumbledore como una especie de deidad o algo así, seguramente piensan que todo era un plan maestro de el para derrotar a Grinderwald, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así, solo debes de comprender algo Harry- Detuvo un momento sus dibujos para mirarlo a los ojos- Dumbledore también era humano, y tuvo tanto derecho como cualquiera de nosotros a cometer errores, ya sé que fueron muy graves, pero pienso que tal vez tomó esta guerra contra Riddle tan en serio en un intento de enmendar sus errores

Harry se quedó sin habla, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, aunque claro, esa era una habilidad en Ginny, le hacía mirar las cosas con otro lente, analizar las cosas con más cuidado.

-Tienes razón- la pelirroja había reanudado su tarea en su pecho, se veía tan perfecta que no pudo evitar una risita

-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Lo hermosa que eres- Ginny se detuvo, visiblemente ofendida e hizo el ademan de separarse, pero la apreso fácilmente en otro abrazo- a pesar de las ojeras y tu "encantador" peinado, eres perfecta Ginny Weasley

La pelirroja se limitó a llenarle de besos el cuello riendo

-Tienes razón, debo ir a arreglarme, no quiero que mi novio me vea así

-¿En serio?, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es un tipo muy guapo y encantador, no quiero que me lo quiten, imagina que me viera en este estado, seguramente saldría huyendo y alguna chica lo raptaría y luego lo...-fue interrumpida por un beso de Harry, que la hizo reír, provocando que el joven comenzara a besarle toda la cara

-Boba, ya te dije que te quiero a ti, y solo a ti

-Umm, eso espero...- nuevamente Harry la interrumpió con un beso, que no tardo en convertirse en una serie de caricias que provocaron el olvido de sus respectivos malos sentimientos

-¿Tienes ganas de hacer algo divertido?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa

-Umm...define divertido

-Nos fugaremos

-¿qué haremos qué? ¿Estás loco?- exclamo la pelirroja mientras se alejaba unos pasos de el

-Solo por unas horas, iremos al mundo muggle a pasear un rato, lo necesitamos pecosa, distraernos y...-sonrió travieso- dejar al dúo dinámico solos un rato

-Probablemente, ¡y tal vez incluso alguno ceda!

-No lo descubriremos a menos que lo hagamos ¿cierto?

-Vale... ¿cuál es el plan?

Harry le regaló una sonrisa triunfante

**...**

Horas después, se encontraban en una plaza muggle, se notaba que era lo que llamaban "una ciudad vieja" Ginny no podía dejar de voltear a todas partes, parecía que la gente estaba preparándose para algún carnaval, todos vestían prendas rojas, incluso algunos capas del mismo color, había banderas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron algunos niños e incluso adultos que traían objetos de plástico en la boca, blancos como la nieve, tras analizarlos un momento concluyó que eran...

-¿Colmillos?

-¿eh?- Harry estaba entretenido tratando de evitar las miradas de un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban señalándolo con risitas que le recordaron su sexto año en Hogwarts- Ah sí, hoy es un día especial aquí, se celebra el festival de San Marcos

-¿Y eso que es?

Harry le tomó la mano y la dirigió a un andador bastante tranquilo y que quedaba del lado contrario al grupo de chicas.

- La leyenda cuenta que el Padre Marco, durante la edad media, echó a los vampiros de la ciudad, así que en honor a eso, cada año se hace la Fiesta de San Marcos.

-¿En verdad lo hizo?

-¿Tu tampoco prestas atención a profesor Binns?

-Nah, muy aburrido- Harry sonrió

-Eres perfecta- murmuró mientras con el rabillo del ojo alcanzaba a ver como el mismo grupo de chicas se dirigía hacia donde estaban sin dejar de reír tontamente, Harry tomó a su novia por los brazos y la beso profundamente, a lo que la chica correspondió gustosa, escucho varios suspiros desilusionados, seguidos de palabras algo molestas, y luego las voces se alejaron; para cuando se separaron Ginny tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y estaban solos otra vez en el andador.

-¿Ahora me das un beso sin publico Potter?- Harry la miró sorprendido- Yo también había notado que no te dejaban en paz, pero tú eres mío

El chico suspiró aliviado, por un momento creyó que Ginny le echaría bronca por dar espectáculo.

-Solo tuyo

-¿Harry?

-Umm

-¿Crees que Hermione nos mate?- su tono era preocupado, y miró a su alrededor aun embelesada por la decoración

-Nah, le dejamos una nota explicándole que volvíamos en la noche ¿no?, además apuesto a que debe estar aprovechando el tiempo a solas con tu hermano- Ginny rió

-Seguramente, ¿vamos a ir al carnaval?

-Ese es el plan

-Pero no estamos de rojo

-¿No te basta con el cabello? ¡Auch!- se sobo el coscorrón de Ginny- vale, vamos por unas capas

Aquella fue sin duda, una de las tardes más placenteras para ambos, Harry ante la insistencia de su novia termino comprándole unos colmillos de plástico que la chica solo se quitaba para besarlo, parecía niña pequeña en aquel sitio.

**-Mientras tanto-**

-¿Y si ya les paso algo?

-Ron estarán bien, Harry se llevó la capa y ambos tienen varita

-Pero ¿segura que no sabes a donde fueron?

Hermione bufó exasperada y soltó su ejemplar de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo para mostrarle a Ron la nota que había encontrado por la mañana

-Míralo tú mismo

_Chicos:_

_Ginny y yo necesitábamos un rato a solas (tranquilo Ron no seas malpensado), vamos a ir a pasar el rato al mundo muggle, no nos esperen al menos hasta la noche, no retiren los encantamientos de protección, pero sobre todo no se separen, estarán más expuestos ustedes que nosotros._

_Mejor aprovechen para hablar de...asuntos perdidos ¿les parece?_

_Los quiero_

_Harry_

-¿Asuntos perdidos?

-Ni idea- mintió rápidamente Hermione

-¿qué cenaremos?

-¿Es en serio Ron?- la castaña blanqueó los ojos

-¡no! Discúlpame lo decía sin intención de molestar, solo era curiosidad- Ron se acercó al sofá donde estaba la chica y le tomo las manos- créeme que me arrepiento cada minuto por lo que les hice pasar con mi amargura.

-No eras tú Ron- respondió Hermione ablandándose un poco- era Vol...

-¡Calla!- exclamó el pelirrojo aterrado, haciendo que Hermione diera un brinco- lo siento, pero ¿no saben del tabú?

-¿tabú? ¿De qué hablas?

-El nombre ha sido maldecido, ¡así es cómo rastrean a la gente! Usar su nombre rompe encantamientos protectores, causa algún tipo de perturbación mágica… ¡así es como nos encontraron en Tottenham Court Road!

- ¿Porque usamos su nombre?

- ¡Exacto! Hay que reconocerles el mérito, tiene sentido. Era sólo la gente que se tomaba en serio lo de hacerle frente, como Dumbledore, la que se atrevía a usarlo. Ahora que le han puesto un Tabú, cualquiera que lo diga puede ser rastreado… ¡una manera rápida y fácil de encontrar a miembros de la Orden! Casi pillaron a Kingsley…

- ¿En serio?

-Sí, un grupo de mortífagos lo acorralaron, según dijo Bill, pero consiguió escapar. Huyó, justo como nosotros. -Ron miró pensativamente sus manos antes de darse cuenta de que seguían enlazadas con las de Hermione-. ¿No crees que pudo ser Kingsley el que nos mandó esa cierva?

-Su patronus es un lince, lo vimos en la boda, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, sí…por cierto ¿saben algo más de los horrocruxes?

-Ron...

-¿Umm?

-Si Harry y Ginny se tomaron el día libre, pienso que deberíamos hacer lo mismo

-Pero Harry dijo que no saliéramos

-Me refiero a no hablar acerca de Vol... de Riddle

-Está bien ¿qué quieres hacer?

-¿Yo?-Hermione se removió incomoda- eh ¿me acompañas a leer?

-Solo si aceptas que leamos juntos el libro- respondió el chico con una sonrisa

-Cla...claro, -se movió para hacerle espacio a su lado, Ron se acomodó agradeciendo en sus pensamientos que a la chica se le hubiera ocurrido sentarse en el sillón de una plaza, de esa manera tuvo un inocente pretexto para pegarse a ella y pasar los brazos por su cintura.

-¿Cuál leemos primero?

-Uhm ¿empezamos desde el principio?

-Claro

Hermione sonrió, y Ron suspiró complacido, aquella pintaba para ser una gran tarde

**-De vuelta a Italia-**

-¡Harry!

-¿qué?

-no te hagas, ¡te pillé mordiendo mi pizza!

-Tú tienes la culpa

-¿ah sí?

-Sip, la dejaste sin morder exactamente 64 segundos, ¡ya pedía atención calabacita!-Ginny soltó una carcajada

-bobo ¿Por qué no pides otra pizza?

-No creo que nos la acabemos

-Pero siempre podemos pedirla para llevar y tener comida para Ronald, apuesto a que le gustará

-Tienes razón, y tengo entendido que es la comida favorita de Hermione

-¡Es que los muggles tienen un ingenio! ¡Pizza! Es deliciosa

-Ya lo creo que si

En ese momento se acercó la camarera, una rubia despampanante que no había parado de coquetearle a Harry desde que había llegado, Ginny soltó un bufido molesta, que hizo que su novio le tomara la mano para tranquilizarla, lo único que necesitaban era tener que correr de ahí por dejar a la rubia con la cara cubierta de mocos

-In grado di offrire qualcosa di più bello? /¿_Se le ofrece algo más guapo?- _Ginny se tensó "¿Que se cree esta idiota?"

- due pizze peperoni per favore/_dos pizzas de pepperoni por favor-_Tenia que reconocer el mérito de Harry, hablaba tranquilamente sin despegar los ojos de su novia

-Di mangiare qui?/ ¿_para comer aquí?-_la camarera no parecía entender indirectas porque se inclinó un poco, de manera sugerente

-di portare/ _para llevar-_ El tono de Harry fue seco

-quello che volete, pantaloni/ _lo que tu desees, galán_

La joven se dirigió hacia las cocinas contoneando las caderas de manera exagerada

-La mato...

-Cielo cálmate

-¡No soy cielo soy calabacita!-Harry sonrió

-ok mi calabacita preciosa ¿quieres hacerme el favor de mirarme?- Ginny despego de mala gana los ojos de la rubia y lo miró

-¿qué?

Harry se limitó a levantarla de la silla y sentarla en sus piernas para besarla de manera aún más intensa que la vez anterior, cuando se separaron Harry hablo con voz ronca y segura

-Ya te dije que te quiero a ti, y solo a ti, eres la chica más importante, hermosa y perfecta de toda la tierra-Ginny sonrió por toda repuesta y lo volvió a besar

-Te amo- Harry se tensó levemente ante las palabras de su novia, pero sonrió eufórico antes de responder

-Yo también te amo

-Pero estamos dando mala impresión cielo, así que lamento tener que decirte que vuelvo a mi silla

-¡No! Espera unos minutos ¿quieres?

Ginny echó a reír al darse cuenta de que Harry la retenía en sus piernas aun para evitar que la gente viera un "pequeño" problema en sus pantalones.

-Lo siento- murmuró el morocho sonrojado

-Oye...- lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos- no sería tu novia si no estaría dispuesta a todo contigo ¿cierto?, tranquilo, no te avergüences de nada

Harry sonrió y se relajó, minutos después pidió la cuenta a la camarera que no dejaba de mirar a Ginny como si la quisiera matar y salieron del local, internándose en la plaza de nuevo, que estaba a reventar de gente

-¿Viste cómo me veía?- Ginny reía a carcajadas sin dejar de saltar- ¡me quería matar!

-Bueno calabacita creo que el hecho de que cuando se acercara te pusiste a acariciar a...bueno mi pantalón ayudo a los celos ¿no crees?

-No- respondió Ginny tornándose seria repentinamente obligando a Harry a detenerse- para estar celosa debes estar celosa de algo o alguien que es tuyo, y tu Potter eres M-I-O

Harry echó a reír, era el segundo ataque de celos que tenía la pelirroja en el día y le encantaba, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que se pusiera posesiva, por el contrario lo alegraba y lo divertía.

-Muy buen punto Weasley, pero olvidas algo- Harry también se había puesto serio y miraba con recelo por encima de su coronilla

-¿qué cosa?

-que tu Ginevra Molly Weasley- murmuró a su oído mientras la abrazaba y dirigía las manos a su trasero- eres mía y de nadie más- concluyo dándole un suave apretón que hizo que la chica pegara un pequeño brinco y se sonrojara

-Me parece justo- rodeo su cuello con los brazos y le dio un suave beso en el mentón

-Y a esos idiotas por lo visto ya les quedo claro- Ginny se giró curiosa para mirar en la misma dirección que Harry, un grupo de 4 o 5 chicos los habían estado mirando por insistencia, y más específicamente, el trasero de la pelirroja, Harry dio otro suave apretón al cual Ginny correspondió con besos a lo largo de su cuello, divertida

-¿Celoso Potter?

-Tú misma acabas de hablar de celos- le reprochó Harry

-Harry, salgo con el chico más guapo, valiente, noble y perfecto de todo el mundo, no quiero a nadie más en mi vida más que a ti

-Umm... ¿no me cambias ni por un rubio oji-azul montado en un caballo blanco?-Ginny rió

-Nunca, tengo al mago más hermoso sobre la tierra, y el más valiente al enfrentarse a Voldemort ¿qué otra cosa querría?

Harry estaba por responder cuando una explosión se hizo presente en la plaza, los locales cercanos a ellos estaban en llamas, ambos jóvenes miraron a su alrededor

-Mortífagos- murmuró Harry molesto

-Hay que correr, Harry- murmuró al ver que el chico se mostraba dispuesto a dar batalla- tenemos que huir no podemos contra todos

-Tienes razón- respondió a regañadientes, sacó su capa de invisibilidad de su pantalón ante la mirada asombrada de Ginny- encantamiento de expansión indetectable, Hermione tiene razón, es muy útil

Ginny no respondió y se limitó a echar la capa por encima de ambos mientras miraba a su alrededor, todo era un caos, el cual por supuesto les ayudaba a no ser encontrados, corrieron rápidamente hasta un callejón tranquilo, en el cual Harry por fin pudo conseguir concentración suficiente para desaparecer ahí.

**-Mientras tanto-**

Ron y Hermione estaban entretenidos leyendo las hazañas de Babbitty Rabbitty, el joven abrazaba ya a Hermione sin ningún recato, y ella correspondía recargándose en el apoyándose algunas veces en su pierna para moverse.

- Babbitty era sin duda muy inteligente- murmuró la castaña cuando terminaron de leer el cuento, por ello se tardaban más de lo habitual, después de acabar cada relato platicaban acerca de el

-Nah, conozco a una bruja aún más brillante

-Tienes razón McGonagall es también muy inteligente

-No me refería a ella- Ron acorto la distancia entre ellos hablándole al oído

-¿Ah no? Entonces- se giró y se sorprendió levemente al notar que los labios de ambos estaban a escasos centímetros- ¿a quién te refieres?

-A una chica gruñona, mandona ¡Auch! –Hermione le había dado un golpe en el muslo instintivamente, pero ninguno se separó- pero también es la bruja más brillante y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida

-Ron...

Sus labios estaban ya rozándose, cada uno metido en sus propias inseguridades acerca del siguiente segundo, Ron estaba por cerrar por completo la distancia cuando una voz masculina los interrumpió

-¡Oigan chicos! A que no saben que...Uy

Ambos muchachos se separaron completamente sonrojados y voltearon a ver a un sonrojado Harry que miraba al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del universo, mientras que Ginny se limitaba a sacudir la cabeza con el mismo sonrojo, finalmente Hermione tomó la palabra

-¡Harry! ¡Ginny! Ya era hora de que llegaran

-Pero si estaban muy cómodos, más bien nos hubiéramos tardado un poco más- murmuró Harry al suelo ganándose un codazo por parte de Ginny y el sonrojo de los otros dos jóvenes

-¿Donde estuvieron? – preguntó Ron para aliviar el ambiente

-En Volterra- esta vez fue el turno de Ginny de hablar- había carnaval

-Ya veo...

-Sigo sin saber porque hubo un ataque precisamente hoy- refunfuño Harry

-¿Un ataque?- Hermione estaba preocupada- ¿a que te refieres con un ataque?

-Mortífagos, llegaron de pronto y atacaron, pero estamos bien, ni siquiera nos vieron

-¿Alguno de los dos dijo el nombre de Quien-tu-sabes?- preguntó Ron mirándolos con atención

-Bueno...-comenzó Harry tratando de recordar aquella tarde

-Si-intervino Ginny- yo lo hice ¿porque?

-Esa es la razón del ataque-respondió Ron

-¿qué?

Mientras Ron les explicaba a ambos acerca del tabú, Hermione se volvió a sumergir en la lectura del libro, cuando el pelirrojo finalizo con su tarea, hubo un silencio, durante un momento dudó en romperlo pero por fin se decidió a decir lo que llevaba varios días rondando por su cabeza

- Quiero que vayamos a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood.

No se encogió ante las miradas incrédulas

...

* * *

><p><strong>Y listo...!<strong>

**Ya está otro capitulo ^_^**

**Quise dar una especie de paréntesis en la historia, unos pocos momentos felices a ambas parejas que ya se lo merecían , los característicos celos Weasley y los celos Potter no se hicieron esperar :D**

**Para los fans de Twilight se les hará conocida la parte de Volterra, no se me ocurría ningún otra cuidad para la historia (ya les hable del bloqueo) y no encontré ninguna fecha oficial para ese festival así que lo usé.**

**Mi error nadie lo descubrió muajajaja...! Es pequeño pero para la gente fijada es muy importante, si gustan buscarlo les digo que está en el capi 10, notas el error en el 11 y tiene que ver con el horrocrux...ya está...! dije demasiado :P si lo enuentran se ganan...mi admiración XD**

**Ah sí..! La parte en italiano la saque de Google traductor! Hahaha...por si alguien habla el idioma y detecta errores lo lamento, pero yo también quería matar a la camarera ¬_¬ aunque también a Harry y Ginny por ser tan inoportunos...!**

**Pueden creer que el 30 regreso a la escuela? ¬_¬ quien quiera la dirección para ir a quemarla me la pide...jaja bueno tratare de dejar capitulo antes, pero no prometo nada**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y como siempre espero sus reviews**

**Saludoss!**

_**Vickyy**_


	15. Aviso importante

Hola!

Me recuerdan? :S La ultima vez que publiqué un capitulo estaba por entrar a mi ultimo semestre del bachillerato y ahora estoy terminando mi primer cuatrimestre de la universidad O_O

Tuve un año de locos en todo el sentido de la palabra y no pude publicar, solo dejo esto aquí para pedirles una ENORME disculpa por la ausencia y ver si aun hay lectores y lectoras que quieran que continúe la historia, depende de ustedes

En caso de que quieran que si siga con la historia estaría publicando capitulo aproximadamente el 14 de este mes, para cuando mis finales hayan pasado

Espero sus respuestas

**Vickyy**


	16. Chapter 15

**-Capítulo 15.- Xenophilius Lovegood-**

_- Quiero que vayamos a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood._

Tenía ya varios días que Hermione había soltado esa exigencia, días en los que el cuarteto lo había discutido día y noche, Ron le había dado la razón a Hermione, mientras que Ginny y Harry los contradecían insistiendo en que era una pérdida de tiempo, continuaron viajando por necesidad de no quedarse quietos, casi pasaba una semana de aquel "día libre" cuando Ron decidió zanjar la situación

-¡Basta!- una fuerte palmada en la mesa detuvo una discusión entre Harry y Hermione- Estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo solo gritándonos entre nosotros, somos dos contra dos hay que resolverlo de otra manera

-¿Qué sugieres hermanito?- Ginny, curiosamente se había mantenido tranquila durante las peleas siempre dejando que el ruido lo produjera el Trio de oro

- ¡Que vayamos a ver al Señor Lovegood! Estamos perdiendo más tiempo discutiendo aquí que lo que tardaremos en ir a verlo y preguntarle acerca del símbolo ese

-No lo sé Ron- discutió Harry cansado mientras se frotaba los ojos- Es demasiado arriesgado…

-¡Pero vale la pena Harry!- chilló la castaña ya harta de la "necedad" de su amigo

El chico estaba a punto de renegar cuando Ron los interrumpió

-¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA!- Harry lo miró de mala manera y se frotó la sien, Ginny se acercó para masajearle la zona con cuidado- Es hora de detener esta locura, y la única manera es ir con el

-La única manera es enfocándonos en los horrocruxes Ron, no estamos zafos de que el señor Lovegood nos entregue

-¡El señor lovegood no ha hecho más que defenderte Harry! Dice que el Profeta es basura y da su versión de las cosas, el quisquilloso tiene varias ediciones que no dice ninguna estupidez, ¿Cómo puedes creer que nos va a entregar?

-Ok ok- Ginny depositó un beso en la coronilla de su novio antes de hablar- propongo que lo votemos

-Yo quiero ir- se apresuró a decir Hermione

-Yo también

-Pues yo no- rezongó Harry cruzándose de brazos molesto, Ginny suspiró

-Solo hay una manera de terminar con todo esto, también voto por ir- sintió de inmediato dos miradas de agradecimiento y una de reproche- lo lamento Harry, pero ni siquiera hemos avanzado nada con los horrocruxes

-Eso es porque Hermione se empeña en discutir conmigo y Ron la secunda con tal de demostrarle de alguna extraña manera su amor- refunfuñó el moreno mientras de ponía de pie, los aludidos se sonrojaron violentamente mitad avergonzados, mitad molestos- pero como quieran, si piensan desgastar su tiempo yendo con un lunático que les afirme que el símbolo que cuelga de su cuello es el escudo familiar y que es el heredero legítimo de beedle el bardo adelante, yo los veré en el bosque de Dean, en el claro donde me encontré con Ronald

Terminado de decir eso salió de la tienda pisando fuerte dejando a los tres restantes completamente anonadados, la primera en hablar fue Hermione

-¿En serio dijo eso?

-Creo que la cosa del guardapelo se le metió en la cabeza

-¡No es gracioso Ron!- reclamó Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada, se puso la capa sobre los hombros y hablo mientras salía - Voy a hablar con él

Resultó que buscar a un Harry enojado era más difícil de lo que parecía, a pesar de estar en un lugar prácticamente plano, tuvo que pasar más de una hora antes de que diera con su novio que estaba sentado en la cima de una roca enorme, que ella misma había rodeado varias veces en su búsqueda.

-Cielo, ¿Podrías bajar un momento? Quiero hablar contigo

Harry fingió no escucharla y continuó viendo a la nada, Ginny lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a subir la roca, no era tan fácil como parecía a pesar de traer ropa cómoda, finalmente cuando lo logró Harry la veía interesado con una ceja enarcada

-Mira, ¿Quién lo diría? Si estas despierto- jadeó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba con cuidado, el terreno no le ayudaba y resbaló, Harry la sujetó rápidamente y la sentó en sus piernas, Ginny rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó- ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

El joven no respondió, se limitó a ceñirla de la cintura y hundir la cara en su cuello respirando profundamente

-Harry sabes que tengo razón

-Lo sé- murmuró sin salir de su lugar - lo que me molesta es que siento que estamos yendo tras una pista falsa, cuando en realidad deberíamos ocuparnos de los horrocruxes, pero a su vez no tengo idea de que hacer acerca de ellos

-Cielo, puede que sea una pista falsa, puede que no, con un poco de suerte y tenga algo que ver con los horrocruxes y Dumbledore nos haya dejado una pista oculta con el señor Lovegood ¿no crees?

-Puede-respondió mientras alzaba la cara y acariciaba con ternura el rostro de la pelirroja- pero tengo un mal presentimiento de ello

-A veces hay que arriesgarse para conseguir lo que queremos Harry

-¿Como cuando te besé después del partido?

Ginny sonrió nostálgica y lo besó antes de responder

-Precisamente- Harry sonrió y la chica aprovechó para perderse unos segundos en su mirada- Cielo, no solo aceptes que debemos ir, acompáñanos el señor Lovegood te apoya a ti y solo a ti

-Supongo que si- soltó el aire que contenía- más vale que regresemos, Hermione me matará por no disculparme en un plazo menor de una hora

Después de todo sus amigos aceptaron sus disculpas con facilidad, la castaña había estado demasiado preocupada por su ausencia como para molestarse del todo, de manera que comenzaron a prepararse para salir.

Tenían una excelente vista del pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole desde la ladera ventosa hacia la que se desaparecieron la mañana siguiente. Desde su ventajosa posición elevada, el pueblo parecía una colección de casas de juguete dentro de los grandes rayos de luz inclinados que se extendían desde los espacios entre las nubes hasta la tierra.

Se quedaron parados un minuto o dos mirando a la Madriguera, protegiéndose los ojos del sol con las manos, pero todo lo que fueron capaces de distinguir fueron los altos setos y ´arboles del huerto, que proporcionaban a la pequeña casa torcida protección a ojos muggles.

-Es raro, estar tan cerca, pero no hacer una visita-dijo Ron

-Dímelo a mí- musitó Ginny- y es aún más extraño tomando en cuenta que todo mundo cree que estoy muerta

Harry le rodeó la cintura, no tenía la menor idea de que decir para consolarla, Ron le ahorro la molestia

-Vamos, siento que estamos muy desprotegidos

-Falta algo- interrumpió Harry mientras sacaba la capa de invisibilidad de su bolsillo- Ginny ponte esto, ni siquiera el señor Lovegood debe saber que estas viva

La chica no parecía exactamente contenta con el hecho de ocultarse, pero al ver la mirada de su novio accedió a regañadientes.

Pasaron más de dos horas para que finalmente dieran con la casa correcta. Tres letreros pintados a mano habían sido clavados a una verja estropeada. En el primero se leía:

EL QUISQUILLOSO. EDITOR: X. LOVEGOOD

En el segundo:

ESCOGE TU PROPIO MUÉRDAGO

En el tercero:

NO TOCAR LAS CIRUELAS DIRIGIBLES

La verja chirrió cuando la abrieron. El camino zigzagueante que llevaba hasta la puerta principal estaba cubierto de una variedad de plantas extrañas, que en más de una ocasión arrancaron pequeñas risas de Ginny, aun oculta bajo la capa, Harry bufó

-Calabacita recuerda que estás oculta, mantente en silencio

-Ya, vale que gruñón estas amor

Harry lanzó una mirada molesta a donde suponía que se encontraba, mientras que Ron hizo un ruido de molestia ante la discusión

-Cállense los dos ¿quieren?

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta, y Hermione tocó, el señor Lovegood, contrario a lo que esperaban parecía muy nervioso, y nada alegre con la visita del "elegido", el malestar en el estómago de Harry se incrementó, ante él, aquello apestaba cada vez más a trampa. Tuvieron mucho cuidado de pasar con lentitud para darle tiempo a Ginny de pasar inadvertida, cosa que pareció poner más de nervios al adulto.

Después de subir a la planta alta y que el señor Lovegood se ocupara de tapar la imprenta, Harry se disponía a comenzar a preguntar cuando un gritito de Hermione lo interrumpió

-Señor Lovegood... ¿qué es eso?

Estaba señalando a un cuerno gris enorme en espiral, no muy distinto al de un unicornio, que estaba colocado en la pared, sobresaliendo algunos metros en la habitación.

-Es el cuerno de un snorkack de cuerno arrugado-dijo Xenophilius.

-¡No, no lo es!- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione- murmuro Harry, avergonzado- ahora no es el momento...

-Pero Harry, ¡es un cuerno de erumpent! ¡Es un Material Comerciable de Clase B y es algo extremadamente peligroso para tener en una casa!

-¿Cómo sabes que es un cuerno de erumpent?- pregunto Ron, alejándose del cuerno lo más rápido que pudo, teniendo en cuenta el extremo desorden de la habitación."

-¡Hay una descripción en Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos! Señor Lovegood, tiene que deshacerse de eso en seguida, ¿no sabe que puede explotar ante el menor contacto?

-El snorkack de cuerno arrugado- dijo Xenophilius muy claramente, con expresión testaruda- es una criatura asustadiza y muy mágica, y su cuerno...

-Señor Lovegood, reconozco las marcas de ranuras alrededor de la base. Es un cuerno

de erumpent y es increíblemente peligroso... no sé dónde lo consiguió...

-Se lo compre-dijo Xenophilius de forma dogmática-hace dos semanas, a un encantador joven mago que conocía mi interés en el exquisito snorkack. Una sorpresa navideña para mi Luna. Ahora- dijo, girando hacia Harry -¿exactamente por qué ha venido aquí, señor Potter?

Ginny dejó de escuchar todo lo demás, y analizó lo dicho por el padre de su amiga _"¿Sorpresa navideña?" _ Navidad había pasado ya, no tenía sentido aquello, comenzó a sentir incomodidad, la voz de Hermione la sacó de sus cavilaciones

-¿Dónde está Luna?, veamos lo que piensa

Xenophilius trago de golpe. Pareció estar armándose de valor. Finalmente dijo en una temblorosa voz difícil de oír por el ruido de la prensa:

-Luna esta abajo en el arroyo, pescando Plimpies de agua dulce. A ella... le gustará verlos. Bajare a llamarla y entonces... si, muy bien. Intentare ayudarlos."

Desapareció por la escalera en espiral y escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse.

Se miraron unos a otros, comenzando a discutir lo cobarde que era el señor Lovegood, mientras que Ginny se limitó a seguir viendo la madriguera por una ventana. Poco después el adulto regresó y comenzó a contarles la historia de los tres hermanos, la chica aprovechó para buscar a Luna, que no había hecho acto de presencia, subió a lo que parecía ser su habitación, pero la encontró llena de polvo, como si nadie hubiese estado ahí por meses. Decidió bajar al arroyo cuidando de no hacer ruido para no inmutar a los demás, pero parecían estar muy ocupados discutiendo acerca de las reliquias, Luna tampoco se hallaba ahí, en cambio, si había varios trozos de pergamino arrugados, como si fuesen borradores de cartas, Ginny abrió uno y leyó con dificultad su contenido

_Él está aquí, son tres, deben apresurarse los retendré lo más posible, dejen a luna por favor_

Alarmada, se puso de pie y corrió de vuelta a la casa, la puerta aún estaba abierta, y el señor Lovegood se encontraba removiendo en los trastos murmurando incoherencias, encontró al trio completamente absortos en una discusión, pero un suave apretón en el hombro de Harry hizo que el moreno guiara su atención a ella.

Ron y Hermione vieron como Harry le prestaba atención a lo que suponían que era Ginny, poniéndose pálido de repente

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, Xenophilius alcanzó los escalones superiores llegando desde la cocina, ahora trayendo una bandeja cargada con tazones.

-Señor Lovegood,- dijo Harry.-¿Dónde está Luna?"

-¿Perdón?

-¿Dónde está Luna?

Xenophilius se detuvo en el último escalón.

-Ya... se los he dicho. Esta abajo en el Puente Botions pescando Plimpies.

-¿Entonces por qué ha preparado esa bandeja solo para cuatro?

Xenophilius intento hablar, pero no le salió ningún sonido. El único ruido que se oía era el traqueteo continuado de la imprenta, y un leve repiqueteo en la bandeja cuando las manos de Xenophilius temblaron.

-¿Ellos se la llevaron cierto?- murmuró Harry nervioso- y le prometieron que se la regresarían si me entregaba

-S.. Sí

"No hay trato." Dijo Ron rotundamente. "Apártese de nuestro camino, nos vamos."

Xenophilius estaba pálido como la cera, como si tuviera cien años, sus labios retrocedieron con espantosa malicia.

-Estarán aquí de un momento a otro. Tengo que salvar a Luna. No puedo perder a Luna. No pueden irse

Extendió los brazos frente a la escalera, y Harry tuvo la repentina visión de su madre haciendo lo mismo frente a su cuna.

-No nos obligue a hacerle daño- dijo Harry sintiendo la presencia de Ginny detrás de el- Apártese de nuestro camino, Señor Lovegood."

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione.

Figuras con escobas pasaban volando ante de las ventanas. Cuando los tres apartaron de él la mirada, Xenophilius sacó la varita. Harry se percató de su error justo a tiempo.

Se lanzó a un lado, empujando a sus amigos fuera de peligro mientras el Hechizo contundente de Xenophilius se alzaba por la habitación y golpeaba el cuerno del Erumpent.

Lo siguiente que pasó simplemente se podía definir como caos, lograron escapar apenas por los pelos, mientras los mortífagos atacaban constantemente la casa que abandonaban.

Aparecieron en el claro de algún bosque, completamente exhaustos, Hermione fue la primera en hablar

-Tenías razón Harry

-Para variar- corearon los Weasley mientras se ponían de pie

-Ojala hoy no hubiese tenido razón la verdad, fue una total pérdida de tiempo

-Oh, yo no lo creo- una voz desconocida a sus espaldas hizo brincar al cuarteto

Ginny giró sobre sus talones y los miró, lo que les hacía falta para ese día.

Carroñeros.

-¡CORRAN!

¿Caos? Estaba por comenzar

* * *

><p><strong>Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el capítulo salidito del horno :)<strong>

**De verdad agradezco las palabras de aliento que me dieron para continuar la historia, los que me tienen agregada en Facebook, saben que este no fue mi año en ningún aspecto, pero todo continua y aquí seguiré escribiendo la historia…**

**Para los lectores de "Harry Halliwell" sé que también prometí actualizar hoy, pero no contaba con que iba a salir debiendo más parciales de cálculo que los que había contemplado, de cualquier manera eso ya terminó y estoy de vacaciones, ahora solo queda echarle ganas a las terapias y prepararme para el siguiente cuatrimestre de ingeniería :D , sin abandonar por supuesto las historias pendientes **

**Algo más antes de irme Jeziik encontró el error del capítulo que les había mencionado, lo escribo tal cual está en el Review **

"_**en el 10 dices que Ginny tiene el horrocrux & 'lo apretó entre sus dedos', después de que ve a Harry & a Hermione bailar, ellos después encuentran la comida tirada & Harry va a buscarla, cuando Ron lo salva, ahora Harry traía el guardapelo"**_

**Muchas felicidades por tu habilidad al leer, a los demás, pueden releer la historia para que lo comprendan :)**

**A quien me quiera agregar en fb es blablabla(punto com)/ Vickyy(punto)Riddle(punto)Black y en Twitter solo es Vickyy_Riddle**

**Saludos! Recuerden que los Reviews son gratis y me hacen feliz ^_^, recibo quejas , sugerencias, opiniones, lo que gusten**

**Vickyy**


End file.
